Alola league : Champion Discovery
by contentwriter
Summary: Professor Kukui bringsthe league culture in the Alola region.Being the first league of Alola any participant eager to battle is invited from all region and Aah decided to take this further by bringing his old Pokemon to the league.This story starts from first round of the Alola league.Old rivals and friends will unite.
1. Alola league begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak

(A/N: Okay everyone, as alola league hasn't begun yet and we all know that there is a probability of 90% that Ash is going to lose the league. Here is my representation of Alola league and this chapter marks the beginning of a first round of the alola league. So enjoy ! )

Chapter 1: Alola league begins

March 2nd, 2019

It's 7:30 in the morning and Everyone is waiting in the classroom for professor kukui to give them instructions for the upcoming pokemon league. Ash is with his friends as Sophocles is showing Ash his new invention. "This is my pokevisor v1, synced with the online Pokedex as whenever I see a new pokemon on the battlefield, the camera capture image and then search for the information related to that pokemon online and through web API it returns the result back which is going to be displayed on the glass and inbuilt wireless speaker gives voice result. I could sync this with Rotomdex so that anyone can use this " said Sophocles

"Hey, don't take my job !," said Rotomdex in protest

"Don't feel jealous rotodex, your job isn't going anywhere," said Sophocles

"Ash since alola league is starting in next four months, what you are gonna do since you have only rowlet,meltan, torracat,lycanroc, Pikachu in your team and you need six members in a team to enter the league," said Kiawe "Did you forget about my pokemon back in the Kanto region, I am going to ask the professor to send all of them here, they will be happy to battle in the alola league with me " said Ash as he looked at his current pokemon until professor kukui enters the class.

"Aloha !" greeted kukui

"Alola !" said the classroom

"Hello, class, since first ever Alola pokemon league is starting in four months, there would be more than three hundred participants will be there, as within a month of pokemon league one hundred participants already registered themselves from all across the world. From Unova, Kalos,alola, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and only galar region participants haven't shown up yet and we are still recieving more requests from all regions to register new participants" said Kukui

"What more than three hundred," asked Ash to which kukui nodded

"So this means there would be league battles in different formats," said Ash

"Yes, and since you have learned everything, this three month you will be focusing on preparing for the league battles among yourself," said kukui "And Ash from what I have learned from professor oak you have more experience with league battles, you can help yourself and your friends in training them for the league" Added Kukui

"Professor can I transfer all my pokemon here, this time I want to give battle chance to each and everyone, " asked Ash.

"Yes why not," said Kukui as Ash dashed towards the video phone and pokemon transfer system present in the school

Five minutes later

"Hello professor," said Ash

"Hey Ash, how you are doing" asked professor

"I am doing fine professor, I need a favor from you," said Ash

"You need all your pokemon for the Alola league," asked professor

"Yup, it seems the news broadcasted all over the world," said Ash

"And Ash you will be surprised to see some of your old pokemon again," said professor

"Sure, I was hoping to see them all," said Ash

After waiting for thirty minutes professor is again in front of the screen.

"Ash here is your all pokemon, which are present at the lab, they all are eager to battle with you once again. Without any delay, let's begin the transfer," said professor as he started to transfer all the pokemon

Thirty minutes later

"Thanks, professor, I will make pallet town pride," said Ash as he disconnected the call

Ten minutes later the whole group has surrounded the Ash as Sophocles said "Ash please show us your pokemon,"

"Ok everyone, ready to see my pokemon. Pikachu get ready to meet your old friends. First of all, meet my fire types" said Ash as he released his fire types as Ash placed elemental symbols on Pokeball to identify his pokemon of different types

"Zzz burning ambitions of fire types," said rotom dex clicking group picture of the pokemon

"Char," said Charizard as he released shockwaves and flame in the air.

"Infernape," said infernape

"Quilava," said quilava

"Pignite," said pignite

"Torkoal," said torkoal

"Torracat," said torracat joining the crew

"Guys welcome to Alola region, first ever Alola league is coming up, so its time for you to shine," said Ash as all fire types except torracat launched flamethrower on Ash's face to greet him.Torracat looked at charizard who signalled him to do the same.

"Charizard, they pick up this habit from you," asked Ash to which they nodded

"Now, for the water type," said Ash as he released his water type

"Squirtle," said Squirtle

"Toto dile toto," said totodile who is dancing happily

"corphish cor," said corphish

"bui bui bui," said buizel showcasing his air sac present on his neck

"osha wott" oshawott said showing his scalchop

"Pal pi toad," said palpitoad

"Koogy," said Kingler

"Lapras lap," said Lapras

"Kouga," said Greninja

"Greninja, Lapras, you too are here that's amazing," said Ash as he gave hug to both of them

"Welcome back Squirtle, I missed you a lot," said Ash giving Squirtle a hug

"Wow Ash you have so many water types," said Lana

"Water types are as cool as ice, zzzz," said Rotomdex

"Now, next is grass types," said Ash as he released his grass type

"Bulba," said Bulbasaur

"bay bay bay," said bayleaf

"sceptile," said Sceptile as he put his signature twig in his mouth

"terra tor," said torterra

"sni," said snivy

"Row let," said rowlet as he perched itself on tree present on the torterra's back

"Ash they are amazing, ,your grass type," said Mellow as she drooling over Ash's grass types

"Leaf of the new season...zzzz"

"Now flying types," said Ash releasing his flying types that included talonflame, pidgeot, hawlucha,pidgeot swellow, noctowl, staraptor, unfezant

"Hey everyone nice to see you, and pidgeot it seems your flock is strong enough," asked Ash to which pidgeot nodded

"Now, its time for bug type," said Ash releasing his bug type

"Hera cross, " said heracross

"Leavanny," said leavany

"Freee," said butterfree

"Butterfree you are back too, that's amazing," said Ash as butterfree perched himself on Ash's head

Heracross looked at Bulbasaur from the corner of his eyes and dashed towards him

"Bulba," said Bulbasaur as he fired leech seed at heracross

"Heracross," said heracross as he struggled with vines that sap his energy

"Heracross how many time we have to tell you that you can't suck the nectar out of Bulbasaur's bulb," said Ash

"Now next is my dragon types," said Ash as he released his gible,noivern, bite on Ash's head, goodra gave Ash a slimy hug. Ash then released his glalie who give him ice beam attack, gliscor who crashed on him, boldore,tauros, Snorlax,primeape,donphan, and krookoodile

"Ash you have a treasure, I want to scan them all," said Rotomdex as he started to scan every pokemon of Ash

"Guys Alola league is in four months and we have very less time to train," said Ash at which his pokemon cheered up and nodded in determination

"Ash, we all are going to train too," said his friends

"Sure, in fact, we can battle each other so that our pokemon can evolve or grow stronger," Said Ash

"First of all we need to catch few more pokemon," said Kiawe, Sophocles, Lillie, mallow, Lana to which Ash simply nodded and said, "yeah, and I think I should catch few more pokemon too."

"What you say, guys, should we add more pokemon," Asked Ash to which they nodded

Next Day Ash and his friends take ride pokemon and departed to catch a few more pokemon. Each of them decided to catch pokemon of their types. Lana decided to catch water types, Mallow decided to catch grass types, Sophocles decided to catch electric types. Kiawe gave preference to fire types, Lillie liked ice, normal and fairy types. And Ash decided to catch whatever pokemon he can get but not more than six as it will be of new meaning to bring his old pokemon.

"Guys let's start with this island, we can find pretty decent pokemon here," said Ash to which everyone nodded

"Glalie, kingler, and gible you are coming with me and rest of you can stay here," said Ash as he recalled his three pokemon inside the ball.

For the next four days, the crew captured a good amount of pokemon from all four islands. Ash captured alolan sandshrew, yungoos,elekid, abra,nosepass, and beldum.

Kiawe captured salandit, Magby,fletchling, and growlithe. Sophocles captured magnemite, elekid, chinchao, alolan geodude, and emolga. Mallow captured cottonee,petlil,parasect,morelul, and captured a psyduck,tentacool, gastrodon,dewpider,corsola. Lillie captured Ledian,munchlax,riombee, wingull, Jigglypuff and clefairy.

Four months have been passed and Ash and his friends are ready for the league. Ash intensely trained his each and every pokemon so that they are ready for the league matches. And in the process some of the Ash's and his friend's pokemon evolved which are palpitoad,pignite,oshawott,totodile,quilava,bayleaf, Bulbasaur,corphish, Squirtle,snivy, gible, scraggy, beldum,yungoos, and abra. Kiawe's Magby and fletchling evolved into fletchinder and magmar. And all of them are addressing their pokemon.

" Okay everyone tomorrow we are going to take part in the league, and we will win this time, " said Ash and his friends

" We have trained a lot, and I must say it was a good experience, " said Mallow to her pokemon as her pokemon jumped on her head and shoulders. Cottonee floating in the air in excitement.

_"And I should prepare for the league too, " thought kukui_

July 3rd,2019

7:00 AM

Ash entered the school where his friends and pokemon are waiting for him. Ash is in his Kalos region outfit. "Wow Ash, you are looking great in this outfit," said Kiawe

"Well, this is my Kalos region journey outfit," said Ash "Everyone for the first round of the matches, I am going to take, alolan sandshrew, gumshoos,elekid, Kadabra, nosepass and metang," said Ash making his pokemon nodding in understanding.

"Ok everyone let's go," said Kiawe

"Ash, are you ready," asked Mallow

"You bet," said Ash as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder

"We will reach there today by 10:00 and last deadline to register is at 2:00 pm today and the opening ceremony will be at 4:00 pm where they will announce first-round matchups," said Kukui

"Everyone all the best, I will be rooting for you guys, Let the fire of Charizard is with you, " said Samson oak making the face of a Charizard.

"Everyone we will win this for sure, and Greninja we will show our special bond to this world once again," said Ash making others confused and Greninja raised his fist.

Three hours later

"Wow, this place is amazing," said Ash as he looked at the surrounding areas of the stadium which is filled with stalls and shops as there is a bridge connecting island and stadium. Also, there is a huge number of population

"Pikachu just like we did in Kalos league, let's do this again, now with the help of the pokemon friends that we caught over a period of time," said Ash at which Pikachu showed determination and enthusiasm

Ten minutes later gang made their way towards the pokemon center to collect their participation badges."Hello nurse joy, we would like to get our participation id badges for the competition," said Ash and gang

"Sure, please tell us your name, id, and the location," said nurse joy as everyone gave the details as she typed on the pc and once it is finished she said

"Here are your badges and you can access your rooms with this, plus you have pc in your rooms to do research on your opponents," said nurse joy

"Thanks, nurse joy and guys lets go and keep our belongings in the room first after which we will explore the area, " said Ash as he heard a voice "Look, a person from boonies is here once again,"

"Oh no, you are here doing the same thing again," said Ash as he turned back and saw trip standing there with a machamp on his side

"So, it seems you finally visited Kanto region huh," said Ash

"Not like that, I caught this machamp in Kalos region, and I must say Kalos is well developed than Kanto," said Trip

"But beware Trip, you are going to lose this time and I am not joking," said Ash

"Pfff, you are a looser Ash and will remain a loser," said Trip as he made his way outside

"Who was that," asked Sophocles

"My Unova rival, you see on the first day zekrom short circuit Pikachu's electrical system, and he defeated me, but in panic, I forget that Pikachu can use non-electric attacks which would be sufficient to knock snivy out," said Ash

"But, I wish to destroy trip now," said Ash. Ash and gang then went outside but until Ash heard a familiar voice "Give me a side, give me a side" as person crashed into him sending Ash nearby fountain

"Sorry! Sorry!" said the person

"Bianca, why in this world, every time you send me in the water," said Ash as he came out of the fountain

"Sorry Ash, " said Bianca clearly embarrassed with her action

"It's okay, I want you to meet my Alolan friends, he is kiawe, sophocles, she is mallow, Lana, Lillie and he is professor kukui and this is rotom dex," said Ash as rotom dex started to click Bianca's photo

"Nice to meet you "

"What a flavor of delightful battle I can imagine, sugar and spice I would love to see battles nice," said a familiar voice

"Cilan, it's nice to see you once again," said Ash

"Hey Ash," said Iris from behind and beside her is fraxure

"And Axew evolved" asked Ash

"Fraxure frax," said Fraxure as he nuzzled Ash

"Yes a month back, and you are not looking kid anymore," said Iris

"Hey! why did you leave me there" asked Bianca

"Well you were in hurry remember," asked Cilan

"Oh yeah sorry for blaming you guys," said Bianca

"So do all of you are here to take part," asked Ash

"Yes, we are, and more rivals of yours are coming here from Unova," said Bianca meanwhile a yellow pokemon crashed into Ash

_"Ash, nice to meet you," said a pokemon_

"Jirachi, you are here this means," said Ash

"Hi Ash," said Max and May from behind followed by Harrison, Mason and Ash's other Hoenn rivals

"May, Max, Harrison, Tyson, and Mason. You guys are here too, battles are going to be amazing," said Ash

"Well Ash is looking more excited for battles than trials," said Lana

"Hmm, yeah, he is too happy when it comes to battling," said Lillie

"So, is there anyone from Sinnoh," asked Ash

"You called me," asked a voice

"Paul and Reggie," said Ash as he saw both brothers standing behind him,

"Hey Ash, how you have been man," asked Reggie

"I am awesome, " replied Ash

"Hey Ash, over here," said Dawn from far away

"Hey Dawn, nice to see you," said Ash as dawn gave Ash a lovely hug

"Where is Piplup," asked Ash

"Well she is with mom," said Dawn

"Aunt grace is here," asked Ash

"Yup, she decided to have a vacation," said Dawn

"Man, how many familiar rivals, friends and faces are here," said Ash

"Ketchum I want a good battle from you," said Paul as he went somewhere else

4:00 P.M

It is already two hours passed since Ash and his friends arrived on the island where he met his old friends and rivals and now it is a time for the opening ceremony.

"Look at the crowd guys," said Ash

"Yeah, I didn't remember when we have this amount of competitors," said Max

"Even, other leagues participants are fewer than this time," said Bianca as Charles Goodshow appeared on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I Charles Goodshow, officially announce the beginning of the first Alola league championship. And today we have over two hundred participants making the total count of five hundred and twelve from all seven regions ready to showcase their skills except galar region as they didn't make it here due to some reason. I believe that there are some participants of a few years of experience and some of them are of five years plus experience. I ask you all to give your all no matter how hard this league will be. We are what today, is just because of you. Without any delay let's begin the first ever alola and this time I welcome all the regional champions, trial captains and professor kukui to start the Alola league championship." said Charles Goodshow as fireworks started and a huge sculpture emerged from beneath the ground showing the regional legendary pokemon solgaleo and lunala and beneath them are all other legendary pokemon including Arceus which light up with different colors.

One by One Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Alder, Diantha, Drake, Pyramid King Branden take their place.

"You guys take the stage," said goodshow

"Thank you Charles goodshow," said Cynthia as she moves first

"Guys, when I started years ago, I was like you only, a rookie, lost so many battles, gym matches and minor the every league battles until I trained harder than ever, but this is no time to say my autobiography. Just wishing you good luck for the competition," said Cynthia as after her other regional champions give their speeches

"Now Professor kukui will elaborate the format," said Diantha

" First of all looking at the huge number of 512 participants, we decided to group the participants in 64 groups of eight players in each group. Then matches in each group will be played in round robin manner, meaning each player will battle each player of same battle will not be one on one, nor two on two but it will be two on two triple battle to check how a trainer will coordinate the two Pokémon at round will span over time of a week.

And four players in each group will move to round two. Till top 16 the matches will be three on three single battle.

And final matches will be full battles with six Pokémon " said Kukui

" well that's good news," said ash

"And the winner of the Alola league will get the opportunity to battle each champion and island kahunas present here in full six on six battle," said professor kukui at which all participants fill the stadium with cheers and roar "We have all groups and matchups here, so remember your group and opponent," said kukui as he pressed a button on remote and details flashed on the screen" said Kukui

"I am in Group A and against a person named Gisselle and my battle is first at ten in the morning," said Ash

"I am in group B, " said Mallow

"I am in group D," said Max

"I am in group B too," said Kiawe

"I am in group A against a boy named Joe," said Lillie

" Me in group E," said Bianca

"I and Lana are in group F," said Sophocles

"Iris and I are in group C," said Cilan

"Listen up, if we face each other in future, we will give our all," said Sophocles to which everyone nodded

"Pikachu you remembered Gisselle, the girl from pokemon tech," asked Ash at which Pikachu thought and then give an affirmative nod

"I think, she is strong trainer now," said Ash

Somewhere a girl is looking at her opponent on the screen

_"Beware, Ash Ketchum, I will defeat you," thought Gisselle somewhere present in the stadium_

Same night - Participant's suite

"Pikachu let's see, what pokemon she have," said Ash as he searches for Gisselle in participant's database

"Let's see, she had just started her journey four years back and participated in Indigo league, Silver conference, ever grande conference and Lilly of the Valley conference and she has a good amount of pokemon, majority of them are female pokemon like milotic, delcatty, linoon, etc. And I don't know whom she is going to send as this is her first battle only," said Ash

"No matter what she throws at us, but we will win this. We have Z moves as the last resort. Remember, we found few z crystals in the caves while searching for the pokemon. " said Ash stroking the head of the Pikachu

"Good night Pikachu, we have to get ready tomorrow for our first battle," said Ash to which he nodded and drifted to sleep

Next Day - July 4th,2019

9:58 AM

"Ready Ash, you can do it," said Ash to himself as he is standing in near the entrance to the battlefield

"Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, today is our first battle of the day of first Alola league and we have all our champions present here, starting with Kanto and Johto champion Lance, then from Hoenn we have Steven and ex Hoenn champion Wallace,then Sinnoh champion Cynthia followed by Alder of Unova region and from Kalos we have Diantha and from orange league we invited Champion Drake and battle frontier pyramid king Brandon.

So without any delay let's call our first participants are from same region Kanto. We have brave and talented Giselle from the saffron city in the Kanto region and another one is Ash Ketchum from pallet town in Kanto region. So please give a round of applause and welcome Ash Ketchum on the red side and Giselle on the green side." said the announcer as a platform floated in the air with two trainers on it.

"And now rules of this battle is simple, you have to defeat pokemon of opposite participant and no substitution allowed, even if your pokemon is able to battle you have to continue with it while you can forfiet your pokemon and this screen will decide who is going to start first" said the Announcer as both Ash and Gisele's images highlight randomly and after few second it stops on Ash "And Ash is going first"

"Trainers send your first team," said Announcer

"Nice to see you, Ash, once again, I have to take revenge," said Giselle smiling

"Me too, well that battle was just fluke, I was beginner back that time," said Ash as he and Giselle picks two Pokeball each and released their two pokemon

"Grumpig and Medicham, on to the battlefield," said Giselle

"Sandshrew and metang, show them your strength," said Ash as ice mouse and iron claw pokemon materialized on the field

"Sandshrew and Metang this is your first official battle, hope you are ready," asked Ash to which they nodded

"Ash selected sandshrew and Metang, and Giselle selected medicham and grumpig and both are psychic type pokemon," said Commentator

"Sandshrew and Metang vs Grumpig and Medicham, let the battle begin, hope rules are clear to you," asked Referee to which both nodded

Sandshrew Metang - **vs** \- Grumpig Medicham

"Metang start off with ice punch on medicham,sandshrew use rapid spin on grumpig," said Ash

"And both metang and sandshrew started offensively," said commentator as metang's claw surrounded in icy blue energy and sandshrew started to spin towards grumpig

"You think this could stop us," said Giselle " Medicham, use detect into the fire punch, Grumpig use iron tail to send sandshrew away" commanded Giselle and as ordered Medicham's eyes glow red as she jumped over metang and landed a critical fire punch on it which sends metang skidding on the ground. On another side, grumpig's tail glowed white and stretched as grumpig hit sandshrew sending it crashing on the wall

"Sandshrew, Metang are you okay," asked Ash as both pokemon appeared in front of Ash with a positive confirmation.

"Okay, now let's get more defensively offensive," said Ash as he gave Giselle a smile

"Ash it seems you are still weak huh," said Giselle

"Nah, we are just getting started, your pokemon are trained for a long time, I am just using my recently caught team," said Ash

Back in the stands, Ash's friends are discussing "Ash is using his new team, but wouldn't it put him in danger" asked Iris

"Nope, he had used his new pokemon Krabby before in the league against Mandy in the first round of indigo conference, and he won," said a new voice from behind

"Hey Gary, how are you," asked Max

"I am good Max. I want to settle the score with Ash, his Charizard, and my Blastoise," said Gary as new faces are looking at him

"By the way, my name is Gary, Ash's rival and friend, and a pokemon professor, from pallet town in Kanto itself," said Gary

\- Back on the battlefield -

"Medicham use force palm on metang, Grumpig use fire pinch on the sandshrew," said Giselle

"Metang get high in the air and sandshrew use blizzard counter shield attack," said Ash shocking Giselle

"Counter what," said Giselle as metang flew out of the range

"Metang," said Metang as he is hovering in the air

"sand shrew sand," said sandshrew as he started to spin at a rapid pace while releasing a blizzard attack which created a shield formation as it strikes medicham and grumpig hitting freezing them in the process.

"What an amazing technique used by Ash Ketchum, to defend yourself and attack the opponent at the same time," said commentator " And it seems we have seen the same technique used by Ash Ketchum in Lilly of the valley conference" added another commentator. Trip, on the other hand, is clicking the picture of Ash's battle.

"Medicham and grumpig, break yourself free," said Giselle

"Metang quick, before the break free use bullet punch on medicham,sandshrew use bide on grumpig," said Ash as sandshrew used bide as he his vunerable to attacks standing still and metang dashed towards medicham with his claws glowing white.

"Medicham, Grumpig grum," said both pokemon as they broke free themselves

_"What, man, these are strong pokemon," thought Ash_

"Ash, you can't defeat my pokemon," said Giselle mocking Ash

"Medicham use fire punch on sanddhrew back to back," said Giselle as medicham landed the punches on sandshrew as he took damage from fire punches

"Now,Medicham use psychic to hold both of them and grumpig use confuse ray on both of them" ordered Giselle

"Metang use ariel ace combined with a zen headbutt," said Ash as Metang,used ariel ace combined with a zen headbutt and dashed at grumpig. Before grumpig can use confuse ray metag already strike it knocking it out instantly.

"Nice job grumpig, have a nice rest, Medicham use psychic and throw sandshrew away," said Giselle as she picks another Pokeball of her

"Go flygon," said Giselle releasing her dragon and ground type which is levitating in the air.

"That is what I wanted, Sandshrew now release bide energy and use rapid spin on medicham, Metang use, Gravity," said Ash shocking Giselle as Metang landed on the ground and glowed pink releasing the gravitational waves intensifying the gravitational pull of the battlefield.

"Fly fly flygon," said flygon as it tried to flew but nothing works.

"And Ash Ketchum, bounded flygon to stay down to earth," said Commentator

"Metang, quick finish medicham, use flash cannon, Sandshrew use blizzard on flygon," said Ash as sandshrew released blizzard and metang launched the flash cannon "Flygon use Draco Meteor, Medicham use detect into fire punch on metang" Giselle. As Ash's pokemon fired their attacks, but medicham used detect and timely dodged the flash cannon that past Giselle and rushed at metang with fire encased punch and flygon released the Draco Meteor.

"And it seems both sides are not going down," said Commentator

"Sandshrew Draco meteor climb," said Ash shocking Giselle, Paul, and Trip

"What Ash is planning to do," said Commentator making the crowd erupt in excitement

Everything is cleared when sandshrew used ice shard as a propeller to propel itself in the air and then jumped on each of the meteors falling on the ground and thanks to gravity the power of meteor is doubled. On another side, medicham is about to land a punch on metang.

"Metang use confusion on her, and then flash cannon, sandshrew use blizzard on flygon," said Ash

"Flygon counter with dragon breath," said Giselle

As ordered before medicham could attack, metang used confusion which made her unable to hit. And after that metang glowed white and a cannon made of pure energy hit medicham knocking her out instantly.

"Medicham unable to battle, metang and sandshrew wins, green corner send your next pokemon," said the referee

"And Ash Ketchum defeated Giselle's medicham," said Commentator

"Ash this is going to finish, camerupt you are up," said Giselle sending her pokemon out

"And with Giselle's camerupt on the field, both sandshrew and metang are at disadvantage," said commentator

"Flygon take sandshrew in the air and use Draco Meteor, camerupt once flygon is in the air use lava plume and overheat together," said Giselle but metang covered sandshrew protecting it from flygon

"And metang become a protective shield for sandshrew," said Commentator

"Metang use flash cannon and sandshrew combine ice shard with it," said Ash as both metang and sandshrew used flash cannon and ice shard that connected with flygon sending her skidding on the ground but camerupt used eruption and overheat that strike both metang and sandshrew knocking them out easily.

"Fly gon fly," said flygon heavily panting from the attack.

"Metang and sandshrew are unable to battle, red corner send your next team," said Referee as Ash looked at flygon and camerupt and then pick two Pokeball,

" Elekid and nosepass, battle time," said Ash sending his two pokemon

Elekid Nosepass - **vs** \- Flygon Camerupt

"Flygon use dragon claw, camerupt use flame charge," commanded Giselle

"Elekid use electroweb into the quick attack,nosepass use power gem," said Ash

"Elekid el" said elekid as it prepared electro ball and launched at flygon taking the shape of then slashed the web with dragon hit flygon in abdomen sending it away and elekid's static paralyzed the flygon and nosepass then glowed white and an orb of energy appeared which released a powerful beam that hit camerupt sending him skidding on the ground.

"Flygon use dragon breath, camerupt use stone edge and then incinerate," ordered Giselle

"Nosepass use power gem and destroy the stone edge, elekid use each stone edge with a quick attack and use ice punch on flygon," said Ash

"Eele kid elek," said elekid as it dashed at high-speed quick attack with the fist encased in ice and nosepass again used power gem that hit the stone edge

"Flygon use dragon breath, camerupt counter power gem with a hyper beam," said Giselle

Both hyper beam and power gem collided resulting in smoke and explosion and flygon's dragon breath sends elekid skidding on the ground covering it in bruises and cuts.

"_Man, this battle is going nowhere else," thought Ash_

_"I must say, you are strong competitor Ash, but this battle is going to end now," thought Giselle_

Back in the stands

"Man, Nosepass and elekid looking weak in front of flygon and Camerupt," said Dawn

"Piplup pip" saud Piplup in agreement

"Fraxure frax," said Fraxure

"Camerupt use earthquake,flygon use Draco Meteor," said Giselle

"elekid use electroweb on Draco meteors, nosepass use earth power," said Ash as both camerupt and nosepass glowed and slammed on the field as camerupt released earthquake and earth power that hit both side of pokemon making them flinch and hurt them a little making them panting, on the other hand, send the electroweb on incoming Draco meteors but the Draco meteors were too powerful and hit elekid and nosepass creating smoke and explosion.

"We have to wait for the smoke to clear, said commentator

" Well Ash, your pokemon are now out of the battle," said Giselle

"Don't be so sure, elekid, nosepass can you listen, if yes then get up, I know you can, I believe in you guys," said Ash as he heard the voice of elekid

"Elekid," said Elekid as bright light released from within the smoke

"Hey guys, what you think, elekid is evolving," asked May

"Yes, the only elekid is able to evolve as nosepass need magnetic area to evolve," said smoke cleared there stood an electabuzz and a heavily panting nosepass.

"way to go electabuzz, now electabuzz use full power ice punch on flygon, nosepass use earth power and electabuzz jump when nosepass uses his earth power," said Ash

"flygon use dragon breath, camerupt use incinerate," said Giselle

As ordered electabuzz dashed at flygon with ice punch and flygon used dragon breath but electabuzz dodged the attack and landed a full power ice punch that knocked out used incinerate and nosepass used earth power, both attacks connected to pokemon on opposite side knocking them out instantly

"Green corner send your final team, Red corner send your next pokemon," said the referee

"Gumshoos and Kadabra on to the battlefield," said Ash as two pokemon materialize on the field.

Ash looked at his electabuzz who is panting heavily.

"Referee I forfeit Electabuzz," said Ash shocking the crowd

"Red corner forfeited his pokemon, please send your final team," said Referee

"Nice job electabuzz, now have a well-deserved rest," said Ash before recalling his electabuzz

"Ampharos and Marowak on to the battleground," said Giselle sending her Rock/Ground and electric type pokemon

"Gumshoos and Kadabra," said Ash releasing his two pokemon

Ampharos Marowak - **vs** \- Kadabra Gumshoos

"Ampharos start with electric terrain, Marowak use the bone club," said Giselle

"Gumshoos, use iron tail to block bone club, Kadabra use shadow ball," said Ash

"Ampharos Amp," said Ampharos as it released electricity on to the field electrifying it as electricity coursed through Gumshoos and Kadabra. Marowak dashed at Gumshoos with the bone glowing white, but Gumshoos used his tail turned as hard as iron and hit bone which releases shockwaves. Kadabra sends shadow ball at Ampharos.

"Ampharos quick, use electro ball to counter, then fire dragon pulse," said Giselle. "Marowak he is close to you, use stone edge," added Giselle

Ampharos quickly launched the electro ball, both shadow ball and electro ball connected to each other resulting in an explosion, on another side marowak launched stone projectiles that hit gumshoos sending it across the field.

"Kadabra use telekinesis on Ampharos and marowak, gumshoos use ice punch and fire punch on Ampharos and marowak interchangeably," said Ash as Kadabra's eyes glowed and both ampharos and marowak outlined in psychic energy as Kadabra brings both pokemon near him. Gumshoos's one fist encased in fire and ice as he started to land a barrage of ice punch and fire punches on both pokemon.

"And, it seems both pokemon of Giselle are in trouble," said commentator

_"Great, he has an advantage on me," thought Giselle_

"Ampharos, use Dragon pulse, Marowak use hyper beam," said Giselle

"Not so quick, Kadabra give it a finishing blow, use shadow ball on ampharos, gumshoos use bide," said Ash as Kadabra signaled Ash that he can't keep up more.

"Ampharos, amp," said Ampharos as it released a dragon pulse and gumshoos released the bide attack that connected with each other once again resulting in the explosion as Kadabra loosed its grip on them after which marowak then released hyper beam that is heading for Kadabra

"Ampharos use, dragon pulse," said Giselle

"Gumshoos prepare for bide, Kadabra use telekinesis to send dragon pulse and hyper beam back at the opposite user, "said Ash as Kadabra's eyes glowed blue and both attacks stopped in mid-track and Kadabra motioned his hands at Ampharos and Marowak as both attacks strike the marowak and ampharos.

Ampharos and Marowak both started to pant heavily."Ampharos use zap canon on Kadabra, Marowak use stone edge on Gumshoos" said Giselle as Marowak hit Gumshoos with stone edge sending Gumshoos skidding on ground and ampharos used zap cannon.

"Kadabra use telekinesis and send it on Marowak," said Ash as Kadabra once again sends the attack back at Ampharos. Meanwhile, Gumshoos is ready to execute Bide.

"Now, Gumshoos and Kadabra fuse bide and psybeam," said Ash as Gumshoos released bide in a powerful energy form and Kadabra added bide to that which upon making contact with Ampharos and Marowak, knocked them out sending shockwaves everywhere.

"Gumshoos and Kadabra win, making Ash winner of this phase of round-robin match" declared referee making the crowd erupt in cheers.

"Return both of you nice job," said Ash and Giselle also recalled her pokemon.

"Ash Ketchum, I must say you are strong, now I must take my leave, " said Giselle as both shook their hands and left towards the exit.

"Finally Ash, won first round," said Bianca

"Yeah, he did it,and he don't seems like a kid anymore," said Iris

xxx Pokemon Center xxx

"Nurse joy, please heal these guys," said Ash giving her pokeballs

"Sure, please wait for two hours," said Nurse joy

To be continued...

(A/N : And this the ending of first match of round robin phase one, more battles are to come in next chapters.Please lete know did you like this chapter or not in review section or any other suggestions are most welcome.)

Ash's pokemon: Total( 53)

On Hand(6): Kadabra,sandshrew,electabuzz,nosepass, gumshoos,metang

At pokemon school(47):

Charizard, Snorlax, Pikachu,Ivysaur,wortortle, Kingler, Tauros ,Muk,Butterfree, pidgeot,Lapras,primeape,Heracross, Donphan,Meganium,Typhlosion, Noctowl ,croconaw,Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Crawdaunt ,Glaile,Infernape,Flotatzel, Torterra, Gliscor, Staraptor, Gibite,Krokodile, dewott,Snivy, Pignite, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Boldore, Scraggy, Unfezant,Halucha, Noveirn, Talonflame, Greninja, Goodra,lycanroc,rowlet,meltan,torracat

Kiawe: charizard,turtonator,marowak, salandit,magmar,fletchinder,growlithe

Sophocles: togdemaru,vilavolt, magnemite, elekid,lanturn,alolan geodude,emolga

mallow: cottonee,tsareena,petlil,parasect,morelul, fomantis

lana:psyduck,brionne,eevee,tentacool, gastrodon,dewpider,corsola,lumineon

lillie: vulpix,ledian,munchlax,riombee,wingull ,jigglypuff,clefairy


	2. Evolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak

Chapter 2: Evolution

July 4th, 2019

11:00 A.M

Ash is waiting in the pokemon center for his pokemon to be healed while his other friends asking him about his counter shield and Draco meteor climb technique.

"You see, when I was in Sinnoh, I had to keep gym leader fantina's ghost pokemon away from mine and I took inspiration from dawn, where she told Piplup to use bubble while spinning as a part of contest performance," said Ash

"wow, that is simply amazing," said Iris

"And what about the eating the energy ball attack, " asked Cilan

"Well it accidentally discovered that if a pokemon swallow any attack of the same typing, it gives a boost to overall attack stat," said Ash

"That's simply amazing. We can use that as part of performances too," said Max

"Well Dawn used that," said Ash

"So, why didn't you used it in Unova," asked Cilan

"Well, truth to be told, it didn't strike me at that time," said Ash

"Seriously Ash, we all saw your Unova league performance, you were looking like a novice, not even a person who had defeated so many powerful opponents before," said Max

"Ash Ketchum, please take your pokemon, they are now healed up." announced Nurse joy

"Ash, next is my battle, in next one hour," said Lillie " and I am nervous for it,"

"I can understand, first league battle always makes you nervous, and you do few a mistakes. I remembered in my battle against Ritchie, a friend of mine. I used Charizard because my other pokemon were tired up due to battling team rocket and he didn't listen to me at all, instead he slept in front of the audience." said Ash

"Now, he listens you right," said Kiawe

"Yup, he is one of my strongest fire types due to his training at the charicific valley," said Ash making Bianca's eyes go widened

"I have to switch my team, coming in twenty minutes," said Ash as he went to receive his pokemon

"Thanks, nurse joy, " said Ash as he picks his pokeballs after which he dialdialledfessor at the pokemon school.

"Hello Ash, the nice battle you have done, so which pokemon you need next" asked professor Samson oak

"Well I need, lycanroc, Rowlet, Meltan, Torracat, Ivysaur and Lapras in exchange of these guys," said Ash

After ten minutes transfer is completed and Samson oak wishes Ash good luck for his next battle.

"Guys, I have to go and train for my next battle," said Ash

"Ok, but be quick, before Lillie's match begins," said Sophocles

"Yeah, don't worry," said Ash

"Pikachu, let's go," said Ash as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder

After ten minutes, Ash is in the clearing

"Come out guys," said Ash releasing his pokemon as Lycanroc, Rowlett, Meltan, Torracat, Ivysaur, and Lapras materialized in front of Ash.

"Lapras and Ivysaur this is your first battle under me after a long time, after orange islands," said Ash at which both pokemon nodded, Lapras licked Ash and Ivysaur being Ivysaur give Ash a gentle tackle.

"Now rowet and meltan," said Ash but both of them were found sleeping

"Ivysaur and Pikachu, why I have a feeling that I had to face another Charizard sleeping scenario at the league once again," said Ash as Ivysaur and Pikachu both patted on Ash's back

"Rowlet and Meltan wake up guys, we have to do a final rehearsal for battle," said Ash

"Row let rowlet row," said Rowlet as he gave Ash a salute

"Meltan melt meltan mel," said Meltan copying his new mentor

"Okay everyone, let's form a group, lapras and pikachu you both spar against each other, lycanroc and Ivysaur, meltan and rowlet, and torracat you are left alone " said Ash

Meanwhile an ultra wormhole opens up from which emerges a queen naganadel and another naganadel appears

"Nangana, " said Naganadel happily

"Who are you," asked Ash until pikachu noticed a necklece in the waist of the pokemon.Torracat,lycanroc,Rowlet licked naganadel.Meltan is confused as rowlet told it that she is their friend.

"Pika pi," said Pikachu happily as Ash noticed necklece too

"Poipole is that you," asked Ash as she started to rotate

"_Dear owner of Naganadel she is the same poipole that you send back to ultra dimension. She misses you and she wants to fight for you in the league, she wanted to get stronger so she was training until an ultra beast attacked the hive in which she battled but she was tired,her determination leads her to learn dragon pulse making her evolve and defeated ultra beast.She shown her wish to return to you.She learnt new moves as well.So, I want you to keep her and since you are the owner you can keep her forever" said the dragon type ultrabeast_

"Thanks,by the way how is your dimension," asked Ash

_"It's good, now I must take my leave," said Naganadel queen_

"We wish to see you again, please be safe," said Ash as Naganadel disapeared

"Rotomdex please scan Naganadel," asked Ash

"sure," said Rotomdex as it scanned Naganadel

"Ash, Naganadel knows acid,dragon pulse,fury attack, venoshock,charm , shadow claw,dragon claw,gastro acid, thunderbolt, flamethrower, poison jab, darkpulse,x-scissor,ariel ace,draco meteor,airslash"

" Wow amazing naganadel, you learned these moves all your own," asked Ash to which she nodded

"So Naganadel, you and Torracat, team up" said Ash to which both noded

" Now everyone, we have to see how can we dodge every attack, and land a hit," said Ash

"Naganadel and Torracat you will battle under my command and pikachu and lapras you will act on your own.

" Ok then, Naganadel use dragon pulse, torracat use flamecharge on pikachu," said Ash

Torracat charged at pikachu and Naganadel launched dragon pulse.Lapras launched water pulse at torracat who dodged the attack.Pikachu charged at torracat with newly learned move wild charge and Naganadel launched the dragon pulse that obliriated the water pulse completely

And for the next full hour all of them trained a lot and eventually got tired.

" Nice work all of you, now take a nice rest okay," said Ash to which his pokemon just nodded and went to relax a bit and his naganadel and old pokemon started to have conversation.

"Ivysaur you were great too," said Ash gently petting his first grass type.

"Oh no, Lillie's battle is about to begin,let's go" said Ash in panic

"You, let's have a battle," said a guy from behind

"Who are you," asked Ash turning towards the voice source.

"A competitor, the name is cross," said the guy appeared from behind the bushes having the facial expression of Paul and beside him is lycanroc midnight form

"Cross, what you want, your lycanroc seems strong," said Ash

"You didn't heard me clear, don't you ? As I said, I want a battle right now," said Cross

"Let's make this two vs two, your rowlet, and torracat vs two of my pokemon.If you agree with this, then I could consider you strong or I would pretend that you are a looser." said Cross smirking

"What's that pokemon," said cross looking at naganadel

"Not your concern," said Ash

"We have just finished training, they are in no state to battle," said Ash

"Pathetic excuse for a pathetic trainer," said Cross

"I will fight Cross," said Ash after staring him for a minute

"Rowlet and Torracat, get ready," said Ash as he knows that they are in no state to battle, but his pokemon will give their all.

"Here is my pokemon, " said Cross releasing his Kommo-o as dual, dragon and fighting type pokemon.

"Rowlet, get ready," said Ash as rowlet started to hover Kommo-o

"Kommo-o use clanging scales," said Cross

"Kommo- kom" said kommo releasing loud roar, and started to strike his scales together releasing the loud noise

"Rowlet row" said rowlet screamed as he is unable to stand against the loud noise

"Rowlet endure it and use the brave bird," said Ash

"Rowlet row," said Rowlet as he narrowed his eyes and then glowed orrange and dashed at Kommo-o with engulf in flames.

"Kommo-o stop rowlet and use flamethrower at him," said Cross

"Kommo" said Kommo-o as he narrowed his eyes and waited for rowlett to strike him and once rowlet is near kommo-o,it brings both of his hands forward and then used his power to stop the rowlet and in which he got succeeded.

"What ! " said Ash as he is shocked to the core.

"Row let row" said Rowlet as he started to panic but he can't get out of the grip of kommo-o who opened his mouth and the flames can be seen inside the mouth

"Pika pi" pikachu screamed in concern of his friend

On other side ivysaur,lycanroc,lapras, meltan,poipole and torracat also worried about him.Then Kommo-o released a powerful flamethrower that engulfed rowlet,burning him to crisp.Afterwhich rowlet was laying on the ground unable to move

"Rowlet, no, please get up buddy I know you can fight back" said Ash

"Rowlet row," said Rowlet as he stood up, and started to circle Kommo-o again.

"Way to go buddy, use synthesis into seed bomb" said Ash as rowlet nodded and glowed green after which he restored his energy and then released the seed bomb attack.

"Kommo-o destroy seed bomb and use sky upper cut " said Cross

"Kommo-o " said the dragon as he brings his claws forward, waiting for perfect time for seed bomb to be in his range and once seed bomb which is everstone is in the range he slashed the stone with claws turning it into the dust.Then Kommo-o's fist glows white as he strike rowlet with the sky uppercut attack, sending the bird few feets away from him

"Rowlet use leafage into brave bird once again," said Ash as rowlet released the swirling leaves that headed straight for kommo-o and then Rowlet dashed towards his opponent with brave bird.

"Kommo-o use dragon rage " said Cross as kommo-o started to garher draconic energy and released the blue wave that took shape of the dragon and connected with leafage completely decimating it and then hit rowlet. The attack completely took over rowlet sending it crashing into the ground.

"Row let" rowlet said as he looked at Kommo-o whith one eye open, kommo-o is glaring at him too.He tried to get up with all of his power left.

"Rowlet can you battle buddy, If you can't then please you don't have to" said Ash

"Rowlet row" said Rowlet as he glowed green and used synthesis

"Ok rowlet use energy ball," said Ash

"Use dragon claw," said Cross

Rowlet used the ball of pure grass energy and launched at the Kommo-o. "Kommo" said kommo-o as it used the dragon claw and strike the energy ball, destroying it completely

"Kommo-o use drago meteor and then finish Rowlet with close combat," said Cross

"Rowlet use brave bird," said Ash

Rowlet dashed at Kommo-o who is starting to prepare draco meteor.As rowlet is approaching Kommo-o he had one thought in his mind and that is to defeat the dragon.

Kommo-o launched the orb in the air which splitted into multiple meteors, the meteors started to fall on the field leading to destruction.Kommo-o then get close to rowlet and started to use the close combat attack.

Ash could only watch his poor pokemon and friend getting hit by the dragon.

"Kommo-o fry that bird and use brutal swing," said Cross in complete boredome

"Raw rawrrr" roared Kommo-o as he used flamethrower and then used the brutal swing that sends rowlet in the air crashing towards Ash

"Rowlett," said Ash as he catch his grass and flying type in his arms

"Sorry Rowlett, I shouldn't have send you against a fully evolved dragon type" said Ash as he is started to cry, tears started to fall on rowlet

"Meltan melt" cried meltan and his other pokemon are glaring at the Cross

"Rowlet sorry, now you should rest," said Ash as he took his pokeball out but something strange happens, rowlett started to glow white after which he flew in the air and his body started to change and after a minute there stood Dartrix

"You evolved rowlet," said Ash in happiness as he started to glow once more and then after few seconds there is decidueye

"Dec " said Decidueye

"You evolved twice, I am happy for you buddy," said Ash as his pokemon started to cheer too

"Rowlet evolved zzzzz !" exclaimed Rotomdex as he started to scan the Decidueye

"Decidueye learned new moves: spirit shackle, phantom force, and shadow sneak" informed rotomdex

"You got lucky, my bad that we destroyed the everstone," said Cross cursing himself

"Ok decidueye use shadow sneak into spirit shackle," said Ash as Decidueye sneaked into shadows of trees

"Kommo-o use earthquake to bring the owl out," said Cross as Kommo-o followed order and slamed his foot on ground that shaken up the surrounding as kommo-o created the shockwaves after which Decidueye came from behind the kommo-o and then decidueye draws and arrow quil from his wings, a shadowy aura surrounded it and then he launched the arrow.

"Kommo-o counter with close combat," said Cross as kommo-o started to assault the incoming spirit shackle attack and destroyed it and in the process, he got hurt too.

"Decidueye its time to use the full power brave bird and while striking kommo-o use steel wing to do more damage, " said Ash as decidueye does what is being ordered

Decidueye flew in the air and then took a 360 loop befote getting surrounded in the orange aura and then move towards the kommo-o.

"Kommo-o use dragon claw into dragon pulse," said Cross as kommo-o prepared the dragon claw.

"Now Decidueye use steelwing along with brave bird" said Ash as decidueye expand his wings and turned them like steel.On other side Kommo-o brought his claws in front.Both attacks collided.Decidueye is giving his all and Kommo-o using his full force to stop the brave bird attack to the point when electric sparks started to emit.

"Kommo- o" said kommo-o as he launched the dragon pulse that engulfed the Decidueye sending him in the air.

"Decidueye" screamed Ash as he run to grab him.

"Sorry Decidueye !" said Ash as he looked at his fainted pokemon before recalling him back

"Return," said Cross recalling his dragon type

"Well, I am impressed that you try to keep with the kommo-o, too bad that you still lost against me, now let me present you my another pokemon , " said Cross sending his Incineroar

"Roar..." incineroar release a loud roar that send pikipek flying out of the forest

"Torracat, ready buddy" said Ash at which torracat came in front glaring at Incineroar

"Incineroar use close combat," said Cross

"Torracat use flame charge" said Ash as Torracat engulfed in flame and charged at incineroar. Incineroar then blocked torracat with his arm and started to use combat in close range.Torracat pelted with kicks and punches

"Now use seismic toss," said Cross

"Torracat before he grabs you, use shadow claw," ordered Ash as torracat's claw surrounded with ghost energy and slashed Incineroar and gained some distance but it didn't affect incineroar.

"Incineroar use full power incinerate," said Cross

"Torracat counter with your own overheat," said Ash

Both powerful fire type attacks connected and started to push each other.

"Torracat...tor" said torracat as he add more power to the attack

"Cineroar " said Incineroar as he add more power too until it leads to explosion

"Incineroar use dark pulse," said Cross

"Torracat use flamethrower against dark pulse and then use fury swipe," said Ash

Incineroar launched the pulse of dark energy and torracat launched the flamethrower and both attacks resulted into explosion after which torracat used fury swipes.

Incineroar then grabbed the torracat and jumped high in the air, swinging torracat 360 before slamming him on the ground.

Ash is worried, he looked at cross and incineroar before looking at fallen torracat .Incineroar and cross are looking at Ash with smirk and then started to walk away

"It's over" said Cross

"It's not over yet, torracat listen buddy, can you wake up" said Ash as there is still no any response

"I told you, that you are weak and you proved me that you are weak, " said Cross

"If you challenge a trainer who is in no condition to battle, then you are weak not me," countered Ash

"A trainer will accept challenge even if he is tired, this is a quality of a trainer," said Cross

" Torracat, if you can listen then please wake up, please," said Ash focusing on torracat as Torracat ears twitched

Torracat is lying unconcious but inside his mindspace there stood an incineroar and litten in front of him

_' you are strong, just look at me, I am your future, don't let him under power you ' said incineroar's image_

_'And hope you remembered me, I was your past, a timid litten, abandoned by trainer and later adopted by a __stoutland, who later died due to end of his lifespan.Then Ash, he took me in and now I am you, more stronger than ever. ' said litten_

_'You can defeat incineroar, just believe in you, feel your inner strength and counter with full force, we are with you,' said inceneroar as litten's image merged into torracat and then incineroar merged into_ _torracat as he started to glow._

"Sorry torracat, I made you hurt, " said Ash as torracat opened his eyes and he started to glow and began changing form.Slowly torracat started to grow, stood on his hind legs and then there stood Incineroar instead of the torracat.

"Cine incine" said incineroar as he looked at Ash happily

"You evolved, I am happy too," said Ash wiping tears from his eyes and petted the incineroar

"I have to go, will see you in the league round, for now train hard," said Cross as he recalled his pokemon and started to walk away before disappearing into shadows.

"Well, it seems we have to train harder than ever," said Ash before recalling his pokemon

"Let's go pikachu, Lillie's match is going to begin." said Ash as he started to walk towards the pokemon center

_"I lost, against an unknown trainer, well I know we have to train more harder, " thought Ash_

_"Cross we will defeat you," said Ash with determination_

"Pikachu, we may have lost, but we will win against the cross," said Ash

"Pika pi pika " replied pikachu with enthusiasm

"Meltan is now our weakest in terms of power, but he is more determined to fight " said Ash to which pikachu nodded

"Naganadel I have your old pokeball, I kept it so that I can remember you anytime I can, but since you are back, you are welcome in the family," said Ash to which she nodded as Ash recalled her

xxxxx After twenty minutes xxxx

"Nurse joy, please heal my pokemon, they are tired," said Ash

"Sure," said Joy as Ash gave her all the pokeballs and pikachu

After five minute she came out and said " Sorry Ash, your incineroar and decidueye,they both can't battle for next two days as they are in worst condition and you can take your other pokemon after half and hour ,"

"I can understand,after all they are because of me, and nurse joy give them as much of bed rest you can, " said Ash

"And this round goes to Lillie and her pokemon, " said the announcer gaining Ash's attention

"Man, we missed the battle, I wanted to see Lillie's first league performance," said Ash completely disappointed

For next ten minutes Ash is waiting for his other pokemon to arrive as his friends enter the pokemon center too

"Ash ketchum, why didn't you come to see the battle," asked May

"Well, I was coming but a trainer named cross challenged me and my pokemon," said Ash

"You won right ," asked Mallow

"Nope, actually we were tired from training and he challenged us, right now incineroar and decidueye both aren't allowed to battle for next two days," said Ash

"Ok, wait, torracat and rowlet evolved " interjected Kiawe

"Yes, cross's pokemon destroyed the everstone that rowlet carry with him and torracat evolved too and poipole is back," said Ash

Hey Ash, we want to meet poipole,let's go" said Sophocles

"May, Dawn, Max,Cilan,Iris,Gary,clemont and bonnie you guys wants to come too, Let me introduce you one of my pokemon," said Ash to which they nodded as Ash took them in the forest near the stadium.Twenty minutes later he reached the place.

"Now, where is poipole," asked Lillie

"Everyone, meet poipole," said Ash as he released a pokemon from beastball

"Nagana" said Naganadel

"What's that" asked Iris

"She is naganadel, final grown up poipole," said Ash

"Nagana" said Naganadel as she started to rotate in front of his Alola friends and their pokemon.

"May, Dawn, Max,Cilan,Iris,Gary she is an

ultra beast from ultra world, a dragon and poison type," said Ash

"Poipole I am glad ,you evolved" said Lillie

"Yeah, me too," said Lana

"We all missed you a lot," said Kiawe

"Yeah I believe that we will win the battle," said Ash

"Right Naganadel," said Ash

"Naga" said Naganadel

"Naganadel, I will send you to the pokemon school where you will meet my other pokemon and you can bond with them." said Ash to which she nodded

Ash and his friends returned back to pokemon center and waited for their pokemon to be healed.

"Ash whom you are going to use next," asked Max

"I don't know, after keeping my most powerful pokemon aside, I have to see which pokemon is lucky to battle," said Ash

"Ash ketchum please recieve your pokemon," said Nurse joy

"Wait everyone," said Ash as he went to pick his pokemon

"Pika pi" said pikachu jumping on his shoulders

"Ash I have healed both incineroar and decidueye, make sure they get sufficient rest" said nurse joy

" Sure," assured Ash and picks his pokeballs

"Ash, when is your next battle," asked Max

"Oh, it is in next forty five minutes,I must prepare for my opponent," replied Ash with enthusiasm

"Guys wait here, let me switch my pokemon " said Ash as he walks towards the video phone.Ten minutes later Ash returned with his new team

"So, who is your opponent, " asked Iris

"Well, my opponent is Mandi," replied Ash

"Mandi, I think I have heard this name before," said Gary stroking his chin

"He is the first opponent of mine in the indigo conference," replied Ash

"Yes, now I remember, you won only by using your kingler," said Gary

"You are right, but this time I will not win just by pure luck," said Ash with determination

"Ash I forgot to give you this," said Gary as he brings the case out

"What's that," asked Ash

"Well this is a pidgeotite and I found while travelling to kalos, so I thought it would be a great idea to give you as a gift ," said Gary

"And this this mega ring too," said Gary

"Thanks Gary, you are best friend that I could have asked for," said Ash

xxx Fourty Five minutes later xxx

04:00 P.M

"Ladies and gentlement, please welcome our next competitors Ash ketchum and astounding Mandi from Kanto region," said Announcer making crowd go wild

"Hey May what you think will Ash win this time," asked Gary

"Yes, he will," said May

"The rules are same, for the roundrobin matches.Trainers please send your pokemon," said the referee

"Well Ash, it seems we are agaist each other again, last time you won by pure luck, now you will loose," said Mandi as he shown his keystone attatched to his wrist band

"You have mega evolve pokemon, but don't worry I will not hold back," said Ash

"Gyarados, milotic battle time," said Mandi

"Electabuzz, pidgeot into the war zone," said Ash reasing his two pokemon

"Mandi starts of with two water types and Ash used a flying and electric type." said one commentator

"Right, Ash is playing smart, electric attacks will take care of ground while flying type can dodge the attacks," added another commentator

"Let the battle begin," said Refree

Meanwhile in the vip area

"It seems Ash should need to know the truth about me," said Alian

"Alian wait for the right time, when the time is right we will tell him that you are his brother," said the person

"You forget about me," said another person

"You wait too," said the person

\--Electabuzz Pidgeot vs Milotic Gyarados --

"Ok gyarados, start with dark pulse on pidgeot, and milotic use water pulse on electabuzz," said Mandi

"Gya, mil" said both milotic and gyarados as they launched their attacks

"Electabuzz send water pulse back to milotic with ice punch and pidgeot use ariel ace" said Ash

As commanded electabuzz's fist glows blue as ice started to form around the fist and then he strikes the water pulse which started to push electabuzz back.Pidgeot on other side dodged the attack gracefulky and his speed was so amazing that it strikes gyarados with full force.

"Pidgeot's speed is amazing, I must say that Ash has trained his pidgeot with full dedication." said one commentator

Electabuzz's icepunch is freezing the water pulse.

"Milotic use icebeam to freeze the electabuzz, gyarados use stone edge on pidgeot," commanded Mandy

Gyarados roared as two rings formed around gyarados and it converted into stone projectiles that gyarados launched at pidgeot.Milotic send icebeam at electabuzz.

"Electabuzz use electroweb on yourself and pidgeot use hurricane," commanded Ash as electabuzz used electroweb that at as a defensive shield and pidgeot flapped the wings so quickly and fast resulting in creation of strong winds that are lifting milotic from the ground. Hurricane deflected the stoneedge back towards Mandi's pokemon

"Ok pidgeot finish this with brave bird on gyarados and electabuzz use full power thunder on the milotic," ordered Ash as pidgeot strike Gyarados with full power bravebird and electabuzz used full power thunder on milotic. Both attacks hit their targets lowering thier health to great percentage.

"It seems those attacks are doing great damage to Mandi's pokemon," said commentator

"Damn, " Said Mandi

"it's time," said Mandi as he showed his mega stone to Ash

"Mega gyarados, huh" said Ash as he looked at his key stone as well.

"You send mega evolution at us,we will retaliate with the mega evolution too," said Ash as he looked at his pidgeot who looked back at Ash again

"Respond to the heart, listen to us ,keystone activate," said Mandi and Ash together as they activate both of their keystone and then energy released from both the keystones and the stones each pokemon are holding.Both keystones and megastone released energy waves after which both pidgeot and gyarados started to mega evolve.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome mega gyarados and mega pidgeot," said Commentator making crowd cheer in happiness as mega evolution is new to them

"Ahh, look at that, mega pidgeot is awsome," said Max in awe

"Gyarados use dragon rage," said Mandi

"Milotic use hydro pump," added Mandi

Gyarados and Milotic both fired thier own attacks.

"Electabuzz counter with full power thunder and pidgeot ready to execute the zmove " commanded Ash as started to execute the z move.Ash did z-move pose and the zpower transfered to pidgeot after which pidgeot flew high in the air and then flew towards the Gyarados executing the zmove.

"Mandi this is our z move, supersonic strike," said Ash as electabuzz used full power thunder that connected with the milotic knocking her out instantly.

Electabuzz on other hand dodged the hydropump on time by few centimeters

On other side pidgeot is hit by dragon rage.Both are pushing each attack towards each other. Pidgeot putting all of his power in the attack,pushing the dragon rage back at gyarados.

"Pidgeot you can do it buddy," said Ash as pidgeot scream loud before successfully striking gyarados.Power of Zmove and mega evolution gives Ash a victory

"Both of the Mandi's pokemon are unable to battle, this round goes to Ash," said island kahuna Hala who is taken up role of a referee

"Return both of you" said Mandi as he recalled his fainted pokemon

"Not bad Ash, after these so many years you have become good" said Mandi

"Same here, you are great too," replied Ash

"Send your next pokemon out," said Hala

"Guys can you continue," asked Ash to which both nodded

"Okay then, let's show them what we have got," said Ash

"Skarmory and machamp on to the battle field," said Mandi releasing his pokemon

Back in the pokemon school Ash's pokemon are playing with each other, sceptile and infernape are sparring for their turn in the league.And meltan he is looking at other pokemon , specifically Ash's fully evolved ones.Greninja is sparring with charizard, krookoodile and goodra are sparring with each other too.

"_Today, we are closed to the defeat, decidyueye and torracat, both lost because they were tired and Ash he believe in me that I will not let him down,this league is important for him, me and every pokemon he owns.I have to evolve," thought meltan_

_Meltan then started to crawl on the roof of the school and then wait for the few minutes._

_"Hey look, what meltan is doing" asked Kingler_

_"Don't know, maybe chilling out" replied the corphish as Meltan started to rotate his hex nut head vey fast._

_"Calling all Meltans,calling all meltans.Meet me in the forest,meet me in the forest" said Meltan_

_"I am coming guys, don't panic for me," said Meltan as he crawl down and started to move towards the forest_

_Once the meltan is out of the building, other meltans followed him too_

_"What's with meltan,they behave wierd" asked bulbasaur_

_"Can't say anything as of now" said all pokemon_

After few minutes

_"Hey meltan, why you called us, here in the open field, " asked another meltan_

_"You know the wild pokemon here are not good, they can eat us anytime," said another meltan_

_"Guys, listen, we are strong individually, but if we merged ourself then we can be more stronger, and this will give Ash an advantage in the league," said Ash's meltan_

_"But ," said another meltan_

_"I know , you guys wants to be free, and I am not forcing you, it's your choice my friend and I respect your wishes" said Ash's meltan_

_"I am with you, in this way we can become strong and can learn new moves as well," said another meltan_. _While Some of the meltan are in deep thought_

_"Yeah, me too, " said another meltan as they give each other high five while few of them are in serious doubt._

_"Um guys should we merge together," asked another__meltan__"Why not, after all we will be strong, will fight together and got to travel outside alola," said other meltan_

_"Okay let's get merged, we all agreed, we accept the proposal," said all other meltans_

Back in the stadium battle is already started

\-- Skarmory Machamp vs Pidgeot and Electabuzz --

"Skarmory use metal sound, machamp start with focus blast" ordered Mandi

"Pidgeot dodge it using quick attack, electabuzz use quick attack into low kick" said Ash

"And both pokemon started with their best attack. Mandi used metal sound to low defense of the Ash's pokemon and we have to wait and watch for the outcome of the battle." said commentator

Back in the stand Trip is doing photography of Ash's battle.

"Ash is doing great, isn't he" asked Paul

"What you mean, " asked Trip

"You know what I mean, Ash is a great trainer isn't it" asked Paul

"Pfff, in your dreams, he is from boonies and will always be, by the way what I have seen from his battle in unova league, he is no threat" said Trip

"Believe me, I thought of Ash the same way but, he showed me the true meaning of friendship with pokemon, and I can say that with his versatile team of pokemon and the bond he shares with them, he will pass this league like a champion," said Paul

"Why you are favouring him," asked Trip

"Simple, we are friends, though I have not said to him, but he gained my respect the day he defeated me in the league by using a pokemon that once belongs to me and I think, my pokemon,it was his destiny to be trained under Ash" said Paul

"Now can we watch the battle," asked Trip

"Sure, " said Paul

"Skar..." said skarmory as it released the loud ear splitting noise

"Mach amp mach" said Machamp as he launched the orb of focus blast

"Electa " said Electabuzz as he used quick attack to evade the focus blast amd then when he is near the machamp he used low kick but machamp does back flip dodging the attack and then launched another focus blast at close range sending electabuzz skidding on the ground.Pidgeot rammed into.skarmory using quick attack.

"Skarmory use air cutter, machamp close combat," said Mandi

"Pidgeot mirror move and electabuzz use electroweb" commanded Ash

Skarmory flapped his wings and released the sharp blow of wind that cut anything in its path.Pidgeot glowed white and executed the same move copying it.

Machamp dashed towards the electabuzz who released a web made of electricity.

"Machamp machamp mach" said machamp as he used close combat to send electroweb far away from him and then leapt at electabuzz for close range assault.Both air cutter connected with each other resulting into the explosion

"Electabuzz use fire punch and thunder punches to intercept the close combat" said Ash. Electabuzz then counter each and every punch with thunder and fire punches.

"Quick machamp find the opening and use seismic toss, skarmory use sky attack," said Mandi

"Pidgeot counter with your own sky attack and electabuzz don't let machamp give any opening, " said Ash

"Or should I give him the opening,Electabuzz's ability is static so how should I use it" thought Ash as he saw electabuzz still using fire and thunder punch against machamp as he started to get tired

"Electabuzz stop and use thunder , pidgeot use brave bird on skarmory" said Ash

"Skarmory, use brave bird too, machamp grab electabuzz and use seismic toss" said Mandi

Both pidgeot and skarmory flew opposite to each other and then took a uturn and flew towards each other with covered in blue aura.Machamp jumped and landed behind the electabuzz,successfully grabbing him, jumps into the air.

"Electabuzz use thundershock," said Ash as electabuzz looses some thundershock that lowered the hp of machamp. Machamp then spins around in a circle. After a bit, he throws the electabuzz to the ground.Other side both skarmory and pidgeot collided against each other, as a result explosion happens and both pokemon started to fall on the ground, pidgeot reverted back to its normal form.Machamp is on Mandi's side heavily panting.

"Electabuzz and Pidgeot" said Ash in worry

Hala cross check both pidgeot, electabuzz and skarmory.Skarmory stood up while other two are laying unconcious with swirly eyes.

"Electabuzz and Pidgeot are unable to battle, please send your next pokemon" Hala declared

Back at the pokemon school

_"Thankyou guys, we all are one family, let's begin," said Ash's meltan as other meltan started to move around Ash's meltan and perform some sort of dance and changed into liquid state and then all meltan completely converted into liquid and started to flow towards each other,merging together taking a new shape in the form of solid eight feet object, hexnuts started to take their shape,yellow hexnut as head and chest and black hexnut as arms and feet.Finally there stood one pokemon known as melmetal ,evolution of meltan._

_"Wow, I am looking strong.Thankyou guys, thanks a lot for believing in me and supporting me, your help will not go in vain." said melmetal_

_After ten minutes in the pokemon school_

_"Where is he, " asked Incineroar_

"_Who," asked greninja_

_"Our little meltan," said Decidueye until they spotted an eight feet pokemon_

_"Who are you, stay back" said Buizel warning the pokemon_

_"Guys wait, look at his appearance," said Gliscor_

_"Huh, you are right,it resembles" said Staraptor_

_"No way, meltan did you evolved" asked Decidueye_

_"Yes, its me __" said __melmetal_ _rotating his __head.Meanwhile professor samson oak is passing by as he spotted melmetal_

"Hey everyone, who's that pokemon and meltan where is it" asked Samson oak as ivysaur step forward and pointed at melmetal

"Ash would be happy, I will inform him" said Samson oak happily

_"Guys I want to spar with you, I want to see my new strength," melmetal expressed his wish_

_"Okay ,but you should get use to your new body," said glalie_

_"Okay," replied melmetal_

\-- Skarmory Machamp vs Torkoal and Croconaw --

"Croconaw and Torkoal on to the battle field guys," said Ash releasing the two underrated pokemon.Torkoal released black smoke and tears while croconaw is dancing happily

"Let the battle begin," said Hala

"Skarmory use ariel ace on torkoal, Machamp use brick break on croconaw" said Mandi

"Torkoal use full power over heat, croconaw use full power hydro pump" said Ash

In against of Mandi's pokemon Ash's pokemon released their attacks which landed direct hit.Overheat engulfed skarmory knocking him out instantly and Machamp being hit by hydro pump send him crashing into the wall.

"Machamp and skarmory are unable to battle, this round goes to Ash.Trainer send your next pokemon" said Hala

"Return both of you," said Mandi recalling his pokemon

Damn my another pokemon loses to Ash," thought Mandi

"Now let's finish this up," said Mandi as he sends two pokemon on the field from which emerged a steelix and a shiftry

"Let the battle begin," said Hala

\-- Shiftry and Steelix vs Torkoal and Croconaw --

"Steelix start with iron tail, shiftry use leaf tornado" said Mandi

Steelix's tail glows and then he slammed it on the field near torkoal, and shiftry launched the leaf tornado that came towards Ash's pokemon

"Torkoal and croconaw dodge, torkoal use flamethrower on the leafs and croconaw use hydropump," said Ash

Both Croconaw and Torkol launcged their attacks as overheat burned all the leaves and croconaw used hydropump against steelix's iron tail.

"Steelix use screech followed by bind and shiftry use dark pulse," said Mandi

"Croconaw use dragon claw, torkoal use firespin" said Ash

Steelix released ear splitting noise that made both torkoal and croconaw unable to execute attack and shiftry used dark pulse that hit croconaw and torkoal sending them skidding on the ground.

Steelix then dug his way under ground and came outside behind croconaw and binded him in its grip

"Steelix keep building pressure on croconaw and shiftry use hurricane" said Mandi

"Shiftry shi" said shiftry as it used the fan it is holding and whipped up the strong winds on the field that started to push torkoal in the air.Steelix is building pressure on croconaw.

"Torkoal, " said torkoal as his back started to glow intense red and then torkoal balanced himself and launched the attack

"That's inferno" said Ash in amazement as the intense fire type attack grew huge in area and strike shiftry engulfing shiftry in intense flames after which shiftry fainted, having burn on his body .

"Ok torkoal use inferno on steelix as well" said Ash as torkoal send inferno attack at steelix that landed a critical hit after which steelix released croconaw from it's grip.

"Croconaw torkoal use overheat, hydropump" said Ash as torkoal used overheat and croconaw used hydropump that hit steelix knocking him out instantly

"Steelix and shiftry unable to battle,torkoal and croconaw wins.With two pokemon able to battle,this makes Ash winner of this round," declared Hala as stadium erupted in cheers

"Nice job guys," Ash praised his pokemon as torkoal released the smoke and tears and croconaw started to dance but he started to glow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, croconaw is growing fast," said commentator as after few seconds light down there stood feraligatr completely happy

"Congratulations feraligatr,now take a well deserved rest

Outside Stadium

"Wow Ash, that was amazing battle" said May

"Thanks, but literally it was making me little nervous." said Ash

"Nervous because, Its been a long time since I have been on my journey, and I have to win this league,no matter what happens , it's like do or die situation" said Ash

"Chill, you have to just train hard," said Clemont

"And you have versatile team of pokemon," said Iris

"Yes, but I want to give each of them a chance," said Ash

"I want to make up for the mistake of neglecting all my other pokemon which I caught earlier," said Ash as he is walking towards the pokemon center with hands on the back of his head

"Here we are, first I will heal them and then switch my team," said Ash

Inside the pokemon center.

"Hello nurse joy," said Ash

"Hello Ash, you battled great today.Now give me your pokemon so that I can heal them" said nurse joy

"Sure, here take these" said Ash giving her four pokeball

"You have to wait, it will not take more than a hour for these guys to heal" said Joy to which Ash simply nodded

"Okay everyone I am coming in few minutes" said Ash walking towards the video phone

"Hello professor, how is doing everyone there" asked Ash

"Ash you are doing good job, and about them.Well, meltan recently evolved into melmetal and others are training/sparring hard" said professor samson

"What Meltan evolved, that's good news and croconaw evolved too" said Ash

"That's great, now I have to go, call me back when you need any other pokemon" said Samson oak

"Sure, I will do that," replied Ash

Back with Ash's friends

"Hey guys, what's our next plan," asked Ash

"Ash you remember your promise you made," asked Max

"Yes, why you think that I forgot about it," said Ash

"There is clearing, since today we are free we can battle , " said Ash

"Okay let's go" said Max

"But let me take my pokemon and switch them" said Ash to which Max nodded

One hour later:

"Thanks nurse joy for healing them," said Ash as he went outside and released his pokemon

"Hey everyone, how you feeling" asked Ash at which his pokemon gave their happy cry

"Pidgeot, electabuzz,torkoal and feraligatr, I want to ask if you want to battle further or want to go back to pallet town and have a rest, you guys battled great today.Those who wants to rest can step forward and eventually your other friends will join you back" asked Ash and after thinking a lot, Torkoal and Feraligatr stepped forward.

"Okay it's done, but before that I have treat for you guys," said Ash as he gave them pokepuffs and berries to each one of them which they accepted happily

"Okay guys once we are finished with league, I will give you a grand party for your hardwork " said Ash at which they happily hugged Ash

"I am coming guys, " said Ash to which others simply nodded

Ash then made a call to professor oak

"Hey professor, " said Ash

"Hello Ash, you are doing great in the league," congratulated professor

"Thanks, but I want to send torkoal and feraligatr back to pallet town.They have done great job" said Ash

"Sure, " said professor after which Ash transferred his pokemon back to kanto

"Ash I have a spare electirizer,so I was wondering If you want to evolve electabuzz of yours, " asked professor

"Wait professor," said Ash as he send his electabuzz out

"Hey electabuzz, this is professor oak" said Ash at which he bowed down

"Now coming to the point, he has an electirizer which can evolve you into electivire, so you want to evolve or not," asked Ash.After thinking a lot electabuzz nodded

"Professor I am sending electabuzz to you so that you can give him the electirizer" said Ash

After few minutes

"I got it professor,thanks " said Ash

"Ash I got a parcel, so I have to go, and whole pallet town is with you," said Professor

"Thanks, I will not let anyone down" said Ash as call disconnected

"So you want to evolve your electabuzz" asked a new voice and when Ash turned there stood paul

"Hey Paul," said Ash

"Well, currently I have three pokemon that are capable of evolving through a trade, kadabra, electabuzz and boldore," said Ash continuing the conversation

"Currently I too have a pokemon, so what you say let's trade" asked paul

"Sure," said Ash

At the trading station both put their pokemon in the pokeball slot.

"Let's get started," said Ash as he pressed the button after which the trading started.After few minute they both traded again.

"Let's see them," said Ash and Paul as they released their pokemon

"Hey electivire, you are looking great.Now I want you to rest for a while " said Ash as he recalled his pokemon back

"So you had a porygon ," asked Ash

"Yes, caught it few months back, when it suddenly came inside my room from my pc." replied Paul

"I had to go," said Paul

"Hey Paul, I am waiting for your battle," said Ash

"Me too," said Paul as he disappeared from view

Ash then called professor samson oak and switched his pidgeot, electivire, meganium,boldore with metang, ivysaur, gabite,wartortle,servine,

Ash then went to his friends.

"Hey max, let's go, let's have a battle, as I promised" said Ash

(A/N : Okay everyone this is second chapter of Alola league.Just tell me what you liked or not liked.Till the next chapter stay tuned.)


	3. Ash vs Cross

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo and game freak

July 4th, 2019

6:00 P.M

"Anyone wants to come," asked Ash

"We are coming," said everyone in unison

"Iris what you say, I want to see your dragon types in action," said Ash

Twenty minutes later Ash and his friends, Kiawe,Sophocles,Lana,Mallow,Lillie,Gladion,Clemont,Cilan,Max,May,Iris, Dawn,Gary are there,in a clearing that have waterfall too

"Hey everyone, wants to make this practice session, one on one" asked Ash

"Yes, so you have six pokemon and only six of us can battle," said Gladion

"Then, Max,Gladion,Cilan,Clemont,Iris and Sophocles can we battle," asked Ash

"I am ready," said Gladion

"I am first," said Iris

"Okay, Iris " said Ash

"Dawn, wants to referee the match" asked Ash

"Okay," said Dawn as she took her position

"This is a one on one battle between Ash and Iris.Trainers send your pokemon" said Dawn

"Go salamence," said Iris releasing her dragon type

"Wow you have a salamence" asked Ash in amazement

"I am going with servine," said Ash releasing her grass type

"Hello servine," said Iris

"Servine serv" said Servine happily

"Servine it's time to show her our training," said Ash

"Serv " servine nodded

"Iris you can go first," said Ash

"Thanks, but it's your biggest mistake, salamence use dragon rush" said Iris

Salamence covered in blue draconic energy and rushed towards servine.

"Servine use leaf storm" said Ash

Servine released the tornado of the leafs at incoming salamence but salamence is way too powerful and then it slamed into servine sending her crashing into the tree.

"Wow, your salamence is strong Iris.You have come far in your journey, " complemented Ash

"Thanks, I trained under Clair,Drayden and Lance too" said Iris

"Servine, you okay" asked Ash

"Servine ser" servine nodded and took her position again

"Servine use energy ball," said Ash

"Salamence use your tail to send energy ball back at the servine and use dragon claw," said Iris

"Iris improved a lot," said Dawn

"Yes, she worked hard day and night," replied Cilan

Salamence sends the energyball back at servine which she stopped using her tail as well.But she was then hit by dragon claw used by salamence.

"Servine no," said Ash as servine tries to stood up as she looked at salamence who is smirking at her

"Servine use vine whip into solar beam," said Ash

"Salamence use dragon pulse," said Iris as salamence sends a sphere of draconic energy.Servine used the vinewhip but it missed after which solar beam fired by servine which exploded after both dragon pulse and solar beam connected resulting into dust and smoke everywhere.

"Okay servine use attract, into mean look," said Ash

Snivy then winked at salamence and then mini hearts flew towards the salamence but it didn't do anything shocking servine and Ash

"Your salamence is female," asked Ash

"Yes, " replied Iris

"Servine change of plan ,use solar beam," said Ash as she released the beam of solar energy.

"Salamence use hydro pump," said Iris as salamence released hydropump that once again overpowered solarbeam strining servine sending her crashing into the tree

"Oh no, Ash's servine is in danger," said Dawn

"We know, but this is what training is all about right" asked Max

"You are right but salamence are known for their brute strength.He needs a pokemon that can counter salamence" said Kiawe in worry

"Servine can you continue" asked Ash

"Servine ser," said Servine as she nodded and looked at salamence

_"I had to win, I had to prove Ash that he can rely on me, I know trip or cameron will have dragon types and with this body I can't win, I had to win, I need to grow into serperior.I have to" thought servine as she started to glow._

"Wow, another pokemon is evolving, first torracat, rowlet, electabuzz,meltan, croconaw and now servine" said Ash in amazement.When glow ends there stood serperior

"Serperior, I am glad you evolved" said Ash as he stroke the head of serperior

"Let's end this," said Ash as both faces the Iris and Salamence

Serperior started to glow after which she put her tail underground and then huge vines poped out of grounds that strike salamence which land a critical hit on her.

"That's frenzy plant," said Ash in amazement as frenzy plant hit salamence sendingbhim skidding on the field

"Now, serperior finish her with the hyper beam," said Ash

"Salamence you too, counter with your own hyperbeam," said Iris

Serperior launched hyper beam that connected with Salamence's hyperbeam resulting into explosion once again.

"Forget Ash, I am stronger, I am the dragon master," said Iris

"Hehehe, Iris I like your confidence" said Ash

"_Come on Ash,think of this battle as real battle, think what paul would have done at this stage, he will simply use opponent's move as a trap," thought Ash_

_"Got it, " thought Ash_

"Serperior use iron tail " said Ash

"Salamence counter with dragon tail," said Iris

"Serperior wait," said Ash to which she nodded

Salamence is coming near serperior and finally salamence's tail is above serperior

"Dodge and coil around salamence's tail and then use giga drain into solar beam" said Ash

"Serperior, " said Serperior as she gracefully dodge the attack and latched herself around the tail and glowed green after which the energy of salamence transfered to serperior.

"Salamence shake her off" said Iris but serperior is hard latched onto salamence

as she used solar beam on the belly of salamence which knocked salamence out instantly.

"That was hard battle," said Ash as both Ash and serperior took deep breath

"Nice work, now you must take rest serperior," said Ash as he recalled her back inside the pokeball.

"Now I will battle, " said Max

"Okay," said Ash as he pick one of the pokeball

"I am ready," said Ash

"This time we both send our pokemon together" said Ash to which max nodded

"Go metagross/metang" said both Ash and Max as they released their pokemon.Though,Max's metagross is shiny one

"Metang" said Metang

"Meta gross" said Metagross happily at metang

"You have metagross and a shiny one" said Ash in amusement

"Let the battle begin," said Dawn

"Metagross use bullet punch" said Ash

"Metagross you use bullet punch too" said Max

Both metang and metagros engaged in battle of punches.Metagross land a bullet punch and metang blocked it.Both landing hits on each other while hovering in the air.From one part to another of the clearing the noise of clashes of punches fills the area

"Metagross use psychic," said Max

"Metang use ariel ace to dodge and then use shadow ball" said Ash

Metang used ariel ace but metagross's psychic stopped metang from escaping.Metagross then started to pull metang towards him

"Meta- gross met " said Metagross as metang is in front of metagross

"Your end Ash," said Max

"Metang use gravity" said Ash as metang glowed blue and then complete clearing feels increase in gravitational pull and as a result both metagross and metang are on the field unable to hover in the air.

"Oh no, " said Max

"Okay metang , since you are at good distance ,use flash cannon," said Ash as metang launched the flash cannon at metagross

"Metagross use light screen," said Max as a pink colored screen appear in front of the Metagross that blocked the flash cannon

"Metagross use psychic to throw metang " said Max

"Metang use flash cannon one more time," said Ash

Metagross used psychic which is countered by the metang with flash canon.Ash luck is good as flashcannon hit metagross leading to reduction in health drastically.

"Metagross," metagross cried in pain.

"Metang use shadow ball rapid fire and then finish metagross with flash cannon.

" Metagross counter shadow ball with flash canon and use hyper beam," said Max

As ordered by Ash metang used shadow ball which metagross countered with flash cannon.Flash cannon hit shadow balls completely destroying them and hit metang sending him skiding on the ground.

"Metang" said Ash in worry as metagross launched hyperbeam at metang

Metang's eyes then glowed pink and then hyperbeam stopped in mid track and sended back to metagross

"Metagross use psychic to stop hyper beam" said Max as metagross used psychic to push hyperbeam back at metang.

This goes for next few minutes untill hyperbeam results into an explosion.Dust flew everywhere.When dust clear both metang and metagross are panting heavily.

"Metang " said Metang glaring at Metagtoss

"Metagross," said Metagross glaring at Metang

The gravity effect wore off and metang and metagross are now able to levitate.

"Okay Metang use bullet punch ,metagtoss counter with your bullet punch too" said Ash and Max

Both metang and metagross are engaged in battle using punches, claws of both pokemon are locked.

"Metagross, throw metang in the air and use hyper beam" said Max

As commanded metagross swing metang 360 befor sending it in the air and then used Hyperbeam.Metang knew he has to do something so he closed his eyes and then glowed before creating his multiple copies.

"Wow that's double team" said Ash

"Metang use double team," said Ash as metang created his more copies surrounding metagross

"Metagross use gyroball on every copy of the metang," said Max

"Metang use flash cannon," said Ash as all metang copies launched flash cannon that hit metagross sending it skidding on the field

"Metagross, get up buddy and finish metang with meteor mash" said Max

"Metang use shadow ball," said Ash as all metang copies disappeared and launched sphere of shadow energy,while metagross strike metang with punch as meteor which destroyed all the shadow ball and then strike metang sending it crashing into the nearby boulder, boulder got destroyed in the process.

"Metang you okay," asked Ash in concern to which metang nodded and glared at metagross before glowing.

"Another one, " said Ash in happiness as today most of his pokemon have grown into their next stage.When light down,metagross is floating in the air.

"Metagross," said Metagross in happiness.

"Congrats metang you have grown into metagross.Let's finish this up" said Ash as metagross nodded and glared at Max's metagross

"Metagross finish with meteor mash," said Ash and Max as both metagross then used meteor mash and strike each other and in the process both knocked each other out.

"Both metagross are unable to battle, this is a draw" said Dawn

"Metagross return, nice job buddy" said Ash recalling his pokemon

"Max that was great battle, I think I should teach my pokemon some new moves before the every round, to cover up dangerous situation.If metang didn't evolved I would have lost," said Ash

"Ash you have captured your metang recently right, but I caught metagross two years back and metang gave good fight" said Max

"Next is me" said Dawn

"Sure, " said Ash as he picks his next pokeball

"Ash this will be a good practice match, "said Dawn

" Now send your pokemon out," said Max

"Milotic on to the battle ground," said Dawn releasing her milotic

"Wow dawn you have got milotic, she is nice" said Ash praising milotic

"Hi Milotic" said Ash

"Milotic this is my friend Ash and we are having practice for the league," said Dawn

"Milotic mil" said Milotic as she smiled at Ash

"Ash send your pokemon out," said Max

"Gabite battle time," said Ash as he sends gabite out

Upon seeing Dawn ,gabite gets excited and rushed towards Dawn to give a bite in head

"Gabite leave me," said Dawn as gabite left Dawn and opened his mouth

"You need pokepuffs but I will prepare them for you later on,but for now we have a battle to begin" said Dawn as gabite took his place on Ash's side

"Hey Gladion, you are in the league, so will you battle me" said Gary

"Sure, I want to prepare before league as well," said Gladion

"Let the battle begin," said Max

"Milotic use water gun," said Dawn

"Gabite use flamethrower," said Ash

"Gabite " said Gabite as he launched a powerful flamethrower that connected with water gun resulting into explosion

"Gabite get in close to milotic using ariel ace and use dual chop," said Ash as Gabite nodded and then he dashed towards Milotic with ariel ace with his fins glowing white.

"Milotic use ice beam," said Dawn

Milotic released powerful icebeam attack which gabite evaded successfully striking milotic with dual chop sending her crashing into the tree.

"Milotic get up girl and use iron tail" said Dawn

Milotic get her composure back and then she jumped high in the air with tail glowing silver and striked at gabite.

"Gabite dual chop into stone edge," said Ash as gabite brings his fins on xforme in front of him which connected with the irontail and then he launched the sharped edge stones which hit milotic again, draining some part of her health.

"Wow Gabite is strong guys," said Iris

"Yeah, if gabite train more then he can give some other pseudo legendaries a good struggle, even Ash greninja" said Clemont

"Milotic use dragon pulse, " said Dawn

"That is what I was waiting for dawn," said Ash confusing Dawn until she remember what Ash means

"Oh no, Milotic stop " said Dawn but it was too late,Milotic already fired the attack

"Gabite time to power up,eat dragon pulse" said Ash as Gabite nodded and swallowed the dragon pulse attack after which he started to glow blue as fins on his arms ,tail and back fin elongates .

"Gabite finish milotic with dragon rush,combined with ironhead and ariel ace," said Ash as he knows that iron head and ariel ace combined with dragon rush can be a devastating move.

"Milotic use dragon,tail,aqua tail and irontail combined " said Dawn

Gabite is rushing towards milotic, which prepared the three tail based attacks combined into one and waited for Gabite to come near.When Gabite is near she slammed her tail and Gabite is pushing himself towards milotic.For next few seconds both pokemon giving their all until explosion happens making them dispersed from each other.Both pokemon crashed in opposite direction

"Hey Gabite/milotic, are you okay" asked Ash and Dawn

Both milotic and gabite nodded and glared at each other.Gabite said something at which milotic nodded.

"Looks they are ready to fight again," said Ash

"Yeah, milotic use blizzard," said Dawn

"Gibite use dig and then use draco meteor" said Ash

Gabite dug his way underground just before milotic released the blizzard which is a miss. "Milotic wait for gabite to emerge outside," said Dawn

Milotic patiencely waited for the Gabite to come outside but what comes outside is a big sphere of draconic energy that took milotic in the air along with it and then it exploded which resulting into knock out of milotic but a small fragment of draco meteor hit piplup too.

"Milotic is unable to battle, winner is gabite," said Max

"Nice job gabite, you are getting stronger everytime you train," said Ash as Gabite give a powerful bite on Ash's head in happiness

"Now return buddy" said Ash recalling gabite back inside the pokeball

"Milotic return, you did great" said Dawn before recalling her back

"I think that's enough for today, can we just rest now," asked Max

"Why not," replied Ash

Ash and his friends send all of their pokemon out. "Everyone it's relaxation time, so get your energy on and let's have fun" said Ash as all pokemon cheered up

For next three hours they all just relaxed after which they all went for their room.

Next Day : July 5th 9:00 AM

"Hey Ash, you switched your pokemon" asked Dawn

"Yes," said Ash

"Poor pikachu,he is waiting for his battle," said Dawn

"Don't worry buddy, you will get your chance to dominate the league, we have learned new moves too," said Ash as he get a happy cha from his partner

"Ok guys, my battle is first at 10" said Ash

"Ash, don't leave him," Said Gary

"You bet I will not," said Ash smiling at Gary

09:58 A.M

"Ladies and gentlemen , I welcome you all in the next amazing battle of alola league round robin match three. This time this battle is between kanto native and alola native trainer.Please welcome,on our green corner we have Cross and on red corner we have Ash ketchum who has shown his great battling skills in this tournament." said Announcer

Both Ash and Cross appear out of the tunnel and looked at each other.

"Trainers the rules are same, please send your first set of pokemon" said kukui who is acting as a referee

"Hello Ash, hope you remember me" asked Cross

"How could I forget you, " replied Ash

Both Ash and cross send their pokemon out. Cross send his, toxicroak and tyranitar.Ash sends his wartortle and ivysaur out. Tyranitar ability sandstream summons a sand storm in the battle field.

"Ash is going with wartortle and ivysaur," said Gladion in surprise

"Well don't be surprise, this is classic Ash,he don't always go with the correct choices sometimes but he wins eventually" said Max

"But guys toxicroak and ivysaur both are part poison type, and tyranitar is part rock so Ash has part advantage" said Max

"Hmm you are right," said Gladion in acknowledgement

"Let the battle commence," said refree

"Wartortle use rain dance," said Ash as wartortle nodded as he launched a blue sphere in the sky after which rain started replacing the sandstorm

"Toxicroak use poison sting,tyranitar use stone edge" said Cross

"Ivysaur it's time to show your strength, use leaf tornado to counter the poison sting and wartortle use rapid spin to evade stone edge

Toxicroak launched barrage of poisonous stings at bulbasaur who cuntered back with leaf tornado that destroyed poison sting.Wartortle used rapid spin to evade the attack.Some of the stone projectiles hit wartortle but he was safe.

" Toxicroak use bullet punch, tyranitar use dark pulse"

"Wartortle use mirror coat, ivysaur use sleep powder,"

"Wow Ash taught ivysaur and wortortle some new moves,thank god, else battle can be disasterous" said Iris in relief

Ivysaur released the pollens from his bulb after which it made connection with toxicroak.Wartortle glowed blue and then the dark pulse hit the wartortle and bounced back at tyranitar.Toxicroak started to hit the ivysaur

"Ivysaur it will take time of few second till then use your vine whips to bind the toxicroak, wartortle use aura sphere"

"Tyranitar use shadow claw to block dark pulse and use dragon pulse,"

Tyranitar used shadow claw that resulted into explosion upon contact with dark pulse and then launched dragon pulse.Wartortle prepared aura sphere and launched at dragon pulse.On other hand sleep powder started to take effectaking toxicroak put to sleep

"Oh no, sleep powder" thought Cross

"Ivysaur use leech seed and finish off with the solar beam"

Tyranitar launched the pulse of draconic energy that made contact with aura sphere that started to push each other.Ivysaur launched the seed after which vines wraped toxicroak and started to sap energy.And the ivysaur launched the solarbeam but toxicroak woke up and dodged the attack

wartortle is trying to hold himself but dragon pulse hit him making him crashing into the wall.

"Wartortle you okay" asked Ash

Wartortle gain his composure and nodded before taking his usual place in front of Ash.Ivysaur did the same

"Weak trainer and weak pokemon, toxicroak use shadow ball, tyranitar use focus blast" said Cross

"Ivysaur counter with the energy ball,wartortle use dragon pulse" said Ash

Shadow ball and energy ball collided and focus blast and dragon pulse made contact wirh each other.All four attacks resulted into explosion

"Wartortle and ivysaur use frenzy plant and hydro pump" said Ash

"Tyranitar use dragon pulse,toxicroak dodge and use bullet punch," said Cross

Ivysaur glowed green and slammed his front legs on the field after which huge roots appeared out of the field striking everything in the way, wartortle used hydropump directly at tyranitar.Tyranitar countered with the dragon pulse that connected with hydropump resulting into explosion but frenzy plant hit the duo making them knocked out instantly.

"Tyranitar and toxicroak unable to battle, ivysaur and wartortle wins" said referee

"I will see you later, its time to destroy the kid" thought cross as he sends his new team

"Go," said cross releasing his pokemon

"Cross sended his charizard and lycanroc ,let's see how Ash will defeat his new team" said announcer as lycanroc released a loud howl and charizard released a loud roar

"Let the battle begin," said referee

"Charizard use steel wing, lycanroc use hyper voice,"

charizard flew high in the air and released came crashing at ivysaur with steel wing and lycanroc howl before releasing a loud voice that made wartortle hold his ears.

"Ivysaur use leaf storm, wartortle use skull bash," said Ash

Ivysaur launched leafstorm at the charizard but it used incinerate before hitting ivysaur with steelwing.Incinerate burned the leafstorm and hit ivysaur.Incinerate and steelwing deals tripple damage to ivysaur making him unable to stand.

"Lycanroc stop him with the brick break" said Cross

Wartortle dashed towards lycanroc with skull bash but lycanroc stopped him with brick break.

"War, ivy" said both pokemon glaring at their opponent

"You guys are okay," asked Ash

"Ivy, wartor" said both pokemon as they looked at each other befor summoning their strength and then a sweet aroma started to release from ivysaur's bulb as he started to glow. Wartortle started to glow too.

"What a beautiful aroma, ivysaur must be going to evolve," said May

"They are growing up," said Clemont

"They are evolving " said Iris

"They are growing because evolution happens over a period of years by natural selection,not in instant.What we call evolution is just their growth speed is increased as special hormones released during stress or happiness ,excitement and battle." explained clemont

"Yes, I agree with Clemont, for example sharpedo and garchomp both have similar features, sharpedo line is evolved into gabite line.Remember gabite pokedex specie name is land shark pokemon" said Max

Both wartortle and ivysaur started to glow and grow in size.When the glow faded there stood venusaur and blastoise.Ash couldn't believe on his eyes, the two best pokemon of his who refrain their growth are now fully grown into their final form.

On contrary both pokemon started to glow green and blue meaning their abilities are activated.

"That's overgrow and torrent," said Ash in excitement

"okay both of you, blastoise use rain dance and then use hydro pump, venusaur use frenzy plant, then leaf tornado" said Ash

"Lycanroc use stone edge,charizard use inferno," said Cross

Blastoise used the rain dance as rain started which activated blastoise hidden abilitu rain dish that make him regain his lost hp and then launched the massive hydro pump at charizard who retaliated with inferno.Venusaur released huge vines from underground that lycanroc started to hop on and launched stone edge that hit venusaur sending him backward.

"Venus, " said venusaur as he retaliated with leaf tornado that hit lycanroc.On other side charizard released inferno a powerful fire type move that connected with hydropump resulting into explosion and steam generation covering the view of spectator and both pokemon

"Charizard straight into the sky then use dragon breath, lycanroc use shadow ball" said Cross

"Blastoise use aura sphere, water pledge, venusaur use petal blizzard on charizard" said Ash

(" well you have called your funeral flower") said charizard as he launched dragon breath at venusaur .On other hand lycanroc sends shadow ball at blastoise who countered with the aura sphere which collided and resulted into explosion.Blastoise then released water pledge that strikes lycanroc sending him crashing into the wall.

"venusaur use reflect, and use solarbeam," said Ash as venusaur created a reflective shield and prepared the solarbeam. Dragon pulse hit the reflect intacting venusaur who then fired the solarbeam that hit charizard

Cross is now furious ,how could his pokemon can become so strong

" Venusaur use synthesis while using petal blizzard, blastoise use aquajet at charizard," said Ash

"Charizard use flame charge, lycanroc use shadow ball," said Cross as lycanroc launched the shadow ball that destroyed petal blizzard which stopped by venusaur using reflect.On otherside blastoise and charizard collided with aquajet and flame charge leads to explosion

"Ok everyone let's end this, lycanroc finish with stone edge, charizard full power blast burn. venusaur full power frenzy plant and grass pledge and blastoise use hydro cannon and hydropump combined " said both Ash and Cross

"This is an amazing point of battle everyone, " said Announcer

"Oh no, " said Bonnie

The flame at the end of Charizard's tail grows to a massive size and it released a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth at the at blastoise who fired two orb of water and hydropump that gives power and speed to hydrocannon, lycanroc used stone edge that is destroyed by frenzy plant and glass pledge.

Blast burn and hydro pump cannon connected with each other, pushing each attack backwards and then hit both blastoise and charizard knocking each other out.While frenzy plant destroyed field hitting lycanroc.Before lycanroc can colappsed it sends shadow ball at venusaur knocking him out too.

"Both side pokemon are unable to battle,this is a tie.Please send your next pokemon" declared and ordered referee

"Well good news guys, Ash still has four pokemon that can battle and Cross has two left," said Cilan

"Way to go Ash, " said his friends cheering him up

"Pika pi" said Pikachu from stands

"Return you too, I am proud of you guys," said Ash

"Please send your next pokemon," saud referee

"This is a battle of pure power everyone, since cross is having only two pokemon left, can he make a comeback" said announcer

"Go you two," said Cross releasing his two pokemon

"Typhlosion,gabite go " said Ash releasing his gabite and typhlosion

"Battle of dragon type and fire type everyone" said announcer making crowd cheer

"Let the battle commence" said refree

"Kommo-o start with flash cannon on gabite, incineroar use fury swipe on typhlosion" said Cross

"Gabite use ariel ace to dodge into rock smash, typlosion use swift into smoke screen"

Kommo-o fired the flash cannon which gabite dodged with the ariel ace with his fin glowing white and landed a devastating blow on kommo-o.Incineroar is approaching typhlosion for fury swipes,typhlosion then released glowing stars at incineoroar striking him.

" Incineroar use fury swipes! Kommo-o use brick break!" said Cross

" Gabite use flame thrower! Typhlosion use focus punch!" said Ash"

As commanded incineroar's claws glows white and started to swipe on typhlosion furiously.Typhlosion is blocking each move with focus punch.Kommo-o is about to use focus punch which gabite countered with flamethrower that land directly on kommo-o

"It seems both side is not going to give up easily," said Announcer

"Incineroar use revenge! Kommo-o use hyperbeam!" said Cross

"Gabite use earth power! Typhlosion use blast burn on kommo-o!" said Ash

Kommo-o launched hyperbeam which typhlosion countered with blast burn.Both attack collided resulted into explosion.Gabite slammed his foot on the field and then sends a shock wave into the ground, causing a pillar of stones to appear or the ground to shake violently that hit incineroar.Incineroar then surrounded in fire that concentrated on his hand after which it strike typhlosion with revenge

"Incineroar use dark pulse! Kommo-o use thunder punch!" said Cross

"Gabite use draco meteor! Typhlosion use solar beam!" said Ash

Incineroar launched the pulse of dark energy at gabite, kommo-o leapt at typhlosion with thunder punch.Typhlosion then released the beam of solar energy that hit kommo-o.Gabite on other side launched the draco meteor but got hit by dark pulse.

"Gabite you okay?" asked Ash

"Gabite gab" said Gabite while nodding positively

"Okay then," said Ash

"Gabite use dragon rage on incineroar! Typhlosion use brick break on kommo-o!" said Ash

"Incineroar use flame charge! Kommo-o use fire punch!" said Cross

Gabite opened his mouth and released dragon rage on incineroar who charged at gabite with flame charge.Dragon rage hit incineroar resulting into explosion sending incineroar skidding on the field. Typhlosion and kommo-o engaged in a battle of thunder punch and brick break.Both landing hits on each other.

"Incineroar use overheat on typhlosion! Kommo-o use dragon pulse on Gabite!" said Cross

As commanded a ball of fire appeared in front of Inceneroar and then he launched it at typhlosion.Kommo-o used dragon pulse on gabite.

"Gabite use dragon pulse to power up claw and use it on Incineroar! Typhlosion use over heat to power up fire spin and use on Kommo-o!" said Ash

Gabite brings dragon claw in front of him and when dragon claw hit by dragon pulse it absorbed into the dragon claw and same thing happened with typhlosion.Typhlosion faced his back at incoming overheat attack which got absorbed into flames on the back and then launched firespin at kommo-o which engulfed him completely.Gabite slashed incineroar with dragon claw sending him crashing into the wall.Few seconds later both side pokemon are panting heavily

"Let's end this," said both Ash and Cross together

"Incineroar use flame charge on typhlosion! Kommo-o use giga impact on Gabite!" said Cross

"Gabite use dragon rush on Kommo-o! Typhlosion use wildcharge on Incineroar!" said Ash

All four pokemon charged at each other with dragon rush, giga impact,flame charge and wild charge before colliding with each other in the middle of the field leading to explosion and smoke.There is silence for few seconds before smoke should be clear. Audience and Ash's friends are waiting for the result praying for Ash's win when smoke clears four pokemon are standing still before collapsing on the ground.

"Since all of Cross's pokemon are defeated, Ash ketchum is the winner with two pokemon able to battle" declared referee as crowd erupted in cheers.

"Nice work you two, now return," said Ash while smiling as he recalled his pokemon

"Cross was furious of how a pathetic trainer can defeat him, his pokemon, he worked on them and they give them this.They need to be taught a lesson." thought cross as he exit out of stadium.

"Hey cross wait" said Ash following him

After ten minutes Ash is in the forest as he saw Cross standing with his pokemon out and Rhyperior on his side

His pokemon could not stand properly.

"Listen you all, I trained you and give you the love you deserve but you let me down" said Cross which shocked Ash and cross's pokemon

"You all lost to a kid, a weak pathetic kid from kanto.You are mighty dragon type.Now it's time to give you punishment , I am releasing you,I don't need weak pokemon." said Cross as he pressed the middle button on a pokeball as cross's pokemon outlined in blue light and then destroyed the pokeballs and Ash can clearly see a distress look on the face of pokemon

"Cross's pokemon pleaded in front of him to take them back

"What have you done cross, released your pokemon just because they failed in a league.Who gave you trainers license at first place" asked Ash

"They are my pokemon, I can release them and keep them, it's my wish" said Cross

"Ash is right, you don't have a right to release a pokemon after a loss, work with them and they will work with you" said Paul from behind with infernape on his side.

"Paul," said Ash in wide eyes as he saw an infernape beside him

"I done a mistake, and it was a good one because I got to know a meaning of friendship and bond with my pokemon," said Paul

"Whatever, but I have released them, they let me down and it's not your matter" said Cross as he ordered rhyperior to launch rock blast at Ash and paul

"You lost because of the hardwork my pokemon put in, I trust them and I lost so many league and I didn't loose my trust in them.I worked with them together, and now here I am.I trust in my pokemon and my pokemon trust in me" said Ash

Cross recalled his rhyperior and started to move out of the way.His pokemon pleaded but he didn't listened making his pokemon sad.They feel abandoned and criminal.

"Paul let's take them to pokemon center first, they need medical treatment" said Ash to which they needed

"Hey listen guys,I know what cross had done to you is inhumane, but you need treatment so can you please come with us to pokemon center, we will treat you there then you can go where ever you want.I know you are strong but cross he will get what he has done" said Ash

Twenty minutes later

Ash and paul then took cross's pokemon to pokemon center.

"Nurse joy please heal them, " said Ash and paul as they give nurse joy ten pokeballs

"Wait , they will be fine in one hour" said Joy

"Paul what should we do now" asked Ash

"We have to wait" said Paul

Cross on the other hand thinking the early days of his career

Flashback

"Catch me guys , I know you can't " said Cross to his pokemon which include rockruff,charmender and litten which he found injured

Few months later at time of his parent's death in a road accident

"Listen cross, win and loss are part of life but don't let a loss hurt you and treat your pokemon well, no matter if you loose or wins,treat your competitors with respect and our last word be a good human and trainer" said his parents before closing their eyes

"Mom,Dad, I promise you that I will treat my pokemon well," said Cross as he looked at his pokemon with smile

After few years he lost in a battle but he trained hard and win the battle again. He recalls all of his past events until he realised what he had done.

End of Flashback

"Oh no, what I have done, I forget about the promise I made to my parents.Guys I am coming back" said cross as he made his way back to the place he left his pokemon.

Ten minutes later

" Where are they, I left them here, should I ask that ketchum kid" thought Cross

"Maybe he is in the pokemon center " thought cross

After ten minutes Cross entered pokemon center where he saw Ash with his friends.

"So he left them, I swear if I see him again I will kill him," said Gladion

"I know this is bad, not bad but against the humanity." said Max as he saw cross standing behind Ash

"Ash look behind" said Cilan clearly angry at Cross having expression of anger.

"What you want now, you left your pokemon instead of taking them here just because you have lost," asked Ash

"I am sorry, I was just can't accept that I lost to you, who I have considered a weak opponent and trainer but I want to take them back now," said Cross with a sad expression, an expression of realizing crime he had done.

"Where are they," asked Cross

"They are in observation room, you can meet them" said Ash happily

"Thanks again for taking them here," said Cross as he hugged Ash and said "You are a good trainer, I recalled my old memories when me and my pokemon went through hardship, the battles we lost and then we together overcome the loss and then I understand that this is a game and loss and wins are part of the life of the trainer."

Inside Obeservation room

Cross's pokemon are on bed.Essential fluids are given to them for their recovery.They are sleeping.

"Hey guys, I am sorry.I was just overriden by my ego that I lost to Ash " said Cross as lycanroc opened his eyes and looked at Cross

"You see his venusaur and blastoise are strong, they alone defeated four pokemon.And his gabite and typhlosion are not bad either" said Cross as he slept near his pokemon

"Ash let's go, next battle is going to begin soon," said Max

"I am excited to see who is going to battle next," said Ash

To be continued...


	4. Ash vs Cameron

Ten minutes later...

11:45 A.M

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen we have our next battle between sawyer from hoen region and Alian from Kalos region. The rules for battle are same" said Announcer

"Alain it's good to see you again, after all we can finally battle ," saud Sawyer

"Yes, I can't wait to begin, we will make this battle a rememberable one." said Alain

"Hey Sawyer, Alian all the best " Ash screamed from stands as both looked in the direction from where the voice is coming.

"It's Ash, he is here,clemont and bonnie too" said both Sawyer and Alian and they waved at Ash

"Wow, Alain and Sawyer are battling, I am rooting for sawyer" said Clemont

"Alain will win," said Bonnie

"Hey can you spot marine, I am sure she is here" said Ash

"Trainers send your pokemon," said referee

"Go weavile,bisharp,aegislash,clawitzer" said both Alain and sawyer sending their pokemon on the field.

"Let the battle commence," said Referee

" weavile use Night Slash! bisharp use Thunder Wave! " said Alain

"Aegislash use slash! clawitzer use Ice Beam! " said Sawyer

Weavile'a claws glows dark as it rushed towards Aegislash and bisharp used thunder wave at clawitzer.Aegislash's glows red which engulfed weavile amd then used slash as both night slash and slash made contact with each other sending both pokemon backwards.Ice beam hit pawniard and thunderwave hit clawitzer making it paralyzed for a moment.

" weavile use Ice Beam! bisharp use Iron Head! " said Alain

" Aegislash use Night Slash! clawitzer use Ice Beam! "said Sawyer

Weavile and clawitzer used icebeam against each other.Both ice beams pushing each other before exploding in the middle of the field.On other hand iron head and night slash made contact leads to explosion.

" Aegislash use Fury Cutter! clawitzer use Dragon Pulse! " said Sawyer

" weavile use Protect! bisharp use Focus Blast! " said Alain

Aegislash glowed white as it swing its blade at weavile who used protect making itself saved from the fury cutter.Clawitzer and bisharp used focus blast and dragon pulse, and thanks to megalauncher ability of clawitzer dragonpulse is more powerful that strike bisharp sending it in the air and then crashing it in front of sawyer.Bisharp stood up facing his opponents.

" weavile use Night Slash! bisharp use Focus Blast! " said Alain

" Aegislash use King's Shield! clawitzer use Water Pulse! "said Sawyer

Weavile used nightslash on aegislash which is blocked by kingshield a defensive signature move of aegislash.Clawitzer's water pulse and bisharp's focus blast collided which forced bisharp straight back into the wall knocking it out instantly

" Now finish weavile with shadow sneak into flash cannon" said Sawyer

"Weavile double team into blizzard" said Sawyer

Aegislash disappeared into shadow and weavile used double team after which aegislash appeared behind the weavile and used flash cannon on close range that knocked weavile out.

"Wow, sawyer defeated the two of Alain's pokemon" said Ash

"He had become strong," said Bonnie

"Indeed Bonnie, he admire Ash and Alain a lot " said Clemont

"Weavile and bisharp are unable to battle,this round goes to Sawyer " declared referee

Alain smiled and send his next set of pokemon ,tyranitar and metagross.Both pokemon looked at the opponents.As tyranitar entered the field sandstorm started making both of sawyer's pokemon unable to see their opponent.

"Metagross use flash cannon! Tyranitar use fireblast !" said Alain

"aegislash use flash cannon, clawitzer use dragon pulse " said Sawyer

Metagross used flash cannon and tyranitar used fire blast that merged together and strike the incoming attack of both pokemon.Metagross and tyranitar overpowered the clawitzer and aegislash knocking them out inslantly.

"clawitzer and aegislash unable to battle," referee declared

Sawyer returned his fallen pokemon and then sends his next pokemon out.Salamence and Flygon

"Wow, he has salamence and flygon" said Iris in excitement. "Go sawyer show him that what dragon types can do" she added making everyone sweat drop.

"Fraxure frax" said Fraxure in tune with his trainer

"Let the battle begin," said referee

Flygon and Salamence are hovering in the air.

"tyranitar use darkpulse on salamence! metagross use ariel ace on Flygon! "said Alain

"Flygon use dragon claw on metagross! salamence use fire blast on tyranitar! "said Sawyer

Tyranitar launched dragonpulse at salamence, and metagross used ariel ace on flygon.Both salamence and flygon countered with dragon claw and fireblast.

Metagross being heavier than the flygon dealt great damage to flygon and darkpulse and fireblast connected resulted into the explosion in the mid air.

"tyranitar use darkpulse on salamence! metagross use psyshock on Flygon! "said Alain

"Flygon use stone edge on metagross! salamence use hyper beam on tyranitar!" said Sawyer

Tyranitar's darkpulse and salamence's hyperbeam collided resulting into explosion once again.Flygon and metagross's attack connected leads to explosion once again.

"Flygon use fireblast on metagross! salamence use dragon tail on tyranitar!" said Sawyer

"tyranitar use firefang on salamence! metagross use hammer arm on Flygon!" said Alain

Flygon launched fireblast that metagross easily dodged and hit flygon with hammer arm sending flygon crashing into the field.Salamance used dragon tail that tyranitar stopped as it used firefang on the dragon tail and then tyranitar threw salamence in the air.

"Tyranitar quick used hyperbeam on salamence" said Alain as tyranitar then fired the hyperbeam that hit salamence sending salamence crashing on the field.Both salamence and flygon started to fly back into the air.

"tyranitar use flamethrower on salamence! metagross use hammer arm on Flygon! "said Alain

"Flygon use stone edge on metagross! salamence use dragon pulse on tyranitar!" said Sawyer

"Sawyer, let's make this battle interesting, let's do this," said Alain showing him his keystone

Sawyer smiled and responded" Why not, I am ready" said sawyer as he brings his key stone bookmark infront and pressed it.Alain did the same as his keystone started to glow.Both Salamence and Metagross started to glow and then started to take their new form.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what an amazing and magnificent view, two pokemon mega evolving at same time." said announcer

"tyranitar use stone edge on salamence! metagross use bullet punch on Flygon!" said Alain

"Flygon use fireblast on metagross! salamence use dragon tail on tyranitar!" said Sawyer

Tyranitar launched stone projectiles that are racing towards salamence who used dragontail to send projectiles back at tyranitar and then striles tyranitar with dragon tail.

"Tyranitar grab the tail and use close range ice beam," said Alain

"Salamence no," said Sawyer as it is already late for the attack to halt.Tyranitar grabbed dragonntail and released the icebeam that hit salamence draining its health to greater extent.Metagross used bullet punch countered by flygon's fireblast.

"Let's finish this , metagross gyroball, tyranitar giga impact, flygon dragon rush, salamence dragon rush" ordered both Alain and sawyer as all pokemon executed the commands.Flygon and salamence use giga impact and dragon rush against tyranitar and metagross's gyroball and gigaimpact making them all knocked out.

"Both side pokemon are unable to battle,this is a tie," declared referee after verifying the pokemon condition

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said referee

"Wow that's a close battle, I want both of them to go far but only a single can go" said Ash

"Don't worry Ash, you can battle them all later on" said Dawn

"Sawyer it's time to send my strongest team," said Alain releasing his charizard and lucario

"Alain has lucario," asked Ash in amuzement, " but why he didn't used against me in kalos league" added Ash

"Pika pi" nodded pikachu in agreement

"And both of them has megastones on their neck and wrist" said Iris

"Now go sceptile and abomasnow" said Sawyer

"His sceptile and abomasnow can mega evolve too," said Clemont

"Ash you too get some mega stones as well, you will need it.Ash greninja is not the only one you can rely on," suggested Clemont

"I don't know there are very few pokemon of mine that could mega evolve.I have blastoise,venusaur,pidgeot,charizard, heracross,glalie,gabite as of now" said Ash

"See you have sufficient pokemon that could megaevolve," said Clemont

_"I don't want to loose here, not coming this far.Kalos league and alola being my next league.All the hardwork and struggle I will not let it go in vain" thought sawyer_

"Let the battle begin " said referee

"Sceptile use bullet seed,abomasnow use hammer arm, Charizard stop hammer arm with dragon tail, lucario use quick attack into metal claw" both trainers commanded their pokemon

Sceptile launched seeds like bullet which lucario dodged with the quick attack and then used metal claw slashing sceptile and then faced him.Abomasnow used hammer arm which stopped by charizard's dragon tail.

"Abomasnow use ice beam on charizard, sceptile use leaf blade,lucario use bone rush, charizard use heat wave" said Alain and Sawyer

"Charizard steel wing, Abomasnow ice shard,sceptile dragon tail, lucario detect into dragon pulse" said both trainers

"Sceptile dragon claw,abomasnow blizzard, charizard overheat, lucario shadow claw and metal claw combined" said both trainers

"Sceptile use solarbeam,abomasnow use ice punch, charizard use thunder punch, lucario use flash cannon" said both trainer once again in a hope to land a critical hit on their opponent.

Charizard's thunder punch connected with ice punch leads to explosion.Flash cannon and solarbeam did the same.

For the next few minutes Lucario and sceptile clashed their claws and paws against each other while charizard and abomasnow try to land attack with fire/thunder punch and ice punch.

Sceptile launched bullet seed countered with lucario's bone rush.Lucario leapt at sceptile with shadow claw ,sceptile countered with dragon tail which lucario dodged with double team and hit sceptile with aura sphere and flash cannon combo dealing a damage which reduced sceptile's health to 50%. Charizard and abomasnow duel with their fire and ice move as charizard has double advantage over abomasnow being grass and ice type.Charizard landed a critical blow using overheat which knocked abomasnow into the wall.

Abomasnow and Sceptile took their place on sawyer side being Lucario and Charizard on Alain's side

"Keystone respond to the heart, megastone activate, battle beyond bond" said Sawyer before activating mega stone.Abomasnow and sceptile mega evolved.

Alain to mega evolved his lucario and Charizard into charizard x.

"Lucario and charizard let's combine your attack, lucario use flash cannon with aurasphere, charizard add dragon rage and overheat to it." said Alain

Lucario used a massive flash cannon that is blue in color which means aura sphere is merged with it and charizard added the dragon rage that covered the area making sawyer's pokemon unable to dodge, directly striking them and in an instant they both knocked out.

"Sceptile and Abomasnow unable to battle Alain wins " declared referee

"Oh no sawyer lost" said Ash in sadness

Both Sawyer and Alain recalled their pokemon and step towards each other.

"Hey that was great battle sawyer," said Alain

"Thanks but I thought we could make it," said Sawyer

"Listen you have a more rounds to play, and I believe that you can win them," said Alain while walking towards exit where they met with Ash,Dawn,Cilan,May,

Clemont,Bonnie,Iris,Kiawe,Mallow,Lilly , Sophocles,Lana,Kukui,Gary,Max and rotomdex

"Alain,Sawyer meet my friends, this is May and Max, from petelburg city, children of gym leader Norman, and this is Cilan striton city gym leader of Unova,she is Iris, Dawn.Both Dawn and May are coordinators, this is Gary grandson of professor oak ," said Ash

"And my other rivals and friends are somewhere on this island, " said Ash

"Ash,Bianca went to train somewhere, " said Cilan

"Dawn and May where are Harrison, Morrison,Conway, and other friends of ours" asked Ash

"Don't know they must be somewhere else," said Dawn and May

"Hey Ash, how you have been, I didn't know you were here," asked Alain

"Well we won the vacation to alola in kanto, so we come here and I get to know about trials which is famous here," said Ash

"Ash you were awsome there, I didn't know you had pokemon from other region" said Sawyer

"He had defeated frontier brains who are consider powerful than gym leaders, he had also defeated orange league champion drake," said Gary

"Ash I want a good challenge from you, when we will battle," said Alain

"Hey Alain, what you say a one one battle between you and me, a mock battle" asked Ash

"This way who knows my another pokemon get stronger," said Ash

"Next battle is between Iris and clemont in next four hours," said Ash

"Okay, I have a new team which I want to train so that will work," said Alain

"Ash when you stop thinking about battles, you have life to enjoy" said Max

"Ash we are going for healing our pokemon, we will catch you later," said Alain and Sawyer

\-- 12:40 P.M --

Ash has switched his pokemon team and sent typhlosion back to kanto.

"So Ash you are ready," asked Alain as he selected one of his pokemon

"Yes I am" said Ash picking up one of the pokeball

"Here is my new pokemon" said Alain as he send his zeraora out

"Wow a zeraora,how you got it," asked Ash

"Well professor sycamore recieved it as an egg right after the kalos league, which he gave me to raise," said Alain

" Then I am going with the donphan" said Ash sending his pokemon out

"Donphan this is training battle, so don't get overexcited" said Ash. Zeraora looked at Donphan

"Zeraora start with quick attack, donphan use take down," said both Ash and Alain as zeraora dashed at donphan who started to rush at zeroara. When zeraora connected with donphan, he send donphan backward.

"Zeraora focus blast," said Alain

"Donphan use fire fang," said Ash

Zeraora send focus blast which donphan send in the air using fire fang and hit zeraora.

"Nice Ash," said Alain

"Donphan use double team into double edge" said Ash

"Zeraora use plasma fist," said Alain

Zeraora started to gather plasma energy around his fist and waited for donphan to come near him, once donphan is near zeraora he strikes donphan with plasma fist in from on the top of his head knocking him out instantly

"Well Ash your donphan needs more endurance and durability." said Alain.

"Hey donphan, are you okay," asked Ash

"Don phan don" said Donphan signalling that he is okay

"Don't worry we will do better in the league battle, you know what you will battle in next round for sure." said Ash making donphan happy as he recalled him back after few seconds

"So Alain, did you trace any activity which indicates activeness of team flare on recent days," asked Ash

"Not yet, but in the news it said that the all the evil organisation leaders disappeared all of a sudden," said Alain

"That's good right," asked Ash

"No that's not, this could means that they all are planning something, maybe more sinister than kalos league," said Alain

"Let's go, I am hungry, let's have some bite," said Alain as both started to walk towards the pokemon league village.

At the pokemon league village Ash and his friends currently present in a cafe.Booked a huge table and sent their partner pokemon out.

"Here is your order sir," said the guy as he brings trays with the order placed by the gang.

"Okay let's dig in guys," said Ash as he give the small plate meant for pikachu.

\-- One hour later --

"Food was amazing, isnt't it" asked Iris

"Yes, and the best part is that Ash showed some table manners" said May

"What you mean may," asked Ash

"Nothing,just kidding Ash" replied May

"Ash I have to go, need to train.Will catchup with you later" said Alain

\-- Five hours later hours later --

It's been five hours passed , The battle between Cilan and Iris leads to the defeat of Cilan and Iris moving further in the competition.Cilan first used crustle and ferrothorn and Iris used bagon and exadrill.After a long combat both resulted into draw, in second round she and cilan used dieno and altaria which are defeated by cilan's Serperior and Victreebel then Iris sends Fraxure and Dragonite which defeated Cilan's Simisage and Gogoat due to the fact that Fraxure evolved into haxorous in the mid battle.Now they are in pokemon center waiting for Iris's battle to be finished

"Nice battle Iris, by the way I didn't know you had such amazing dragon types, but where is emolga,she is in the gym, back at the unova region" said Iris

"Wait you are gym leader," asked Ash in surprise

"Nope, I am assistant to Drayden, he allow me to battle in gym against the trainers, I am kind of doing internship there," said Iris

"Wow, amazing," said Ash

In the pokemon center a big television screen is placed which is showing final battle of day going on between Barry and Harrison, both are on their last team.

"Barry is doing good," said Dawn

"Competition is high,most of the trainers are experienced trainers here" said Kiawe

"All of Harrison's pokemon are unable to battle, the winner is Barry," declared Referee

"Everyone please look at the screen for the next matchup," said Announcer as screen displayed all the trainers and their matchups.There are some unknown and unfamiliar trainers as well. On the screen the matchups are given as.Ritchie vs Morrison,Dawn vs Acerola,Gary vs Jimmy,Stephan vs virgil,Bianca vs trip, Tierno vs Trevour,Sophocles vs kiawe,Mallow vs lana,Gladion vs lillie,Tracy vs max,Lyra vs khoury,Angie vs Tyson,May vs clemont,Faba vs Tobias,N vs Guzma,Ash vs Sawyer,Paul vs Riley,James as (Jasper) vs Jessie as (Jasselina).Ash shocked to see that Tobias is here.

"That's great, I am against Tracy, " said Max

"And Ash you are against Cameron" said Iris

"And my match is first in the morning," said

\-- July 6th, 2019 --

\--9:59 A.M --

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our first participants for today's battle, Aon red corner we have Ash ketchum and on green corner we have Cameron.Rules are same." said Announcer.Both Ash and Cameron enters the field taking their place on their respective corner.

"Ash it's been a long time huh, too bad you will lost once again" said Cameron

"In your dreams cameron, I will not hold back, I have my pokemon friends and friends supporting me," said Ash

"Trainers send your first pokemon team," said referee

"Cameron hope you have six pokemon this time with you," asked Ash

"Yes, " said Cameron

"Thank god" said Ash as he picked two pokeballs

Stoutland, Scolipede on to the battle field" said Cameron sending his pokemon out.

"Donphan and Tauros on to the battlefield" said Ash sending his pokemon

"Let the battle begin" said Referee

"Stoutland use tackle on tauros, scolipede poison sting on donphan," said Cameron

"Donphan use rollout to dodge poison sting , tauros use doubleteam while using takedown on stoutland," said Ash

Stoutland used tackle which donphan countered with the doubleteam and tackle.Scolipede's poison sting dodged by the rollout.

"Tauros use blizzard on stoutland, donphan use ice shard on Scolipede" said Ash

"Scolipede protect into venoshock, Stoutland use roar," said Cameron

"Tauros's released blizzard but scolipede came in front of the stoutland and used protect which not only protected stoutland with blizzard but scolipede from ice shard.Stoutland then used roar that switched Ash's pokemon with noivern and lapras.

" What an unexpected turn of events," said the announcer as Noivern is flying in the air

"Noivern use flame thrower on scolipede, lapras use psychic on stoutland," said Ash

"stoutland use take down, scolipede use sludge bomb," said Cameron

Scolipede used sludgebomb which exploded when connected with flame thrower.Stoutland used take down which is stopped by Laprs's psychic as she throws stoutland on scolipede.

"Ash's lapras is amazing,she is cute, " said Lana

"Noivern use boomburst then use draco meteor,Lapras use dragon pulse," said Ash

"Noivern released bursting sound from his sepeaker like ears that hit both scolipede and stoutland, and then launched draco meteor.Lapras then launched dragon pulse that hit stoutland.

" Stoutland and Scolipede dodge it," said Cameron

"Lapras and noivern don't let them go, noivern surround them with double team and then use sky attack back to back , lapras use sheer cold" said Ash

Stoutland and scolipede tried to dodge the attack but some of the meteor hit them.Then Noivern used the double team and used sky attack back to back.

"Noivern fly high in the sky, I am going to use sheercold, " said Lapras to noivern

"Okay," said Noivern as he flew higher in the air.

And at the same time Lapras's body glows light blue and releases a wave of light blue energy, that freezes the Stoutland and Scolipede

" Lapras and Noivern finish them dragon pulse," said Ash as both released dragon pulse knocking out stoutland and Scolipede.

"Scolipede and Stoutland unable to battle, Ash wins first battle of this match," declared referee

"Go Samurott and swanna" said Cameron releasing his next two pokemon

"Let the battle continue," said referee

"Samurott use hydrocannon on lapras,swanna use wing attack on noivern" said Cameron

"Lapras take the attack and use Frost breath, noivern use boomburst" said Ash

Lapras took attack head on which restored her health, and then released frost breath that inflicted damage to samurott, noivern countered with boom burst that hit swana stopping her in mid air.

"Swana use sky attack, samurott use aqua jet," said Cameron

"Noivern use flamethrower, lapras use ice shard," said Ash

Noivern use flamethrower on incoming swana, which sends her crashing on the field, Samurott is aproaching lapras with aqua jet, lapras countered with ice shard and when samurott changed direction ice shard followed him and eventually hitting him resulting into explosion

"Swana use aqua ring and then use water pulse,samurott use razor shell,"

"Noivern supersonic into solar beam, lapras use psychic to stop him and use close range ice shard"

Swanna used aqua ring and restored her health and used water pulse at noivern who used supersonic which destroyed water pulse and strikes swana but she dodged the attack gracefully.Noivern then used solarbeam hitting swana knocking her out instantly.Samurott used aqua jet which is stopped by Lapras used psychic at close range,Lapras then used ice shard that hit samurot sending him in the air.

"Noivern finish with draco meteor," said Ash as Noivern launched the draco meteor in the air which exploded and falls in samurott knocking him out instantly

"Wow Ash is dominating this league, I love this " said Max

"Both Swana and Samurott are unable to battle, Ash wins this round" declared referee

"Ash you forced me to bring my powerful pokemon," said Cameron as he throws two pokeball from which emerged hydreigon and Lucario

"Let the battle continue," said Referee

"Hydreigon use dragon rush on noivern, lucario finish lapras with aura flash cannon," said Cameron

"Lapras counter flash canon with sheer cold, Noivern use boom burst" said Ash

Lapras released a blue wave but lucario jumped high getting out of the range of the sheer cold and launched the flash cannon that one hit knock out lapras, Hydreigon dodged the boom burst and strikes noivern with full power dragon rush knocking him out instantly.

"Nice work guys, " said Ash before recalling his pokemon back

"Lapras and Noivern unable to battle, " declared referee as Ash sends his donphan and tauros out

"Hydreigon use tri attack, lucario use bone rush," said Cameron

"Tauros use stone edge on lucario, donphan use double team " said Ash

Lucario prepared huge stick out of aura in the shape of bone and broke it in two parts and dashed towards tauros.Donphan used double team to dodge the tri attack.Lucario then used bone rush to deflect each stone edge and then strikes tauros with a huge bone rush continuously.

" Tauros use flamethrower on lucario, Donphan use ice shard on hydreigon" said Ash

As commanded Tauros used flamethrower but being aura pokemon ot sensed the incoming attack and dodged the attack and stood above tauros.While Donphan used ice shard that connected with tri attack and tri attack over powered ice shard resulting into direct hit in donphan.

"Lucario use flash cannon, hydreigon use dragon rush,' said Cameron

" Tauros use rock slide above you and then use double team, donphan counter with gyro ball" said Ash as Tauros used rock slide which lucario dodged and thankfully he is at distance and then tauros used double team to evade the attack.Lucario is prepared to launch the flash cannon.Hydreigon and donphan collided resulting into explosion

"Tauros use wild charge, Donphan use ancient power" said Ash

Lucario launched the flash cannon and tauros started to prepare for wild charge.Tauros executed the wild charge and strikes incoming flashcannon and with full power it hit lucario sending lcario crashing into the wall.Lucario stood up and took his position in front of Cameron.Donphan used ancient power that hit hydreigon dealing very few amount of damage.

"Hydreigon dragon rage, lucario use run towards the tauros while preparing for flash cannon.

" Tauros use fissure, donphan use ice shard" said Ash

Hydreigon's dragon rage hit ice sgard pushing it towards Donphan who pushed back dragon rage.But dragon rage pusged ice shard further knocking out donphan instantly.While tauross opened a crack in the field but lucario being fighting type used his aura to jump higher and then launched flash cannon knocking Tauros out completely.

"Tauros and Donphan unable to battle,Red corner send your next pokemon," said referee

"Glalie and Primeape battle time," said Ash releasing his pokemon.Primeape opened his eyes and looked around and then at Ash

"It's your time to shine buddy, " said Ash at which primeape happily nodded

"Let the battle continue," said referee

"Glalie use hail, primeape use focus blast," said Ash

"Hydreigion use dragon pulse on glalie,Lucario use detect into dark pulse" said Cameron

Glalie glowed blue and launched a beam in the air after which black clouds appeared above the stadium and it started to hail which hit hydreigon. Hydreigon launched dark pulse.Primeape launched focus blast that lucario dodged the attack and used darkpulse that hit primeape

"Lucario use close combat, hydreigon use dragon rush" said Cameron

"Glalie wait for hydriegon come near you then use countershield,Primeape use close combat," said Ash.Glalie started spinning and used blizzard which created a spining tornado of the ice.

Both primeape and lucario engaged in a close combat while hydreigon approached glalie with dragon rush which is countered by glalie's countershield. Countershield tornado hit hydreigon knocking him on the ground.

"Glalie finish hydreigon with frost breath, " said Ash as lucario and Primeape are engaged in close combat.

Glalie released the freazing breath.

"Hydreigon use flamethrower," said Cameron

"Glalie use double team into powdersnow" said Ash

"Lucario use shadow claw,primeape counter with the sesmic toss" said Ash and Cameron

Lucario prepared shadow claw and strikes at primeape who dodged the attack and then did a flip and landed behind lucario and grabbed him before taking lucario into the are and then used seismic toss knocking lucario out on the spot. While on other side the hydreigon launched a flamethrower which glalie dodged using double team which confused the hydreigon and all glalie launched powder snow that knocked hydreigon by freezing it.

"Cameron is out of pokemon, Ash wins this round" declared announcer making crowd cheer.

"Return Glalie and primeape, nice job," said Ash

"Return you two," said Cameron

"Ash, you were amazing," said Cameron

"Thanks, " replied Ash

"So, if you had these pokemon, then why didn't you used them in unova," asked Cameron

"It didn't striked me," Ash simply replied

Let's go and heal our pokemon," said Ash

"Sure, " said Cameron

\-- One hour later --

\-- 11:40 A.M --

"Okay Glalie, Tauros,Noivern , Donphan, Lapras and primeape, I want to ask out of you who wants to battle further and who wants to go back to kanto.I am saying just because I want to give your other friends a chance too. And Don't worry I will recall you back from Kanto if I need your help." said Ash as donphan,tauros,glalie and primeape decide to go back, while noivern and lapras stayed back.Once sending his team back to kanto and two pokemon to pokemon school Ash tagged with his friends to watch further battles.

While going towards the stadium Ash's friends meet Cross.

"Hey Cross how are your pokemon," asked Ash

"They forgave me, and I recaught them.And the best part is I decided to train," said Cross

"Good," said Ash

"I have to go, to train, my battle is tomorrow against a trainer named Tobias," said Cros

"Okay see you later," said Ash as cross departed for the training area

"Don't you say that he is the same Tobias, from the lilly of the valley conference," said Max

"Yes he is the same tobias and I have the feeling that my aces have to battle against him," said Ash

"What you say pikachu," asked Ash at which pikachu give a confirmation nod as he clenched his fist.

"Ash, what if he has aquired more legendary pokemon," said Dawn

"I will win this time , I have my best pokemon team," said Ash

"Let's go for the next battle," said Ash

"As per the details, the next battle is between,oh no, between Faba and Tobias" said Max

"Let's go" said Ash.Ten minutes later the group is in the stands

"Seats are full," said Gladion

"Let's go there," said the group as they spotted the empty place where they all could stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our next participants and battlers are Tobias from Sinnoh region and Aether Branch Chief Faba.Rules are same," said Announcer

"Trainers ready," asked the referee at which both nodded

" Send your first team," said referee

"My psychic types will defeat you," said Faba releasing his Hypno and Alolan Raichu

Tobias narrowed his eyes and released his pokemon team making crowd go wide eyes.Ash tensed his face expression as he recalled his battle against Tobias. Darkrai and a hoopa

"Hoopa, when he did got hoopa, man how many legendaries this guy has," asked Ash to his friends .

"Don't know, if he has more legendaries then we don't know what this guy can do" said Clemont

"Let the battle begin," said referee

"Wait, Faba has advantage" said Max getting Ash's attention

"What you mean, " asked Iris

"Well Max is right, hypno has ability insomnia and forewarn meaning , hypno has upper edge in the battle" said Gladion

"Let's see then," said Ash

"Hoopa role play on hypno, darkrai wait and dodge," said Tobias

"Hypno use hypnosis,raichu use thunder," said Faba

Hoopa giggled and then Hoopa's eyes glow blue, outlining hypno and then hoopa glowed blue as well.Darkrai dodge the attack by disapearing under ground.

"Darkrai now use ,darkvoid" said Tobais

as darkrai appeared behind the raichu and hypno and launched a black orb at the two pokemon that engulfed them putting them to sleep.

In the stands all were confused."Confused aren't you," asked Gladion

"I got it, roleplay swapped abilities of the hypno and hoopa making hypno vulnerable to darkvoid and then darkrai used darkvoid." said Ash

"Correct," said Max

"Darkrai use nightmare and dream eater," said Tobias and then within few seconds both pokemon were knocked out.

"Raichu and Hypno unable to battle," declared referee

"Hoopa and Darkrai are deadly combo," said Cilan

"You are right, I have to get some solution to it," said Ash

"But how, that's cheating, using a legendary pokemon against normal one," said Faba in loud tone

"Legendaries, ultra beast and mythical pokemon are allowed, they are pokemon " said referee

"Trainer send your next pokemon," said referee as Faba sends Giraferig and Slowking.

"Let the battle commence," said referee

"Hoopa use roleplay, darkrai use darkvoid," said Darkrai.Hoopa quickly used roleplay,swapping the abilities.Darkrai then used darkvoid putting both pokemon to sleep and then knocking them out.

"Giraferig and Slowking are unable to battle,trainer send your next pokemon"said referee

" Unbelievable folks, fabba already lost the four pokemon, what he is going to do next," said announcer.Fabba snarled at Tobias as he sends two and final pokemon out.Faba sends solrock and lunatone out.

"Let's have some fun," said Tobias

"Darkrai use dark pulse, hoopa use psybeam," said Tobias

"Solrock use flamethrower, lunatone use boonblast," said Faba

Hoopa giggled and then used the loops floating around the solrock and lunatone.When solrock and lunatone used their attacks it enters the loop and hit them back.Dakrai and Hoopa launched their attack hitting their mark.

"Finish them, use darkvoid into nightmare," said Tobias as it put solrock and lunatone to sleep , and used nightmare knocking them out.

"Faba is out of usable pokemon, Tobias wins," declared referee.Faba was standing there solid as statue, confused on what happened.

"Nooooooo" screamed Faba at his worst league battle

"Man, I feel bad for Faba, his is badly defeated by Tobias," said Kiawe

"Well this is faba's first league battle and he has no prior league battle experience, he don't even train his pokemon regularly ," said Lillie

"Tobias is a threat, he has darkrai, hoopa and latios," said Ash

12:30 P.M

Ash is sitting in the pokemon center thinking about something.

"Ash what are you thinking about," asked Cilan

"Yes Ash, after the battle between Tobias and Faba you seems to be in stress," said Mallow and Kiawe

"There has to be a way to deal with Hoopa's roleplay, " said Ash

"You are right, no matter what pokemon you throw with insomnia or any other ability that prevent sleep, role play swaps the ability with hoopa.I remember when I battled tobias, I used heracross's sleep talk to counter the darkrai's dark void but this time this time I don't know if I battle him in initial phases." said Ash

"Ash you remembered hoopa, we met during kalos journey," asked Bonnie

"Yeah, and you remember that we needed a full army of legendaries to battle it," said Clemont

"Ash come with me," said Clemont as he took him to separate corner

"I can call Baraz in Dahara City, they can send hoopa over here or we can go there and we can find weakness of hoopa," said Clemont

"But do you think it is a right thing to do," asked Ash

"Yes we are not using Hoopa, we are just taking help from them, and I am sure they will be happy to do so, hoopa would be happy too" said Clemont

"Okay we will train, make a call clemont" said Ash as both went to the phone booth.Clemont took his phone out and used the number of Baraz and made a call.

"Hello Baraz here, how may I help you" asked Baraz

"Hello Baraz ,this is clemont and Ash here , Lumios city gym leader, hope you remember us" asked Clemont

Baraz thought a lot " Oh yes, hello clemont nice to see you" said Baraz

"You see we need your help, and we can discuss it only after meeting," said Clemont

"Okay sure, we can meet today," said Baraz

"By the way Ash is doing great in the league, hoopa wants to meet you too, " said Baraz as hoppa appeared in front of the screen

"Ashkun, clemontkun" said Hoopa

"Hoopa they wants too meet us, " said Baraz

"Hoopa hoop, " said Hoopa as she used two hoops sucking Ash and Clemont inside it.

"pika pi" said Pikachu as his ears twitched

"What happened pikachu," said Mallow

"Pika pi," said Pikachu pointing at phone booth

"Where is Ash," said Dawn as she could see the reviever fallen on the ground.

Dahara city

"Ash kun, clemont kun, pikun" said Hoopa looking for pikachu

"Hey hoopa, Baraz, how are you" asked Ash

" We are good, but tell me what you wanted to say," said Baraz as both Ash and clemont offered the seats.

"Listen, I am participating in Alola league,and Tobias is there too, and he has hoopa and Darkrai." said Ash

"No way, a guy with legendaries," said Baraz

"Yes, but we know how hoopa can be powerful with loops, hoopa can redirect attacks using hoops, and I need hoopa's help to train my pokemon so that we can defeat him," said Ash

"We will help you, by the way hoopa accidently brings few legendary here that includes darkrai and a zeraora,marshadow and all of them stays with us now," said Baraz

"Is that true," asked Ash to Hoopa

"Ashkun " said Hoopa in positive response

"Great, we can try to find a way to defeat Tobias" said Ash and Clemont

"When you want to start," asked Baraz

"Well we can start in the today, there are no more battles schedured as of now," said Ash

"But when my battle is there, I had to go.I decided to come here because I don't want anybody to spot me training with legendaries" said Ash

"Hoopa can you open a portal to pokemon school, I had my pokemon there, " said Ash pointing at map.Hoopa looked and opened a portal in the school.

"Hey hoopa you go with clemont and brings pikachu here" said Ash

Ash enters the loop and exit in the school where his pokemon are staying.His pokemin looked him and dogpiled him

"Guys Tobias is here, and he is stronger than ever, so I want some of them to come with me and train.But his pokemon protested.I know but I need someone who has advantage over legendaries.

Only charizard, sceptile,greninja,pikachu, are the one who battled legendaries of tobias and I know you can defeat other pokemon.So please I need few of them while you guys rest.

"By the way where is melmetal, I heard meltan evolved" said Ash as sceptile pointed in far distance where he can see decidueye and melmetal sleeping

"Let them sleep," said Ash

"So charizard,infernape,sceptile, greninja,heracross,goodra,gabite,krookoodile," said Ash as he and his pokemon entered the loop and on other side they exits in the Dahara city where Baraz and Meray is waiting for them in a vast open ground expanded in the area of one kilometers

Ash's and his pokemon looked at their surroundings.On other side pikachu enters the field and then jumping on the Ash's shoulders clemont walks in too.

"Welcome guys, " said Baraz and Meray

"Hello Merray, how are you," asked Ash

"Did they asked where I am," asked Ash

"I told them that you went to train in the woods," said Clemont

"I am good, so these all are your pokemon, " said Meray

"Well these are the team out of them some may battle Tobias, " said Ash

"Hey Baraz what moves does Darkrai and Hoopa knows," asked Ash

"Well, Darkrai knows dark void,dream eater,nightmare, darkpulse. And hoopa knows skill swap,rolelplay, hyperspace hole,destiny bond and shadow ball." said Baraz

"We only need to train on how to counter dark void and skill swap and use hoopa's rings against it" said Ash

"Okay," said Meray and Baraz

"Hoopa and Darkrai, you ready," asked Meray to which they nodded

"Hey Ash, can I say something," asked Meray

"Sure," said Ash

"Listen, there are some moves that makes pokemon ability insomnia and grass types can learn it," said Meray

"Heracross take others and teach them sleeptalk.Charizard,infernape,sceptile, heracross,goodra,gabite,krookoodile for now you guys go, pikachu and greninja you stay here," said Ash as his pokemon followed heracross

"Let's start," said Baraz

"Darkrai use dark void, " said Baraz as he launched single black orb

"Hoopa use your hoops randomly on the field.This is training okay" said Meray

"Greninja jump inside the hoop while increasing your speed." said Ash

"Pikachu use electroweb" said Ash but as usual it passed through the electroweb and hit pikachu.

After few moment pikachu woke up.

"Hey Ash, this guide states that it dark void can be affected by protect" said Clemont

"Okay then , we need to teach our pokemon protect," said Ash

"Hey everyone, how sleep talk tutoring going on," asked Ash at which heracross just gave thumbs up

"Continue, while I teach pikachu and greninja protect" said Ash

"Ash my luxray knows protect, he can teach them," said Clemont

For the next four hours Ash's helped in teaching his pokemon protect,sleeptalk and taught sceptile worry seed.

"Okay guys let's see how you have done," said Ash.

"One more thing guys, suppose if anyone of you fights Tobias in the finals ,I am not sure who is going to battle Tobias but you guys are perfect candidate for the battle.Then whenever Tobias command darkrai to use dark void you can use protect without my command okay" said Ash to which they nodded

"Let's begin," said Ash

Baraz ordered Darkrai to use dark void and then darkrai launched multiple orbs at the pokemon.All pokemon of Ash created a protective shield which stopped darkvoid.

"Darkrai continue firing the darkvoid," said Baraz

"Everyone try to hold protect for the longer duration," said Ash to which his pokemon nodded.Darkrai continued to fire dark void and Ash's pokemon trying to hold the attack for long but eventually they all lost the focus.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today, " said Ash

"Ash we must go, we already forgot about our friends battling today," said Clemont

"Oh no," said Ash

"Thankyou Baraz for helping us," said Ash and clemont

"You are welcome, we are happy to help you, because you helped us with unbound hoopa trouble few months back," said Meray

"Let's go, " said Ash as hoopa opened up portal in the school and then Ash's pokemon exited the loop except the Pikachu and then they went straight for pokemon center saying goodbye to hoopa and Baraz,Meray.

"Ash Ketchum and Clemont where were you," said his friends glaring at them

"Um what did we missed" asked Ash

"You saying what you missed huh, you missed the battle between Dawn

and Acerola,Gary and Harrison, Stephanand Virgil, Bianca and Trip." said May

"So, who won," asked Clemont

"Well, Dawn defeated Acerola,Gary and Harrison tied,Virgil eevee team defeated Stephan,they both are neck to neck, and Trip defeated Bianca," said Max

"Well as said by clemont I was training " said Ash

\-- July 7th, 2019 --

Next Day Ash woke up early for his next battle of the day and warm up with the selected team, he already switched his team in the evening, he selected Decidueye,Gliscor,meganium,boldore,kingler and muk.Ash is lucky that his battles are always in the morning as he can focus on training later on.

10:00 A.M

Stadium is packed, his friends and rivals from all regions are sitting in the first row, waiting for the battle to begin.His opponent of the day is Hau.His Alola rival, just like sawyer,friendly one.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen as we are slowly moving towards the end of the roundrobin phase in coming days, we will move towards top 128 battles soon.To make this match more interesting we are going to switch battlefield after every round and participants can switch the pokemon if they want to.For today's battle our contestants are Ash Ketchum from Kanto and Hau from Alola region.Please give a big hand to our participants for making this league interesting " said Announcer.In the stands, pikachu, and his alola pokemon are waiting except melmetal for the battle to begin.Pikachu can't wait to see his old friends in action.Then battlefield started to switch into rocky field.

Rules are same,trainers send your first team," said referee

"Go " said Hau and Ash sending their first team.

"Hau selected Gumshoos and Crabominable and Ash selected meganium and muk

" Let the battle begin," said referee as on the screen Ash's and Hau's pokemon icon highlighted.

Gumshoos Crabominable v/s Muk Meganium

"Green corner will go first," said Refree

"Okay, then Gumshoos use sand attack on muk, crabominable use brick break on meganium," said Hau

"Not so quick, meganium use vine whip on crabominable, Muk use poison gas" said Ash

Gumshoos used his claws and take sand from the field and attacked Muk, but muk released the poison gas that is inhaled by gumshoos.Meganium then used vine whip, crabominable used brick break to send vinewhip away but meganium wrapped it in the vines.

"Nice job meganium, use solar beam on crabominable,Muk use hyperbeam," said Ash

"Crabominable use ice beam,Gumshoos use double team " said Hau

While crabominable is in the meganium's grip,Meganium preparing for solar beam and crabominable launched icebeam that hit meganium making crabominable released from the grip. Gumshoos used dounle team circling the muk.

"Gumshoos use tackle, Crabominable use rock smash," said Hau

Being already poisoned Gumshoos tackled muk buk muck has no effect.And Muk happily hugged Gumshoos. Meganium was already preparing for solar beam and strikes crabominable directly knocking it out.Gumshoos on other side fainted from the stinky smell and poison of muk

"Both Gumshoos and Crabominable unable to battle, Muk and Meganium wins" declared referee

"Nice job guys, return for now," Said Ash recalling his pokemon

"Nice job Ash, your pokemon are strong," said Hau

"Now my next pokemon," said Hau as he sends his Graveler and Marowak alolan form.

"I am going with Kingler and Boldore" said Ash releasing his pokemon

"Koogy, Bold" said both pokemon

"Let the battle begin," said referee

"Boldore use flash cannon on marowak,kingler use metal claw and crabhammer combined on the field," said Ash which confused Hau

"Marowak use flamethrower, Graveler use stone edge," said Hau

Boldore launched flash cannon at marowak who countered it with the flamethrower.Both attacks collided resulting into explosion.Kingler's pincers become metallic and hard as metal and then it hit ground with the crabhammer which released shockwaves tripping both graveler and marowak.

"Kingler use liquidation, boldore use flash cannon" said Ash

"Graveler use chargebeam on kingler,marowak use fireblast" said Hau

Kindler surrounded in water and propelled himself towards graveler who prepared the orb of charge and release the beam out of it, marowak rotate its bone in front of it that released intense flame that took shape of the kenji symbol and made connection with the flashcannon, flash cannon and fireblast passed each attack hitting opposite pokemon knocking them out.While kingler used his full power and strike graveler knocking him out.Kingler stood still before colapsing on the ground

"Both side pokemon are unable to battle, this is a tie," said referee

"Please send your pokemon," said referee

"Nice job guys," said Ash as he recalled his pokemon and threw two pokeball in the air releasing his Gliscor and Deciduyeye

"Wow Gliscor is battling, this little mischiveous pokemon finally got his chance to shine," said Dawn from the stands

"Rowlet evolved and what's that pokemon," asked Hau to which Ash nodded and said "this is gliscor, from sinnoh region,"

Hau sends his Raichu and Decidueye.Both decidueye shook their wings before battling.

"Let the battle begin," said refree

"Decidueye use sky attack on gliscor, raichu use thunderbolt on decidueye" said Hau

"Gliscor use cross poison, Decidueye use leafage" said Ash

Decidueye used sky attack while gliscor started to glide in the air , his claws glowed purple and then brought them in front in xform and cross them sending the poisonous cross at decidueye which leads to explosion in the air stopping decidueye in mid air.Raichu used thunderbolt which decidueye countered with leafage.

"Decidueye you battle decidueye, gliscor you battle raichu," said Ash as both pokemon switched their places.

"Gliscor use poison jab,Decidueye use leafblade," said Ash

"Decidueye use leafblade too, Raichu use focus blast," said Hau

Both Decidueye engaged in battle using leafblade,Raichu used focus blast but gliscor dodged it and strike raichu with poison jab sending it high in the air.

"Gliscor quick use stone edge ," said Ash as gliscor send stone projectiles at raichu.

"Raichu balance yourself and use psychic to send stone edge back," said Hau but before raichu could balance itself stone edge already made contact with raichu sending it crashing into the ground.On other side Hau's Decidueye landed critical hit on Ash's decidueye

"Decidueye use sky attack, Raichu use wild charge," said Hau

"Decidueye use brave bird, Gliscor use giga impact" said Ash

Both Decidueye use sky attack and brave bird , Raichu and Decidueye used wild charge and Giga impact which resulted into huge explosion.Everyone is silent.When smoke clears all pokemon are looking at each other.

"Gliscor,Decidueye switch targets.Gliscor use nightslash into fire fang, Decidueye use phantom force" said Ash

"Raichu use chargebeam, Decidueye use leaf blade," said Hau

Gliscor's pincers glows dark and then started to prepare the fire fang and rushed at Decidueye.Decidueye of Ash disappeared from view and hit Raichu sending Raichu crashing into the wall.

While Decidueye used leafblade that Gliscor dodged and hit decidueye with nightslash and used firefang burning Decidueye completely making him crying in pain

"Let's do this decidueye," said Hau as he brings his z-ring in front and do series of zpose resulting into zenergy gathered around decidueye and he used sinister arrow raid

"We are going to do this Gliscor," said Ash as he showed his new darkinium-z a z crystal found in the caves as he did series of zposes with Gliscor and then zenergy surrounded him.A huge sphere of dark energy appeared above gliscor who send it towards Decidueye taking the shape of black hole that took Decidueye insite it.

"a zmove for a z move, what an amazing thinking" said announcer as Decidueye falls on ground in front of Ash

"Raichu wild charge," said Hau

"Decidueye use phantom force," said Ash as Decidueye disppeared and strikes raichu knocking it out instantly

"Decidueye return for now," said Ash as Hau's decidyueye stood up and then Hau ordered Decidueye to use brave bird

"Gliscor use cross poison," said Ash

Decidueye used brave bird and Gliscor wait for decidueye to come near him.When Decidueye is few feet away gliscor took flight in the air and used cross poison that hit decidueye knocking him out instantly.

"Hau cannot believe that he lost, " said Ash

Gliscor landed in front of Ash facing him.

"Nice job Gliscor, now to give others a chance you have to go back to kanto for rest," said Ash to which he nodded

"Return for now," said Ash

"Hau is out of usable pokemon, Ash ketchum wins" said Referee raising flag at Ash's side making crowd once again cheer up showing their excitement.

"Stay tune here for our next battle," said Announcer

"Hey Hau, nice battle," said Ash as both started to move outside

"Same to you Ash," said Hau

"So your rowlet evolved but how," asked Hau

"Well his everstone that he carries with him destroyed in a battle making him evolving in the process," said Ash

(A/N: So how you guys found this chapter, interesting, good or poor.Don't forget to leave suggesions and review.See you later.Have a nice day)


	5. Ash vs Sawyer

"So any battles you have today " asked Hau

"Seven hours later.But now I have to heal my pokemon and switch my team" said Ash

\-- One hour later --

"Hello professor, I am sending Muk,Meganium,Gliscor,Boldore and kingler back to kanto And having them just one battle can make them happy," said Ash

"Sure Ash, " said Professor as he sent his pokemon back to kanto.Once recieving the pokemon by professor Ash said goodbye.

For next six hours Ash watched his friends battling in roundrobin phase.Ash reunited with his old friend Ritchie before battle and his sparky evolved into raichu. Ash's old rival and friend Ritchie battled Morrison leading to a tie between two.Sophocles and Kiawe, Mallow and Lana battled against each other.Lana defeated Mallow. Then Gladion and Lillie battled in which Gladion easily defeated Lillie.Then it comes to May vs Clemont.Her coordinating skills made her winner of the match.Then comes Lyra and Khoury,their battle ended up in a draw. And some other battles in which Alain,Tobias,Riley and N defeated their opponents.Guzma's scizor defeated their opponent easily.Trip and Paul also destroyed their opponents.Trip and Paul are now far stronger than previously. Now it's time for Ash to battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome for our final battle of the day.We have Ash ketchum on red corner and Sawyer from hoenn on Green corner.Any side can switch pokemon anytime in the battle,other rules are same." said Announcer

"Trainers send your first pokemon team," said referer

"Ash it's great to see you again, our kalos match was great, you have greninja with you right," asked Sawyer

"I decided to save him for top 16 battles but I brought him here to revive the thrill of kalos league ," said Ash as both sends their pokemon out.Sawyer sends his Exploud and snover.Ash sends his hawlucha and butterfree

Meanwhile a big fluffy pink pokemon is front of the stadium

"Jiggly jig" said Jigglypuff as she started to rush towards the stadium.

"Exploud, snover sno" said both pokemon

as hailstorm started due to snover's ability.

"Damn snover's ability, snow warning kicked in," said Ash to himself

"Go hawlucha,butterfree" said Ash sending his two pokemon

"Let the battle begin," said referee

"exploud use boomburst on butterfree, snover use leaf storm on hawlucha" said Sawyer

"Butterfree use double team into electroweb on exploud, hawlucha use fire punch on snover combined with poison jab," said Ash

"Free free " said Butterfree as he sed doubleteam surrounding the exploud and snover,hawlucha on other hand prepared poison jab and used fire punch and dashed at the snover.Exploud used the boomburst on every copy of butterfree which made him disapeared leaving no trace of butterfree.Snover used leafstorm which hawlucha dodged and landed a critical firepunch sending snover crashing into the wall.An electric web binded the exploud

"Hawlucha use xscissor on snover, butterfree use sleeppowder on exploud," said Ash

"Exploud use thunder punch on butterfree, snover use ice beam," said Sawyer

Hawlucha is about to land xscissor on the snover as he used ice beam.Exploud jumped in the air and landed the electricity infused punch on butterfree sending him crashing on the ground.Hawlucha dodged the icebeam by less marging landing perfectly executed x-scissor knocking him out instantly

"Snover is unable to battle," said referee as Sawyer recalled him back.Ash recalled his hawlucha back too.

"Go nidorino," said Sawyer releasing the poison and ground type from kanto

"Swellow on to the battle field," said Ash releasing hoenn native bird

"Swell loww swell" said swellow as he started to circle around the field

"Butterfree let's get started,use double team into sleep powder,swellow quick attack" said Ash

"Exploud use hypervoice,nidorino use poison sting" said Sawyer

Butterfree made his multiple copies and circled exploud releasing the yellow powder that started to put exploud to sleep.and on other side swellow countered poison sting with the quick attack directly slamming into nidorino.But nidorino's poison point ability poisoned the swellow

"It seems swellow is poisoned by the poison point ability of nidorino," said announcer.

"Butterfree finish exploud with dream eater,swellow use brave bird " said Ash

"Exploud get up, nidorino use ice beam," said Sawyer

Butterfree glowed red and then it outlined the exploud which knocked exploud immediately.Nidorino's ice beam was dodged by swellow and then hit the nidorino leading to explosion.Both nidorino and swellow are tired, lost their more than half of the health.

"Exploud is unable to battle," said referee

"Exploud return," said Sawyer recalling his pokemon.

"Luxray go," said Sawyer sending his electric type out.

"Can Sawyer's luxray will be able to give him a lead," said announcer

"Butterfree use electroweb into solar beam on nidorino, swellow use skyattack on luxray," said Ash

"Nidorino use drill run to destroy electroweb and use ice beam, Luxray start with electric terrain" said Sawyer

Luxrayreleases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body which made the surrounding area if the field to glow yellow.Nidorino's horn elongated and covered with energy that started to spin like drill destroying the electroweb and then used ice beam that hit butterfree.

"Nidorino use venoshock, luxray use thunder on swellow ," said Sawyer

Ash smirked and said " Swellow use thunder armor, butterfree use psychic"

Luxray sends bolt of electricity in the air which strikes back at swellow but what happened shocked the Sawyer and audience.Swellow is shining a gold,covered with a layer of electricity.On other side butterfree used psychic to stop venoshock and send it back at nodorino.

"Swellow use brave bird on nidorino, butterfree use solar beam at luxray" said Ash

"Nidorino use horn attack,luxray use charge beam" said Sawyer as swellow charged at nidorino with brave bird, the orange energy mixed with thunder giving it a protective layer and then swellow slammed into nidoruno who used horn attack resulting into explosion.While Luxray countered solar beam with charge beam which resulted into explosion and smok,Luxray exit from smoke and hit butterfree with thunder fang landing a direct hit on butterfree knocking him out instantly.On other side both nidorino and swellow were knocked out.

"Swellow, nidorino and butterfree are unable to battle please send your next pokemon," said refree

"Nice job guys," said Ash as he recalled his pokemon back.Sawyer recalled his nidorino back too

"Emboar,Talonflame let's rock and roll" said Ash sending his pokemon out, sawyer sends his Aegislash

"Let the battle continue," said referee

"Aeigislash use nightslash on talonflame, Luxray use nightslash," said Sawyer

"Emboar block night slash and use hammer arm, talonflame use flamethrower" said Ash

Aegislash changed from shield form into blade form glowing dark and dashed towards the talonflame while talon flame used flamethrower.Aegislash passed through flamethrower and hit talonflame and then changed into shield form.

Luxray used nightslash which Emboar blocked and then his arms glowed white and slammed into luxray sending it crashing into the wall.

"Wow Ash's pignite evolved" said Iris and Cilan

"Yup, " replied Lillie

"Luxray use charge beam, Aegislash use flash cannon," said Sawyer

"Talonflame use overheat, emboar counter chargebeam with incinerate" said Ash

Talonflame's overheat and Aegislash's flashcannon collided resulting into explosion.On other hand luxray and emboar's attack resulted into explosion.

"Talonflame use flamecharge, emboar use heat crash on luxray," said Ash

"Luxray use thunderbolt, Aegislash use kings shield " said Aegislash.Ash knew that knig shield is dangerous move, last time there was forest arena but now there is plain field.

Talonflame used flame charge but Aegislash's kingshield blocked the attack.

Emboar used heat crash which luzray dodged by jumping in the air and

launched full power thunderbolt.

"Aegislash use nightslash," said Sawyer as Aegislash changed into blade form amd used nightslash sending talonflame crashing onto the field.

Luxray emitting electric sparks, Aegislash waiting for Sawyer to command.

"Talonflame use flamecharge, Emboar use blastburn," said Ash

"Luxray use chargebeam, Aegislash kingshield" said Sawyer

"I knew it, Talonflame use double team " said Ash as Talonflame made duplicate copies that disappeared on connecting with the shield.

"Talonflame use overheat," said Ash as talonflame launched the overheat attack from above that hit directly aegislash knocking it out.On other side Emboar released powerful stream of flames at luxray who retaliate with the charge beam hitting each other.Blast burn hit luxray knocking him out.

"Luxray and Aegislash unable to battle, trainer send your final pokemon,"said referee

"Talonflame return," said Ash as he recalling his pokemon

"Sceptile go," said Sawyer sending his final pokemon

"Since this is final pokemon of sawyer,this battle will be one on one," said referee

"Sceptile use leafblade," said Sawyer

"Emboar use flamethrower" said Ash

Sceptile disappeared out of the view in a blur and strikes emboar before he could attack, knocking him out instantly.

"Emboar unable to battle, trainer send your next pokemon," said referee

"Hawlucha go" said Ash releasing his hawlucha

"Sceptile use dragon claw," said Sawyer

"Hawlucha use drain punch" said Ash as hawlucha leapt at sceptile with drain punch, sceptile dodged the attack striking hawlucha with dragon claw knocking it out completely

"Hawlucha unable to battle," said referee

"Talonflame on to the battlefield" said Ash releasing his talonflame

"Talonflame use flamecharge," said Ash

"Sceptile use bullet seet, into dragon breath" said Sawyer

Talonflame used flamecharge at sceptile who used bullet seed which talonflame dodged easily.Sceptile than released dragon breath at talonflame which knocked out talonflame in one shot

"Talonflane unable to battle, trainer send your final pokemon" said referee

"And both trainers are on their last pokemon," said Announcer

"Return Talonflame" said Ash recalling his fallen pokemon

"Sawyer I must say that, your Sceptile is strong, but now it's time to show what we can do" said Ash

Paul and Trip and Ash's rival and friends are watching him.

"How could a person from boonies can be strong, I must say, you improved a lot Ash,' said Trip

" Greninja time to show the power of bond," said Ash releasing his greninja

"Kouga" said Greninja as he landed in front of Ash in ninja style

"This is what I was waiting for," said Sawyer in excitement.Greninja turned to Ash and said something.

"You are right, we are against sceptile, your rival, want to defeat him once again " asked Ash

"Kouga" said Greninja as he prepared shuriken.

"Let the battle begin," said referee

"Go greninja, show them what you have got," said Bonnie in enthusiasm

Sceptile use leaf blade," said Sawyer

"Greninja counter with night slash," said Ash

Sceltile's leaf glowed green taking the shape of the blade and then sceptile disappeared.Greninja took ninja stance and closed his eyes to sense the movement of the sceptile which he successfully located and then prepared a purple energy sword in the palm of one of his hands and then grabs it with the other hand.Greninja then turns and brings the sword in front stopping the leaf blade successfully

"Greninja use ariel ace," said Ash

"Sceptile use furry cutter," said Ash

Greninja's fist glowed white and then it strikes sceptile who countered every move with furry cutter.For next few minutes it goes on and then they both separated.

"Sceptile use leafblade," said Sawyer

"Greninja use cut," said Ash

Both sceptile and greninja used leaf blade and cut and started to strike each other leading to the release of the shockwave.At one time both are striking each other on the field and on other hand they hit each other in the air.

"Greninja use ice punch, sceptile thunder punch," said Ash and sceptile as both prepared punch attack and hit each other.The resulting force thrown both pokemon apart.

"Ash let's take this one step further," said Sawyer

"Let's do this, greninja get ready time to show the world the power of our bond" said Ash

"Kouga " nodded Greninja

"Sceptile mega evolve," said Sawyer as he pressed key stone resulting into sceptile mega evolved

"Ladies and Gentlemen Sawyer evolved his sceptile," said Announcer making crowd cheer in excitement.

"Greninja let's get stronger and stronger and stronger" said Ash doing the movements which greninja synchronised as a water tornado surrounded him and after few seconds it condendes on his back taking the shape of a giant shurinken and resembles Ash

"What an amazing transformation greninja has achieved everyone, " said Announcer on shock.

"Ash-greninja is back everyone," said Bonnie

"What is that, a kind of mega evolution," asked Cilan and Iris

"Is that possible," asked Lana ,Mallow , Lillie

"Interesting,"said Trip and Paul as Trip started to take the pics of the Ash-greninja form

"Wow, this is happened again," said Diantha as she watched from vip stands

"Let's get started , greninja use cut," said Ash

"Sceptile use dragon pulse," said Sawyer

"Greninja split the dragon pulse into two using cut and then use quick attack " said Ash

Sceptile fires multicolored beam in the shape of dragon that greninga countered with the two kunai he prepared using energy.Dragon pulse hit kunai and then after converted into explosion sending greninja backward.Greninja then used quick attack striking sceptile in the chest.

"Sceptile frenzy plant," said sawyer

"Greninja double team and then use water shuriken" said Ash

Sceptile dug his claws underground as huge vines popped out towards greninja , Greninja's water shuriken on the back becomes big after which he jumped in the air and started to glide,and then he made his hundrends of multiple copies and then grabbed the water shuriken that grew thirty times and three times bigger in size then previously and launched at sceptile.Water shuriken cuts through frenzy plant striking sceptile making him sit on his knees.

"And a critical hit by Ash ketchum," said Announcer

"Go Ash greninja," said Bonnie and dedene give his usual sound in sync

"Sceptile go and use dragon claw," said Sawyer

"Greninja when he is near you use substitute and then use water shuriken," said Ash

Sceptile dashed at Greninja who is waiting until sceptile is near him.Ince sceptile is in the range greninja covered in smoke and then there was standing a copy of greninja which disappeared once sceptile slashed it with dragon claw.

"Where is he" asked sawyer as greninja appeared above sceptile and launched water shuriken sending sceptile skidding on the ground.

"Sceptile use dragon pulse, greninja use ariel ace" said Ash and sawyer as sceptile released dragon pulse which greninja dodged and reached near sceptile with fist glowing blue and landed skyuppercut on sceptile.

"Sceptile leaf blade, greninja night slash," said Ash as both dashed at each other with glowing leafblade and purple sword clashing both against each other.

"Leafstorm, shadowsneak" said Ash and sawyer

Sceptile launched swirling tornado of leafs at greninja sending him crashing on the ground.

"Frenzy plant !"

"Hydro cannon !"

Sceptile used frenzy plant leading to destruction of the field, greninja dodged by jumping on the plant and released the powerful stream of the water at sceptile,sending him crashing on the ground.Ash is also feeling tired due to the bond phenomenon.Sceptile stood up and then started to glow green.

"Damn overgrow" said Ash while gritting his trees

"Sceptile use leafblade !"

"Greninja water shuriken !"

sceptile started to circle greninja in alternate patterns making greninja to unable to spot him and then strikes greninja with leaf blade making him falling on his knees making Ash falls too.Sceptile stopped and glared at Greninja

"Sceptile scep" said Sceptile

"And sceptile getting edge on greninja" said announcer

"Greninja is in danger," said Bonnie

"Sceptile's ability activated ,giving him an edge" said Max

"Greninja I believe in you, we can win this , I believe in you, let's do it water shuriken" said Ash as he and greninja covered in blue aura.

"What's going on, it seems like aura" said Max

"kouga " said Greninja as he opened his eyes and then Ash and Greninja did some movement after which he prepared a giant water shuriken glowing orange and red in the form of disc and it is covered with blue energy

"Ultra shuriken," said Ash as greninja launched the shuriken at sceptile.

"Greninja give it power boost with hydro cannon and use water shuriken" said Ash as greninja launched the powerful stream of water at giant shuriken that give it a boost,greninja then used doubleteam and sends multiple water shuriken striking sceptile knocking him out instantly after which greninja reverted back into his normal form.

"Not again, I lost again" said Sawyer to himself but he can't help it after all , he learns that Ash also took part in five leagues so he is experienced with battles.

"Sawyer is out of pokemon, Sceptile is unable to battle,Ash ketchum wins the battle," said Referee making crowd erupted in cheers

"Greninja nice job, we won once again " said Ash

"Kouga " said Greninja as Ash helped him in standing

"So this is the power of Ash's greninja" said Trip

"Nice battle Ash, " said Clemont

"Thanks,but I wanted to save greninja against tobias " said Ash feeling weak.

"You should recover Ash, the battle must be hard on you," said Clemont

"What you mean, greninja took the hit" asked Kiawe

"Well, this form has limitation that if greninja takes hit, Ash will feel too, think of this both trainer and pokemon are in sync by mind and body and soul." said Clemont

"Well, this is cool," said Max

"Hey Ash, I have a thought,that if you can achieve this form with greninja when your bond increases, could this be possible with your other pokemon, like pikachu, he is with you for long time,then comes your charizard,sceptile,infernape,and lycanroc" said May

"I don't know if that is possible,but we can try," said Ash

One hour later Ash finished with his pokemon's treatment and with their confirmation he sends his emboar, butterfree, talonflame, swallow and hawlucha back to kanto.

"Now guys I have to go and train, let's go clemont." said Ash

"Guys we are going to train," said Ash to which his friends nodded

"Clemont call them," said Ash to which he nodded and made call to them as after twenty minutes a portal appear taking Ash and Clemont inside.Then Ash opens up a portal in the school from where he called his charizard,infernape,sceptile, greninja,heracross,goodra,gabite,krookoodile,lycanroc,melmetal,naganadel and noivern in dahara city.

"Welcome back Ash, you brought some other pokemon with you," asked Meray

"Yes, she is naganadel an ultrabeast from ultra world, and melmetal mythical pokemon ,noivern you already know and lycanroc" said Ash

"Nice to meet you all ," said Baraz

"Ashkun, pikakun" said Hoopa

"Hello Zeraora,darkrai and marshadow" said Ash

"Ok everyone back to the drill, now melmetal I want to train in improving your double ironbash and defensive technique" said Ash

"Naganadel you spar with gabite, gabite you spar with the naganadel" said Ash to which both nodded

To be continued...

(A/N : Okay everyone this is chapter includes the battle between Ash and Sawyer which I think I done with very fast.But don't worry I will make the future battles exciting to read.Just let me know what you guys think about, suggestions and reviews are highly appreciated. Have a nice day.)


	6. Ash vs Guzma

July 7th 2019

\- 6 P.M. -

In the Dahara City, Kalos Region

* * *

"OK everyone, back to the drill. Melmetal I want you to train in improving your double ironbash, and defensive technique," said Ash

"Melme" said melmetal flexing his muscles

"I know you are strong but you need to train your body" said Ash

"Naganadel you spar with gabite, gabite you spar with the naganadel," aaid Ash to which both nodded

Both Naganadel took their place and started to do ariel battle. Greninja and Pikachu you know the drill right. Hoopa send your hoops across the field to which Hoopa obeys and placed multiple hoops.

Pikachu then started to jump inside the hoops in order to land an attack. Greninja did the same.

Marshadow and Zeraora are looking at the Ash's pokemon and decided to train a bit.

"Zeraora zer" said Zeraora as it jumped in front of Ash

"Marshadow mar" said Marshadow coming in front of Ash

"What you want guys,train with my pokemon," asked Ash to which they nodded

"Well, if you want this then sure, you are most welcome, Infernape and Krookoodile come here for a second," said Ash as both pokemon stepped in front of him.

"Infernape ,krookoodile they want to train with you so respect their wish and help them," said Ash as four pokemon move to separate place

"Hey Baraz and Meray , have you captured them," asked Ash

"Nope we take care of them just like hoopa," said Baraz

"I suggest, you should capture them because Darkrai,Marshadow,Zeraora are rare and evil people would try to capture them," said Ash

"Here take these spare pokeballs that I have, first let me remove ownership of these balls" said Ash as rotomdex unregistered the pokeballs.

"Now you can catch them," said Ash

"Thanks but we don't want to captured them as as we like their freedom,

they can leave whenever they want," said Meray as three Pokemon gave her a hug

"Well, I appreciate it, I have see the cases where evil people used all their power to capture rare Pokemon. I encountered HunterJ in the past who tried to capture a riolu" said Ash as he remembered his little friend.

_"Hope you are doing good riolu," thought Ash_

"Is that riolu safe" asked Baraz

"He is, " said Ash giving positive confirmation."He is in kingdom of rota as of now, " added Ash

"So you miss him, " asked Meray

"Yes, I wish I could see him again, " said Ash

"We can take you there if you don't mind, " said Baraz

"You can, " asked Ash excitedly

"Yes, we can take you there, " said Meray

"So what about we go after my match against Guzma." said Ash to which they nodded

"Melmetal try to spin your body like a playing top to gather energy and then release it by smashing your arms against each other," said Ash

For next full two hours Ash trained and now decided to has now able to use the hoops of hoopa for his own benefit.

"Ok Baraz and Meray we have to go, will come back later," said Ash

"Ok sure," said Meray

* * *

July 8th 2019

\- 10 A.M. -

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our next contestant Ash Ketchum and Guzma " said announcer as both entered the stadium

"Hello kid, nice to see you," said Guzma

"Hello Guzma, hope we can make this battle unforgettable" said Ash making Guzma snarl at him.

"Okay trainers rules are same, send your first team out," said referee

"Go " said Guzma as he sends his volcanora and armaldo out.

"Volcanora and Armaldo huh, Scrafty and Crawdaunt" said Ash releasing his two pokemon

"Let the battle begin," said referee

"Look Scrafty is going to battle," said Iris

"emo " said Emolga happily

* * *

Scrafty/Crawdaunt Vs Volcanora/Armaldo

* * *

"Scrafty use poison jab on Volcanora ! Crawdaunt use water pulse on Armaldo ! "said Ash

"Volcanora use hurricane on Scrafty ! Armaldo use metal claw on Crawdaunt ! "said Guzma

Scrafty's fist surrounded by purple hue and he dashed towards the volcanora who flapped the wings fast and created the strong wind sending him crashing into the wall, crawdaunt used waterpulse which Armaldo deflected with metal claw and strikes crawdaunt sending him flying in the air.

"Scrafty use brick break on Volcanora ! Crawdaunt use x-scissor on Armaldo ! "said Ash

"Volcanora use solar beam on Scrafty ! Armaldo use rock blast on Crawdaunt ! "said Guzma

once hurricane is over scrafty's hand glows white and then jumped over the volcanora and strikes her sending her skidding on the ground.Armaldo blasted the rocks at crawdaunt which he destroyed using the xscissor.Volcanora then fired the solar beam that was gathered during first phase.

"Scrafty use thunder punch on Volcanora ! Crawdaunt use crabhammer on Armaldo ! "said Ash

"Volcanora use psychic on Scrafty ! Armaldo use aqua jet on Crawdaunt ! "said Guzma

Scrafty nodded and dodged the solarbeam, then his fist started to crackle with electricity, and jumped high in the air but volcanora dodged him and used psychic engulfing scrafty in her grip.

Crawdaunt dashed towards the Armaldo with his pincer glowing white,Armaldo used aquajet moving towards the crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt dodge it, scrafty use darkpulse" said Ash as crawdaunt dodged the aquajet and landed crabhammer on the armaldo sending him crashing into the field,scrafty sends the darkpulse at the volcanora knocking her on the ground.

"Scraft" said Scrafty as he walked back towards Ash

"Crawdaunt" said Crawdaunt as he made his way too

"Volcanora use flamewheel on Scrafty ! Armaldo use x scissor on Crawdaunt !" said Guzma

"Scrafty use high jump kick on Volcanora ! Crawdaunt use dark pulse on Armaldo ! "said Ash

Volcanora used flamewheel which scrafty countered with the high jump kick sending the volcanora crashing in the wall and Crawdaunt's attack collided resulting into explosion

"Scrafty use dragon pulse on Volcanora ! Crawdaunt use liquidation on Armaldo !" said Ash

Scrafty launched dragon pulse that knocked out volcanora instantly and crawdaunt used liquidation as he slammed into armaldo by covering himself in water which knocked out armaldo too.

"Armaldo and Volcanora unable to battle Ash Ketchum win this round,corner send your next team," said referee

"You want to rest" asked Ash to which they nodded

"Okay then return,nice work to both of you," said Ash

"Ash is having upper edge on Guzma," said Lillie

"But how can we say so soon," said Gladion

"Hey don't worry, he is Ash, he will pull up" said May

"He had defeated powerful opponents in the past," said Max

"And guzma is nothing in front of them," said Dawn

"Piplup" said piplup in aggreement

Unfezant/Dewott Vs Vikavolt/Ninjask

" Let the battle corner will go first" said referee

"Vikavolt use signal beam on Unfezant ! Ninjask use nightslash on Dewott ! "said Guzma

"Unfezant dodge and use quick attack on Vikavolt ! Dewott counter nightslash with x scissor! said Ash

" Kukui Ash is doing great,I must say he is a bright student and he will be great in other regions" said Hala

"Well he is at elite level, can be the elite four, he defeated frontier brains in the past, drake the orange island champion and other powerful trainers too" said Kukui shocking Hala

Vikavolt's jaw released green color beam

which unfezant dodged with the quick attack.

"Vikavolt dodge and let her chase you" said Guzma as on other side dewott and ninjask clashed their xscissor and nightslash resulting into the explosion and unfezant is chasing the vikavolt and started to get tired

"Not good stamina for the flying type huh," asked Guzma mocking Ash

"Unfezant use double team ! Dewott use rock smash on Ninjask ! said Ash as Unfezant created his multiple copies and surrounded vikavolt while Dewott used rocksmash

"Ninjask dodge it" said Guzma as he dodged the attack.

"Unfezant use hypnosis," said Ash shocking Guzma as unfezant released the sleep waves that puts vikavolt to sleep.

"Now unfezant finish vikavolt with the hyper beam," said Ash as unfezant released the hyperbeam making vikavolt knocked out.

"Ninjask use shadowball," said Guzma as he recalled his fallen vikavolt too

"Dewott use blizzard countershield and then use hydropump" said Ash as Dewott started to spin on his back releasing blizzard that destroyed shadow ball and blizzard hit ninkask knocking it out instantly.

"Vikavolt and Ninjask unable to battle,please send your next pokemon," declared referee

"Nice work both of you, Dewott and Unfezant you guys were amazing" ash praised his pokemon at which he happily hugged Ash

"Now return," said Ash as he recalled his both pokemon

_"How this kid could be so powerful," thought Guzma_

"Scizor and Golisopod battle time," said Guzma releasing his bug type

"Go Staraptor and Seismitoad" said Ash releasing his flying and water type

"Let the battle begin," said referee as Guzma nodded to Golisopod and scizor and they quickly dashes right in front of the seismitoad very fast and then strikes him with one of its claws,scizor started to use bullet punch on staraptor.

"Seismitoad use hypervoice, staraptor use close combat on scizor, " said Ash

Seismitoad released the high pitch voice that stopped Golisopod in mid track, staraptor clashes the bullet punch with close combat.

"Scizor grab that bird and use brutal swing," said Guzma

"Staraptor get out of the grip using double team,and use hurricane! Seismitoad use ice punch on Golisopod ! " said Ash

"Golisopod use Pin Missile on Seismitoad ! Scizor use Iron Head on Staraptor ! said Guzma" said Guzma

Staraptor is now in the air fully out of grip of scizor and used the hurricane that is pushing scizor used pin missile that hit seismitoad hitting him directly on chest leaving him in pain unable to falls on the ground.

"Staraptor use brave bird on Scizor ! Seismitoad use power up punch on Golisopod ! "said Ash

"Golisopod use Pin Missile on Seismitoad ! Scizor use Night Slash on Staraptor !" said Guzma

"Goli" said golisopod as he launched small purple orbs with glowing streak that raced towards seismitoad, on other hand scizor's pincer glows with dark shade and strikes the staraptor, leads to collision in the mid air and both started to push each other and ultimately crashed down on the field.

"Staraptor and scizor unable to battle, " said referee

"Staraptor return, nice job, " said Ash recalling his pokemon

"Scizor get inside, " said Guzma recalling his fallen pokemon.

"You defeated my pokemon, " said Guzma

"Shall we finish this, " asked Ash

"Okay, " said Guzma

"Seismitoad use mudshot on Golisopod!" said Ash

"Golisopod use Throat Chop on Seismitoad ! said Guzma

Seismitoad brings his hands forward and launched the pile of mud on the Golisopod while Goliscopod dodged the attack and lunges at seismitoad landing behind him and slashed his throat with the throat chop which made Seismitoad holds his throat.

" Seismitoad, can you battle " asked Ash in worry to which he nodded

"Golisopod finish him with poison jab, " said Guzma

"Seismitoad dodge and use giga impact, " said Ash

Golisopod tried to strike the seismitoad with poison jab but seismitoad dodged the jab by few centimeter and covered in blue and orange energy and hit golisopod sending him crashing into the stood up and walked towards the field.

"Golisopod use" said Guzma but golisopod glowed red and went back inside the pokeball and no other pokemon comes out, this made Guzma feel even more angry,last minute and my pokemon ended up being inside the pokeball.

"Golisopod's emergency exit initiated, since Guzma is out of ketchum pokemon, Ash ketchum is the winner, " declared referee making crowd go even more wild.

Guzma falls on his knees, he didn't know how this kid is so strong, he stood up and started to walk outside the stadium.

Ten minutes later Ash reunited with his friends and then they congratulated for his victory.For next seven hours Ash observed other participants where Jessie and James battled each other disguised leading to a tie between them, finally the time is arrived for the announcement of top 128 trainers that moved to next phase.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, Charles Goodshow has to address the participants, please don't leave the stadium." said Announcer

"Well I thanks all the participants for their great battle and performance in round robin phase, and with best things to come we have to say good by to other things.I am glad to announce that 128 trainers moved to next phase of the tournament and from now on wards you have to battle on four on four single battle coming to next point, this screen will display the trainers who have made their way to top 128" said Goodshow as name of trainers appeared on the screen.

Ash looked on the screen and saw his face in the middle of the screen next to Tobias and Paul.

"So there will be a gap of five days before top 128 battles to repair the field, so train hard by that time " said goodshow

"Now here are your next matchups" said Goodshow as he left the podium and screen shows their next opponents.

Ash looked and find out that he is against Virgil in next battle.

* * *

Outside Stadium

* * *

Ten minutes later Ash and his friends are making their way towards the pokemon center.

"Yes, I reached to top 128, " said Max

"I know Max, hey Ash, what you say who will be the winner" asked May

"Well, It would be me" said Ash enthusiastically

"Right Pikachu," asked Ash to which he nodded.

"Well it seems your luck worked till now, " said Trip as he appeared in front of Ash

"Trip, nice to see you, but what you are doing here, " asked Ash

"Came to wish you luck for further battles, all the best for being a looser again " said Trip

"See you later, " said Trip

"How rude, " said Iris clearly annoyed by Trip's behaviour.

At the pokemon center Ash transferred his pokemon that he used against the Guzma.

"Hey guys, I am going to train for next five days, Clemont you stay here, " said Ash to which he nodded

"See you later, " said Ash as he sprinted towards forest

"Where he is going, " asked Gary

"Leave him, by the way, let's have a good party, a continental cuisine from my side" said Cilan making the group cheer in excitement.

"I am going to train as well, alone. " said Gladion as he left for training.

To be continued...

(A/N : Okay everyone this is chapter includes the battle between Ash and Guzma which I think I done with very fast.Just let me know what you guys think about, suggestions and reviews are highly appreciated. Have a nice day.)


	7. Old Friend

July 8th 2019

\- 8 P.M. -

Ash found Riley in the woods and talked to him

"That Riolu, well you don't need to visit the kingdom of Rota, I can directly call my master and he can transfer him here," said Riley

"Well I want to give him a surprise, I want to meet him personally there, so would you come with me," asked Ash

"Sure, " said Riley

* * *

In the Dahara City, Kalos Region

* * *

" Welcome Ash, Pikachu, Charizard,infernape,sceptile, greninja,heracross,goodra,gabite,krookoodile,lycanroc,melmetal,naganadel and noivern," said Meray as Ash's Pokemon greeted them

"Dark, Zer, Mar, Hoopa hoop," said four Pokemon as they greeted Ash's Pokemon

"Who is this guy, " asked Meray

"He is Riley, an aura guardian and he knows where is Riolu so he wants to help us in getting us there," said Ash

"Hi Meray and Baraz, nice to meet you, " said Riley

"We too, same here," said Baraz

"To help you I have a photo of the kingdom of rota , where we train and have other Lucario and riolu," said Riley showing them the pic

"Hoopa please take us there, " said Meray as Hoopa nodded after which hoopa placed three hoops bigger than normal size creating a portal to Kingdom of rota as everyone started to enter the loops

* * *

Kingdom of Rota

* * *

There is currently afternoon in the Kingdom of Rota, and Ash can see multiple aura users training with their aura partners who are Lucario and riolu respectively. And there are few Lucario who are training alone.

"Ahh Riley, what you are doing here, you were on vacation, for the alola league," said a person

"I was master, but there is someone who wants to meet a certain riolu who he saved a few years back, " said Riley as the master looked at the Ash

"May I know you who are, " asked the master

"Hello master, my name is Ash Ketchum from pallet town, " said Ash

"Ash Ketchum, If I am correct you are the one who saved the tree of the beginning few years back." asked the master

"Yes, but It was just a coincidence" said Ash rubbing back of his head.

Master closed his eyes, but he opened it with shock and said " No way, it can't be" said master

"What happened master" asked Riley

" I can sense a strong aura deposit, in massive amount within this kid, he can be the next aura guardian" said Master

"It's true that I can use aura, but it was few years back when I used all of my aura to revive the tree." replies Ash

"Wait a minute, two days back in the battle Ash you glowed blue and your greninja that gave power boost to the giant shuriken giving you a victory" said Riley

"Is that so, " asked Ash

"Yes, and Master Ash can mega evolve greninja without keystone" said Riley

"Hmm, symptom of true aura guardian, Ash you know those who are aura user can mega evolve their Pokemon without mega stones" said Master

"Really, but I thought that mega evolution needs megastones, " said Ash

"It needs, to amplify the aura of the user and the Pokemon and to make them in sync, but aura users always in sync with their pokemon aura." said master

"So It seems that you don't have time to train in aura due to battle but you can visit kingdom of rota to train " said master

"But we can help Ash in training him to do synchro evolution with his other pokemon too." said Riley

"When your next battle is, " asked Riley

"Five days later, " replied Ash

"Perfect, we will start training you tomorrow, you can stay here" said Riley

"And I think we should go for now, Ash we will see you after four days, " said Meray to which they nodded

"We will take you back after four days ok " said Baraz after which hoopa took Meray and Baraz back to Kalos.

"Now let's go and meet your old friend, follow me" said master

"Master how is riolu, is he good, is he strong, " asked Ash

"Have patience Ash, see for yourself when you meet him, " said Riley

"By the way you have fine looking pokemon, you are taking good care of them and I can sense they are strong, " said Master

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

"Here we are, Ash there is your friend riolu" said master pointing at a strong lucario who is emitting a blue aura flares sitting in a meditative stance under a huge tree.

"He evolved, " asked Ash happily

"Yes, he trains twenty four seven, without any break until he unlocked his full aura deposit making him stronger lucario in this whole kingdom." said Riley

"We have to go for now, while you catch up with your old friend, " said Master as he and Riley went far away

" Hey lucario, " said Ash running towards the Lucario

_"Who are you, stop it right there, " said Lucario via aura_

"I am Ash, didn't you remember me, hunter J who tried to caught you, Dawn and Brock, remember" asked Ash as Lucario opened his eyes and looked at Ash and Pikachu on his shoulder and few pokemon around him. Lucario stared at Ash and Pikachu until he recalled few events where a boy and his Pikachu saved him.

_"I remember now, it's been a long time huh Ash, " _said Lucario as he stood up and

dashed at Ash and started to lick him

"So you finally remembered me huh, I want to introduce you to my Pokemon, and we are training for our battles, " said Ash once lucario stop with showing his affection.

_"Nice to meet you all, " said Lucario_

_"We too, " said Ash's pokemon_

_"what brings you here, " asked Lucario_

"I want to see you, how you are doing, I thought you were still a riolu but I am glad you evolved" said Ash

_"Thanks, but I can sense you have great aura deposit and you haven't used that, or even mastered the art of using aura " said Lucario_

"You are right, I didn't know how to use the aura techniques, so I heard that you were training very hard these days and you are stronger than all lucario in this kingdom." said Ash

_"Yes, after the incident of the hunterJ, I decided to train so that I can join you and no one could ever try to hurt me or the people and pokemon I know, " said Lucario_

"What you wanted to join me, but I didn't trained you at all, " said Ash

_"But you and your friends saved me, if you haven't stopped hunterj then I would have not been able to become what I am now " said Lucario_

" Hey I have an I idea, want to have a battle, I want to see how strong you have grown, plus It would be a good training for my pokemon, after all I want to win this league for sure, " said Ash

"_How about your infernape vs me" said Lucario_

_"_Okay, " said Ash

"Infernape ready to rock and roll" said Ash as infernape jumped in front of Ash

"Ready lucario, " said Ash to which he simply nodded and both Infernape and Lucario took their fighting stance

"You can start first lucario, " said Ash as lucario loudly howled while his fist surrounded by aura and vanished in the thin air.

"Infernape countershield " said Ash as infernape started to use flame countershield which luckily hit Lucario but not on greater level, Lucario disappeared again and this time a powerful aura beam hit infernape sending it skidding on the field.

"Lucario we are just starting out, " said Ash as infernape smirked and then Ash said " Ok infernape, use close combat, "

Infernape dashed at Lucario and started to land the punches, Lucario on other side is just standing and stopping each attack with ease only with one paw.

"No way, how strong you are lucario, " said Ash

_"Well, my power level is over 9000! " said Lucario_

"What. " said shocked Ash as Lucario jumped in the air and prepared a huge aura sphere, same size of a basketball converting it into a beam that heads straight for infernape.

"Infernape use dig, " said Ash as infernape quickly dodged the beam by digging underground but the beam heads towards Ash.Lucario shown great control on the beam and send it towards the ozone layer.

"Infernape use focusblast, " said Ash as Infernape came outside and then launched the blast of focus energy.

_"Not so quick, " said Lucario as he launched flash canon that upon collision with focus blast resulted into explosion._

"Infernape use flame charge" said Ash

Lucario glowed blue, surrounded in aura, and then lucario smashed into incoming infernape sending infernape skidding backwards.

"Infernape use overheat, " said Ash

_"Not this time," said Lucario as he created aura sphere massive in size and launched at infernape.Both aura sphere and infernape collided resulting into explosion making infernape severely bruised and wounded.Infernape is laying on the ground, not responding._

"Infernape get up buddy, I know you can do it, " said Ash as infernape twitched as his hands started to move, he opened his glowing red eyes and flame on his head started to get bright blue in color.

_"That rise in power, all of sudden " thought Lucario_

"Infernape let's get stronger and stronger and stronger, " said Ash as he did some movement and infernape too after which infernape surrounded in swirling vortex of flame after which the flame accumulated around his tail, both hands and foot, the flame on foot and hands are of olorange color while flame on tail and head is of blue color.The fur of infernape grew in length as well.

_"I am feeling hot, like I am on fire" thought Ash_

_"No way, does bond phenomenon with other Pokemon exists too " asked Greninja_

_"Don't know, "said Goodra_

_" Hey, but this is cool, " said Noivern_

"Infernape, let's do this use flame charge, " said Ash as infernape release loud noise and then he is covered in flame vortex and dashed at lucario landing a punch on him but Ash and infernape collapsed making his pokemon rushed towards Ash

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

"Where I am, what happened" asked Ash

"Ash you are in kingdom of rota, remember.You collapsed" said Riley

"Oh, But that happened again, " said Ash

"Bond phenomenon, but with Infernape this time, " said Ash as he looks at Infernape

"It seems you have ability to initiate bond phenomenon with your pokemon, " said Master

"I was feeling like I am on fire, " added Ash

"Have a nice rest, you need your energy back, you can stay here for next five days and train with us in your aura and bond phenomenon, " said Master

"Lucario you have grown stronger, I am proud of you, " said Ash

_"Thank you" said Lucario_

_"_ Guys you get rest too, after all we have a big day tomorrow." said Ash as his pokemon went outside the room

* * *

Next Day.

July 9th 2019

4:00 AM

* * *

It's currently four in the morning, darkness covering the sky and in the Kingdom of Rota, aura users are started to wake up for training themselves and Ash is currently sleeping inside his room.

A Lucario walks in and then he said _"Wake up Ash, it's time to get up"_

"Come on mom, let me sleep for few hours more, it's not like I will not get any starters" said Ash

Lucario sigh and then his eyes glowed blue making Ash levitate in the air after which he took Ash outside where his pokemon are also present and then he made Ash fall on the ground.

"Ouch " said Ash as he woke up

"Come on lucario, why so early, " asked Ash

_"If you want to improve your bond phenomenon and make it powerful then you need to meditate and practice aura" said Lucario_

"Ok but after a battle between you and my Gabite, " said Ash

_"Without a battle you won't listen to me, ok fine" said Lucario in defeat_

"Gabite let's start " said Ash to which he nodded and then stepped forward

_"Hey Lucario, I want to evolve so please don't hold back" said Gabite_

_"As you wish" said Lucario to gabite without telepathy so that Ash cannot hear him_

"gabite start with dragon rush, " said Ash as gabite glowed blue and then dashed towards Lucario.Lucario is standing there still and then vanished in thin air before landing a devastating punch in Gabite's abdomen making him releasing blood from mouth.Lucario turned 360 degree and then landed a blazing kick sending gabite ten meters away.Blazing kick's secondary effect burned gabite.

_"You are strong Lucario, " said Gabite_

"Gabite use shadow claw, " said Ash as Gabite's fins glows dark taking shape of a shadowy claw and strikes at lucario.Lucario dodged the attack and then grabbed the fin, and then swings gabite and throws him in the air after which he landed on the field.

Gabite stood up and then waited for the orders. "Gabite use dragon pulse, " said Ash as Gabite launched the dragonpulse.

While lucario prepared the bone out of aura and strikes incoming pulse of draconic energy and sends it back to gabite.

"Gabite use dragon claw, " said Ash as Gabite dodged dragon pulse and then dashed towards lucario with dragon claw.Lucario launched the combined flash cannon, darkpulse, and aura beam at Gabite damaging his health to greater level.

_"Gabite can you battle" asked Lucario _

_"Yes, but push me more harder, " said Gabite while panting heavily_

"Gabite if you can battle then use dig and then use draco meteor " said Ash

As commanded Gabite dug is way underground and then he started to use draco meteor.Lucario on other hand engulfed his fist in aura and slammed it on the ground after which ground errupted with the smoke and gabite was thrown out of the ground.

"Ok Lucario, I think this is enough for today, Gabite you okay" asked Ash as he went near gabite and started to stroke his head but Gabite started to glow and after few minutes there was garchomp who is sitting beside Ash

"Way to go gabite, you evolved, " said Ash

"Gar" said Garchomp as he nibble on Ash's head.

"Ouch, you are not a Gible anymore garchomp, your bite force increased, please I don't want my head to be crushed" said Ash making garchomp blush.

"Take a rest garchomp" said Ash to which he nodded and Lucario then used his aura to heal Garchomp making Ash shocked

_"Don't be so shocked,you can heal and revive any pokemon and human with aura " said Lucario_

"I remember, I used it to save Tree of beginning too. Let's start with aura training Lucario" did Ash to which he nodded

_"Everyone let's sit together and then close your eyes, " said Lucario_

_"Now close your eyes and let your mind be free of worries and stress, try to feel each other's aura, focus and stay calm.Try to listen your surroundings.Focus on your spine and feel that some energy is originating from your body and moving towards your mind." said Lucario via aura._

In this way three hours passed and Ash and his pokemon can feel their aura, able to generate the fragment of their aura in front of their eyes but only for few milliseconds.

"_Ash you have to train a lot, in aura control and formation, " said Lucario_

"Yes, but now I have to prepare for the battle and improve my bond evolution with infernape, " said Ash

* * *

Three days later

* * *

July 14th 2019

8:00 AM

"_Ash you have mastered the bond evolution seventy percent with infernape.Now I want to be your pokemon and I will help you in training in aura." said Lucario_

"You know I always wanted you to be in my team when you were just a riolu, but I didn't asked because hunter J was after

you and I don't want to leave impression on you that I am like that hunter.So I welcome you in my team.And you know what Dawn is with me in the alola league." said Ash as he picks a pokeball from his pocket and placed in front of lucario.

"Lucario before you join Ash, I must say that you are an amazing Pokemon and I know you will help Ash in becoming a great aura user.Also we will miss you, " said Master

_"We will miss you, " said other lucario as _

Lucario tapped the pokeball before being sucked inside the pokeball.Meanwhile

a portal appears from which exits hoppa and Meray

_"Ashkun_" _said Hoopa_

"Hey Hoopa, Meray, meet Lucario " said Ash releasing his Lucario

"Your Lucario is looking strong, " said Meray

"Now It's time to get back." said Meray

"Master, I would like to be your student after the Alola league is finished, " said Ash

"You are welcome here Ash, anytime you want.Now go and dominate the league " said Master as Ash and his pokemon enters the portal which open up at the pokemon school.

"Meray Thankyou for the help, I will call you when I want to visit you after the league' said Ash to which she nodded and then portal closed.

" Okay everyone I have to go," said Ash his pokemon nodded in understanding after which he get his pokemon which he is going to battle against virgil and started to run towards the stadium.

* * *

Three hours later

11:45 AM

* * *

"Thank god , I am on time, " said Ash as he is in front of the stadium after which Ash made his way to his locker room

(A/N: And this is the another chapter which came to an end.)


	8. Ash vs Virgil

July 14th 2019

12:00 P.M

* * *

"Guys did you see Ash past days" asked Iris

"Nah, he is off for training, principal oak said that some of his pokemon are disappearing and reappearing occasionally." said Lilly

"Guys battle is about to begin, " said Mallow

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our next competitors for top128 battle.Ash Ketchum from pallet town and Virgil from unova region." said announcer as Virgil and Ash entered the field.

"Thankgod Ash is on time, " said Dawn in relief

_"Ash finally I will defeat you, " said Virgil in his mind_

_"Virgil you will not get away from me so easily, I will defeat you, " said Ash to himself_

"It's been so long Ash, " said Virgil

"Yeah, after unova we finally against each other" said Ash

"Don't hold back Ash, " said Virgil

"I am not planning to do so, " said Ash with enthusiasm. Confidence could be seen in his eyes

"This is a three on three battle between Ash Ketchum of pallet town and Virgil of Unova region.Rules are same.Trainers send your first Pokemon" said Referee

"Bouffalant go, " said Virgil

"Torterra battle time" said Ash releasing his continent pokemon

"Torterra vs Bouffalant, let the battle begin, " said referee

* * *

Torterra vs Bouffalant

* * *

"Bouffalant use double team" said Virgil as bouffalant created multiple afterimages of it's covering the whole field surrounding torterra.

"Torterra use earthquake" said Ash as torterra slammed his foot on the field resulting into shockwaves that shaken up the whole stadium making copies of bouffalant disappear

"Torterra before bouffalant could charge use rock polish six times" said Ash as torterra glowed six times.

"Bouffalant use wild charge, " said Virgil

"Torterra sandstorm into rockpolish with rock limb " said Ash as torterrs glowed orange and sandstorm appears making bouffalant to stop in mid.

"Damn, " said Virgil as he could don't see his bouffalant and after few seconds bouffalant was seen flying in the air before falling on the ground fainted.

"Bouffalant unable to battle torterra wins, green corner send your next pokemon, " said referee

"Torterra return for now" said Ash recalling his grass type.

"Bouffalant return, " said Virgil

"Your torterra is amazing Ash but I have another Pokemon which will defeat you" said Virgil as he enlarged his pokeball and released his next pokemon.

"Colossal" said the Pokemon

"What's that" asked Ash

"Ash this is fire and rock type from Galar region, during rescue mission in Galar I caught him just after a month unova league ended" said Virgil

_"Great now he will think his water or fire type can defeat it, " thought Virgil_

"Fire and rock type huh, " said Ash as he released his floatzel

"Floatzel Flo" said floatzel confidently

"Floatzel vs Coalossal let the battle begin, " said referee

* * *

Floatzel vs Coalossal

* * *

"What kind of pokemon is that, " asked Gary

"I think I know what should I do next, Galar region research" said Gary

"Gary I will go with you" said Max

"Ok max, " said Gary

"Coalossal use smokescreen" said Virgil as coalossal released the smoke covering the view of floatzel

"Floatzel ice beam on the field, and then use countershield " said Ash

Floatzel nodded and then covered the field with thick layer of ice and then started to use countershield, ice giving more speed to floatzel which hit coalossal too.

"coalossal use incinerate, " said Virgil as massive torrent of flame emerges from smoke towards floatzel

"Floatzel counter with hydro pump" said Ash as floatzel released equal amount of water that collided with incinerate resulting into explosion.

"Floatzel use hydro pump" said Ash

"Take it and use firespin on yourself and then use tarshot followed by incinerate on floatzel." said Virgil.

The coalossal took hydro pump after which he glowed orange and then he used fire spin on himself.

_"Great, coalossal is having flash fire as an ability, " said Ash to himself_

"Floatzel return" said Ash recalling his floatzel

"Torterra go" said Ash sending his another Pokemon as by this time smokescreen is already disappeared.

"And Ash let made a switch" said Announcer

"Torterra use rockclimb " said Ash

"Coalossal use full power incinerate" said Virgil

Torterra's claws glows white and then he slammed the front legs on ground after which ground under the coalossal rises taking him up after which torterra charged at coalossal.Coalossal balanced himself and then used incinerate.

"Torterra dodge incinerate " said Ash after which torterra dodged the incinerate by few centimeters and slams into coalossal.

"Coalossal use rock blast, Torterra frenzy plant" said Ash and Virgil to their Pokemon as coalossal launched the boulders at Torterra.Torterra made huge vines to erupt from ground which hit coalossal draininig his health to greater level.

"Coalossal use tarshot, torterra can not do any attck now" said Virgil as coalossal launched the pile of sticky tar that sticks torterra to ground by covering his legs in tar.

"Torterra try to move" said Ash

"Tor tor tortera" said Torterra as he cannot move now.

"Torterra return, floatzel go" said Ash sending his floatzel

"And Ash sends his floatzel again" said announcer

"Floatzel use focus blast and sonic boom" said Ash

"Floa" said floatzel as he sends concentrated orb of focus energy at coalossal which he blocked with his arms and then a sonic boom hit him sending him backwards

Back in the stands Ash's friends are discussing.

"Ash is at disadvantage, Coalossal is fire and rock type but he has ability steam engine means his speed will increase whenever he is getting hit by fire or water type attacks negating his type disadvantage against fire and water types.Next ability he has is flash fire and flame body" said Gladion as he looked on his cell phone.

"Well if this is the case then Ash need to have to play very smart." said Lilly

"Floatzel use ice aqua jet" said Ash as floatzel darted at coalossal with aqua jet and frozen up aquajet in the mid.

"Coalossal use flamecharge" said Virgil

Both Pokemon collided resulting into explosion and smoke.Once smoke is cleared both Pokemon are standing with floatzel with greater damage and coalossal with minor damage.

"Floatzel return, " said Ash and Virgil as he recalled his Pokemon

_"Damn, this is powerful as rhyperior, I would catch one coalossal for me in galar region, but now floatzel is at disadvantage, " thought Ash_

"Torterra go" said Ash releasing his Pokemon

"Torterra use rock climb" said Ash as torterra used rock climb and is dashing towards the coalossal

"Coalossal use incinerate followed by gyro ball" said Virgil

"Coal" said Coalossal as he released torrent of flames that engulfed torterra and then gyroball collided with torterra knocking him back dealing damage to greater extent.Torterra is laying on the field still.

"Torterra getup buddy, I know you can do it" said Ash as torterra glowed green and started to stand up.

"Torterra use sunny day followed by synthesis" said Ash as torterra released the orb of solar energy that started to make weather sunny after which torterra used synthesis restoring his fifty percent health.

"Okay coalossal use gyroball, torterra use giga impact" said both Ash and Virgil as both torterra and coalossal used giga impact and gyroball.Once both attacks collides it leads to explosion and smoke.

Stadium was silent until smokes clears and both pokemon found unconscious.

"Torterra and Coalossal unable to battle this is a tie.Please send your next Pokemon" said referee making crowd cheer in excitement.

"Nice job " said both trainers to their Pokemon after recalling them.

"Thank god coalossal is down" said Max in relief

"Ash's next pokemon is water and grass type, " said Virgil to himself

"Leavanny your turn" said Ash releasing his grass and bug type

"Swanna battle time" said Virgil reading unovan water and flying type

"Swanna vs Leavanny, let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

Swanna Vs Leavanny

* * *

"Swanna use waterpulse" said Virgil

"leavanny dodge and use x-scissor" commanded Ash

Swanna launched water pulse at leavany, Leavanny gracefully dodged the water pulse and dashed at swana with xscissor.

"Swanna use steel wing to protect yourself and use blizzard" commanded Virgil

"Leavanny halt xcissor, use string shot to bind swana and use electroweb " commanded Ash.

Leavanny stopped her x-scissor and then she used string shot that binded swanna.

"swanna get out of there and use arielace but leavanny already used electroweb which is now having swanna inside it and electrocuting Swanna.

" Ok leavanny use solarbeam to finish her of" said Ash and without any delay leavany charging up for solar beam but swanna got herself free from the electroweb.

"Brave bird, " said Virgil

"Electro web once more" said Ash as swanna charged up brave bird and approaching leavanny to land a hit.Leavanny on other hand launched electroweb at swanna which missed by inches and as a result leavanny is unable to battle due to bravebird hitting directly on her chest.

"Leavanny unable to battle, red corner send your last pokemon, " declared referee

"Nice work leavanny, " said Ash as he recalled her back.

"Floatzel battle time, use ice aqua jet" said Ash as he released his floatzel who dashed at swana with ice aqua jet.Ice aqua jet hit the mark sending swana crashing into the wall.

"Swana " said Virgil in worry

"Swan" said swana as she flew on the field

"Ok floatzel finish swana using giga impact, swana use giga impact too" said both Virgil and Ash as both pokemon dashed towards each other with orange and purple energy around them, shrinking each other resulting into explosion and smoke. After few minutes when smoke disappear there was laying both swana and floatzel unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle this is a tie, " declared referee

"Since both pokemon are unable to battle, a tie breaker round is going to be conduct after twenty minutes.Trainers go and select one more pokemon" said Announcer

Ash and Virgil quickly went to the pokemon center.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Nurse joy, please heal them" said Ash giving her three pokeballs and then went to phone booth making call to professor samson.

"Professor please send me Lucario here" said Ash

"Ash give me five minutes, " said professor

* * *

10 minutes later

"Let the tie breaker round begin, trainers send your final pokemon, " said referee

"Hydreigon on to the battlefield" said Virgil releasing his dragon type at which iris just get out of control and said " Hydreigon you can win, "

"Iris try to root for Ash " said Max simply annoyed by actions of Iris.

"Go, " said Ash as Lucario materialized on to battlefield

"Lucario, show them what you got, " said Ash

_"Sure" said Lucario_

"When did Ash got lucario" asked Max and Dawn completely shocked

"what a kid, " said Iris

"Gary did Ash captured lucario and kept hidden from us" asked Cilan

"I don't know" said Gary

"Lucario vs Hydriegon let the battle begin" said Referee

* * *

Lucario vs Hydreigon

* * *

"Hydriegon use dragon pulse" said Virgil

"Lucario evade dragon pulse with extreme speed and then use close combat but use close combat with fire and ice punch and blaze kick" said Ash

As commanded Hydreigon used the dragon pulse which lucario easily evaded and then started use close combat combined with elemental punches and blaze kick that sand hydreigon crashing on the ground.

"Hydreigon hypervoice" said Virgil

_" Lucario can you hear me" asked Ash_

_"Yes" replied lucario_

_"Lucario can you combine aurasphere with darkpulse,flashcannon, dragonpulse" asked Ash_

_"Ok then do that" said Ash_

"Lucario use dig and then use, dark pulse, aurasphere and flashcanon" said Ash

As hydreigon's hypervoice reached near Lucario, Lucario used dig to evade the attack and then he emerges from behind hydreigon and then launched combined

aurasphere, darkpulse, flashcannon and dragonpulse, taking a shape of massive wave knocking out hydreigon immediately.

" Hydreigon is unable to battle, Lucario wins making Ash ketchum winner of this battle" declared referee

"Nice work lucario, I must say that your own hardwork pays off.Now I have to answer our friends" said Ash

Ten minutes later Ash meet with his friends.

"Ash what the hell, when did you catch lucario" asked Dawn

"Yes Ash, how did you" asked Gladion

"Well Dawn, you remember we encountered a riolu and hunterJ.Does this rings any bell" asked Ash

Dawn looked at Lucario and asked "You are same riolu, "

_"Yes Dawn, it's me, the same riolu.And I joined Ash today in the kingdom of rota" said Lucario_

"Lucario, it's nice to see you again and I must say you are strong" said Dawn

"Let's go to pokemon center, " said Ash

After ten minutes Ash received his pokemon and then transferred them to kanto.

"Ash where were you in the past five days, we searched you everywhere" said Kiawe

"Well I was in Kingdom of rota" said Ash

"How did you reached there" asked Lilly

"By flying on charizard" said Ash lying to his friends

After six hours battles for top 128 rounds were over and the next matchups were displayed on the screen and Ash can see his opponent.

"N " said Ash

N looked at his opponent _" Ash I want you to give me good fight" thought N_

* * *

(A/N: Hey everyone, hope everyone is doing ing to the story , I gave Ash lucario, same riolu he saved in Sinnoh region.Please let me know how you like stories.)


	9. Ash vs N

July 15th 2019

9:00 A.M

"Ok guys we are against N, if I am not wrong we may face legendary pokemon this time, a reshiram" said Ash making his pokemon go little bit nervous.

"Noivern you are reserved in case he sends reshiram, " said Ash to which he nodded

"And you two guys, it's up to you to take each pokemon of N" said Ash

"As we are getting closer, competition is getting tougher" said Ash

"But don't worry, we will win" said Ash

"Hey Ash, " said Dawn from behind

"What Dawn" said Ash

"There are calls for you at the pokemon center, one from saffron city and another one from mount silver" said Dawn

"What, is the two person are sabrina and ranger mason" asked Ash

" yes, " said Dawn

"I am coming, return you three" said Ash recalling his pokemon

"Hey Ash what you think what they want to say" asked Dawn

"Don't know, will get to know once I attend the calls" said Ash

* * *

Ten minutes later Ash reached pokemon center.

"Hello Ash" said Sabrina from another end.

"Hey Sabrina what's up, hope haunter and you are okay, how about gym, how gym is going on " asked Ash

"We are fine, actually I want to say that Haunter wants to go back to you, he saw you fighting on television and now he wants to fight by your side" said Sabrina

"Well Sabrina, I already made promise to my old pokemon, that I would let them battle, but send him here, I want to meet him" said Ash

"Ok, " said Sabrina as she places the pokeball on pokemon transporter after which Ash received the haunter.

"I got him, by the way thanks for sending him here" said Ash to which she smiled and said " Win the alola league Ash, make Kanto proud"

"Thanks I would" said Ash as he disconnected the call.Next he made the call to ranger Mason.

"Hey Ash, you are doing good, by the way I made call to you because larvitar you left here with her mother wants to come back to you. His mother died due to heart attack last month, also he wants to stay with you.So please can you take him" asked ranger Mason

"I will, " said Ash

"By the way he is evolved into tyranitar and trained with his mother.You are lucky to have him" said Ranger Mason as he transferred the pokeball.

"I got him, thanks " said Ash as call get disconnected

"Dawn call others too" said Ash to which she nodded and after ten minutes everyone assembles in the forest

"What you want to say Ash, " asked everyone

"I want you to meet my two other pokemon friends, " said Ash as he released the two pokemon.From inside emerged a tyranitar and a gengar.

"Haunter is that you" asked Ash to which gengar nodded and licked Ash

"And tyranitar how are you, I missed you so much" said Ash at which tyranitar licked Ash too

"Meet my friends, " said Ash to tyranitar after which he got scared and screamed making others close their ears.

"Tyranitar you still afraid of strangers, I see misty and brock are not here.But they are my friends and they are good like Misty and Brock too.I heard that your mother expired but you have the family of my pokemon and my friends. " said Ash at which he calmed a bit

"So Gengar, sabrina said that you want to battle, but there are my other pokemon who are waiting for their battle chance.I can not assure you that you will get your turn but I can try if others can reduce their battle count" said Ash at which gengar becomes happy and licked Ash making him faint.

"Ash" said others in worry as tyranitar started to lick Ash to wake him up.

"Guys can anyone of you go back to pokemon school and take Gengar and Tyranitar to make them introduce with my other pokemon

" Can I go Ash" asked Lilly

"Tyranitar and Gengar, Lilly will take you to my other pokemon and she will introduce them to you.Pikachu you go with tyranitar" said Ash

"Tyranitar pikachu will be with you there so you don't have to worry" said Ash to which he happily smiled.

"Rotomdex please scan what moves they know" said Ash to which he nodded

"This tyranitar knows fire fang, ice fang, thunder fang, dark pulse, earthquake, stone edge, hyperbeam, giga impact, sandstorm,ice punch, fire punch, thunder punch, thunder wave, iron tail, shadow claw, whirlpool, brickbeak,rock blast, flamethrower,hydro pump, dragon pulse, focusblast, thunder bolt, fire blast,dragon claw

This gengar knows Brick Break,Confuse Ray,Curse,Dark Pulse,Dazzling Gleam,Destiny Bond,Drain Punch,Dream Eater,Endure,Energy Ball,Fire Punch,Focus Blast,Foul Play,Giga Drain,Giga Impact,Hex,Hyper Beam,Hypnosis,Ice Punch,Icy Wind,Imprison,Lick,Mean Look,Mega Kick,Mega Punch,Night Shade,Payback,Perish Song,Phantom Force,Poison Jab,Protect,Psychic,Rain Dance,Reflect Type,Scary Face, Shadow Ball,Shadow Claw,Shadow Punch,Skill Swap,Substitute,Sucker Punch,Sunny Day,Taunt,Thunder,Thunder Punch,Thunderbolt,Trick,Trick Room,Venoshock,Will-O-Wisp,Wonder Room" said rotomdex making Ash and others shock

"Both of you so strong, I am happy that you trained well.And Gengar I will thanks sabrina for training you" said Ash

"But return for now, you have to go back to pokemon school" said Ash to which they nodded.

"Lilly take them, plus I want you to take lucario too, " said Ash giving lucario's pokeball keeping only three pokeball with him.

* * *

10:00 A.M

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome out first competitors for top 64 round.On red corner we have Ash ketchum and on green corner we have N from unova region." said an announcer

"Hey Ash, I always wanted to battle you, so don't hold back" said N

"Don't worry" said Ash giving smile to N.

"Trainers send your first pokemon, " said refree

"Carracosta go, " said N releasing his unovan fossil water and rock type pokemon.

" Serperior I choose you" said Ash releasing his grass type.

"Serperior vs Carracosta let the battle begin" announced referee

* * *

Serperior vs Carracosta

* * *

"Carracosta use water pulse!

Serperior dodge and use iron tail! " said both Ash and N

Carracosta launched the pulse of water, serperior coiled herself and jumped in the air and take a 360 spin and landed a powerful irontail.

"Grab the tail and use blizzard" said N as Carracosta grabbed the tail

Ash smirked, and said " quick use attract "

As ordered serperior winked at Carracosta

making carracosta fall in love with he making serperior free.

"Damn" said N

"Ok serperior use giga drain followed by full power hyperbeam" said Ash

"Carracosta get out of the effect of attract and use withdraw" said N but it was of no use as serperior used giga drain sapping energy of carracosta and then hyperbeam hit carracosta knocking it out instantly.

"Carracosta return, " said N recalling his pokemon.

"Well Ash, I am impressed with your serperior, but now face this" said N releasing his zoroark.

"Zor" said Zoroark glaring at Serperior

"That zoroark looks strong, " said Gladion

"Serperior for precaution, I must tell you that zoroark is great illusionist so bewear, whatever you see and hear will be an

illusion." said Ash to which she nodded.

"Serperior vs Zoroark let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

Serperior Vs Zoroark

* * *

"Zoroark use shadow claw, " said N

"Serperior stop using shadow claw with irontail" said Ash

Serperior used iton tail at incoming zoroark, but zoroark vanish in thin air as shadow claw strikes serperior from behind sending it skidding backwards.

"So zoroark creating illusion of attack from front but it can attack from anywhere." Ash said to himself

"What if I could use that against Zoroark" thought Ash

"Serperior use magical leaf, " said Ash as serperior released glowing leafs at zoroark

"Zoroark use flamethrower" said N shocking Ash as zoroark released torrent of flame at Serperior which collided with the magical leaf resulting into explosion.

"Zoroark use giga impact, "

"Serperior you use giga impact too" said Ash after which both pokemon slammed into each other with orange and purple energy surrounding them leads to explosion and smoke.Once smoke subsides there was laying serperior and zoroark unconscious.

"Serperior and zoroark unable to battle , this is a tie. Trainer send your next pokemon" said referee

"Ash you are strong, " said N

"Thanks but I know you don't have any motive to win this league, you just fighting for fun, " said Ash

"Well, you are right, it doesn't matter of I win or loose, my pokemon just wanted to have some battle" said N

"My final pokemon is " said N releasing his Reshiram

Reshiram screemed as he released from the pokeball.

"Dragon of unova, Reshiram" said N making crowd go wild.Iris stood up and bowed the Reshiram

Rotomdex clicked picture of Reshiram.

"Outstanding" said Ash's alolan friends

"Ok, I am going to use" said Ash but everyone was cut off by a loud cry.When Ash looked above he could see a giant black cloud which was covering the whole stadium

"And it seems we have to cancel this battle, " said Announcer

_"Zekrom what you are doing here" asked Reshiram_

_"I won't let you have all the fun alone, " said Zekrom as he emerges from the cloud_

"Zekrom, " said Ash in shock

_"I wish to battle along side you, also I wish to redeem myself for electrocuting your pikachu in the beginning of your journey in unova due to which his experience level reset to a starter pokemon level , " said Zekrom in telepathy to Ash_

"Refree Zekrom wishes to battle with me for this round, is it possible" asked Ash

"Yes this is applicable but the Pokemon must belong to you, we can not allow any pokemon to battle with you which are not captured by you or under your ownership" said referee

"Zekrom, sorry I can't let you battle because I am not your trainer" said Ash

_"Well in that case please capture me, I would not resist, I know you are good human and chosen one.You saved Arceus too, plus you already have great bond with your solgaleo and other legendary Pokemon you encountered speak highly of you" said Zekrom making Ash more shocked_

Ash kneel down, and said while showing an empty pokeball "Zekrom I am honoured that you decided to become my pokemon, but you are not my pokemon but a friend too."

Zekrom without second thought let himself capture after which Ash released his new pokemon and friend.

"What, Ash captured Zekrom" said Iris before fainting in the crowd.

"I am glad, he has unovan dragon" said Gary " grandpa will be shocked to see"

_"First his pokemon, now he has legendary" said Trip in disbelief_

_"Ketchum, you are great" thought Paul _

"Unovan legendary " said Rotomdex as it started to click picture of Zekrom

"Wow I didn't know Ash is a legend magnet" said Cynthia

"Yes, he is, " said Lance smiling at the view

"Rotomdex please show me the moves of Zekrom" said Ash as rotomdex displayed the info.

Meanwhile a certain guardian diety looking at the ongoing scene.

"Zekrom shall we begin" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Zekrom finally you have found your hero of ideal" said N happily

_"Yes, and I am happy too" said Reshiram_

"Shall we begin" asked referee to which both Ash and N nodded

"This would be interesting Ash" said Tobias as he is looking at the field

"Twerp has captured a legendary pokemon" said Jessie from distance in disbelief

"Yes, what we are trying to achieve from past so many years" said James

"Yes, and boss will be mad" said Meowth

"Referee here is my extra pokemon" said Ash giving an extra pokeball to referee

"Zekrom vs Reshiram let the battle begin" said referee as two pokemon flew high in the air so that they don't destroy the stadium accidently.

* * *

Zekrom vs Reshiram

* * *

"Zekrom, Reshiram start with dragon claw" said Ash and N as both dragon pokemon's claws glowed green and they clashed their claws before getting separated.

"Reshiram use inferno" said N

"Zekrom use chargebeam" said Ash

Reshiram prepared the massive ball of fire increasing the temperature of the stadium upto sixty degrees celciusaking everyone sweat and zekrom prepared the massive orb of electricity.Zekrom fired the beam of charge, and reshiram fired the stream of flames which collided resulting into explosion.

"Zekrom use flashcannon, Reshiram use solarbeam" said N

Both Zekrom and reshiram fired the massive flashcannon and solarbeam which resulting into explosion.

"Zekrom use shadow claw"

"Reshiram use dragon claw"

"Zekrom use wildcharge, "

"Reshiram use flare blitz"

For the next twenty minutes zekrom and reshiram exchanged their attacks.

"Reshiram use dragon pulse, " said N

"Zekrom use your own dragonpulse, " said Ash as both Pokemon launched their respective dragon attack resulting into explosion

"Zekrom use dragon claw, " said Ash

"Reshiram you use dragon claw too " said N as both pokemon clashed their claws making huge shockwaves releasing into the air.

"Zekrom use imprison" said Ash after which Zekrom's eyes glowed blue outlining the Reshiram

_"Damn imprison, " said N to himself_

"Reshiram, use dragon rush" said N but nothing happened

"okay then, reshiram use stone edge" said N but again nothing happen

"Reshiram use incinerate" said N as reshiram launched the powerful stream of flames at Zekrom

"Zekrom dodge and use dragonrush and wildcharge combined and add zenheadbut to it" said Ash as Zekrom successfully dodged the attack and engulfed in electricity along with dragon rush and zenheadbut and strikes teahiram sending him few meters away.

"Reshiram use blue flare, " said N

"Zekrom use fusion bolt" said Ash Zekrom's tail glows light blue with electricity. Zekrom's body then becomes surrounded in a sphere of violet electricity, which it then slams into the incoming blue flare.Both attacks are pushing each other until both attacks exploded in the mid air resulting into shockwaves that reached to audience in the stadium below.

"That is the power of legendary pokemon folks" said the announcer.

"We are getting no where N" said Ash

_"We are getting no where Reshiram" said Zekrom_

"_True_, _becaus__e we are same, splitted from same dragon.We cannot defeat each other" said Reshiram_

"Zekrom use thunder punch" said Ash

"Reshiram counter with fire fang" said N

Zekrom charged at Reshiram with thunder punch which Reshiram bite with fire fangs.

"Grab Reshiram and use draco meteor" said Ash to which zekrom nodded and then grabbed Reshiram's neck and then created the orb of draconic energy and throws reshiram in the air and launched draco meteor that connected with Reshiram before exploding sending Reshiram crashed on the field.

Reshiram tried to get up but Ash said "Zekrom use bolt strike"

"Reshiram use fusion flare" said N as Reshiram fires the massive fire sphere at Zekrom who is charging at Reshiram with bolt strike.Both bolt strike and fusion flare connected but zekrom pushed fusion flare along with him and strikes Reshiram.

Reshiram stood up and launched blue flare.Zekrom however launched fusion bolt which connected result into explosion.

"Reshiram use incinerate" said N

"Zekrom dodge and use boltstrike fused with dragonrush" said Ash as zekrom

As reshiram launched incinerate, zekrom dodged the attack and slammed into dragon rush fused with boltstrike that hit reshiram making reshiram crashed on the field.

"Reshiram use fusion flare" said N

"Zekrom use fusion bolt " said Ash

Zekrom and Reshiram launched their attack which started to push each other and after few seconds Reshiram's attack overpowered zekrom leading to attack hitting zekrom giving him a burn.

"Zekrom" said Ash

"Reshiram" said N

"This battle is going intense" said Max

"Yeah, both zekrom and reshiram are stronger dragon types, and legendary too" said cilan

"Zekrom use dragon breath" said Ash

"Reshiram dodge and use heat crash" said N

Zekrom launched the powerful stream of dragonbreath while reshiram dodged the attack and slammed into Zekrom sending him crashing on the field

Zekrom screemed and then flew up back in the air.

"Zekrom flash cannon" said Ash

"Reshiram use solar beam" said N

Both launched their attacks creating an explosion in the mid air.

"Fusion Flare!"

"Fusion bolt!"

"Bolt strike!"

"Blue flare!"

"Incinerate!"

"Charge beam!"

"Wild charge!"

"Flame charge!'

" Incinerate!"

"Thunder!"

"Inferno!"

"psychic!"

"Shadow ball!"

"fire fang!"

"Fusion flare! "

"Bolt Strike!"

And for next twenty more minutes this exchange of attacks took place and the legendary dragons started to get tired.But they still have more power than everyone thought

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is going to take more time than we had thought" said announcer.

"Zekrom and Reshiram sure are strongest legendaries " said Alder

"True,that's why they are legendaries. Power and stamina are their usp" said Diantha

"Gladion, Trip, Paul, Kukui are watching the battle, they are amazed to see that Ash is commanding a legendary pokemon without any problem.Sure he had solgaleo before and he owns an ultrabeast and mythical pokemon.

" Zekrom use chargebeam, " said Ash

"Reshiram incinerate" said N

"Reshiram use flamecharge!"

"Zekrom wildcharge!"

After two more attack execution two dragons are starting to get more tired.

"Zekrom full power bolt strike, "

"Reshiram full power fusion flare "

Both pokemon launched their attack, putting all their power in their attack. Zekrom's bolt strike and reshiram fusion flare connected pushing each other and eventually a huge explosion occurs making both pokemon fall towards the field.

"Zekrom balance yourself and use dragon rush" said Ash

"Reshiram use flame charge" said N

Both Reshiram and Zekrom charged at each other and then collided making both pokemon cry in pain.

"Ok for the final touch, zekrom use bolt strike" said Ash

"Reshiram finish with fusion flare" said N

as Reshuram launched fusion flare and Zekrom used bolt strike. Both attacks are powerful enough that they pushed each other back and eventually explosion occurs leading to fall them on the ground creating a big creater filled with smoke.

Once smoke is cleared both pokemon were unconcious.

"Reshiram and Zekrom unable to battle this is a tie.Since N is out of usable pokemon Ash ketchum is the winner with one pokemon still able to battle." declared referee making crowd go wild.

"Zekrom, you okay" asked Ash as he approached his new member to which he nodded

"Reshiram you fought good, take a rest" said N

"Return for now, I will take you to nurse joy" said Ash recalling his pokemon

"Ash you battled great, " said N

"Nah, you should thanks Zekrom that he came here to help me in last minute.I know if I have used my Noivern or krookoodile then I had lost the battle" said Ash

"By the way I will send Zekrom to unova to keep it safe, after the league" said Ash

"Ash I am proud on you " said N

"Now I have to go, " said N

"Sure, see you later N" said Ash before N moved to separate path.

"Ash, " said his friends as they exit the stadium.

"Hey guys, " said Ash

"You are amazing, " said Sophocles

"Don't be, if zekrom hasn't arrived then I would have been lost the round" said Ash

"Zekrom did saved the day, " said Ash

"Where is iris, " asked Ash

"Well she is not in a condition to move, she fainted when you captured the zekrom.

"So would you use Zekrom against Tobias" asked Dawn

"No, I will fight him with my aces" said Ash

After making zekrom and his pokemon healed with the help of nurse joy Ash transferred his serperior back to kanto region

* * *

(A/N : Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know who you like this chapter)


	10. Ash vs Trip

July 15th 2019

09:55 A.M

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen there are only thirty two participants left, and with today's battle countdown to final begins now.So now welcome our most famous participants of this league Ash ketchum from kanto and Trip from unova region.

" said Announcer as Trip and Ash both made their way to the battle field.

"Without any delay, trainers send your first pokemon.Rules are same as previous" said Referee

"Ash it doesn't matter if you have defeated N, but you will not go further" said Trip

"We will see, " said Ash

"Go Serperior" said Trip releasing his grass type

"Where is your pathetic mouse" asked Trip

"He is not here, but I have this" said Ash releasing his kalosian dragon type.

"Noivern vs Serperior let the battle begin" said Referee

* * *

Noivern vs Serperior

* * *

"Let the battle begin, " said referee

"Serperior use leaf tornado" said Trip

"Noivern supersonic" said Ash

Noivern nodded and countered the incoming leaf tornado which sends teaftornado scattered on the field.

"Noivern use double team, and then use dragon pulse" said Ash as noivern made his copies and sends pulse of draconic energy at Serperior.

"Serperior use leaf blade to send dragon pulse back" said Trip

"Noivern use supersonic, " said Ash as noivern released supersonic waves that started to hurt serperior

"Serperior use solarbeam" said Trip

"Ok Noivern use draco meteor now" said Ash as noivern started to accumulate draconic energy and fired the orb in the sky that splitted into multiple meteors and started to fall on the field.Serperior launched the solarbeam that passes through some meteors and hit Noivern.Serperior dodged the meteors elegantly.

"Noivern use go and grab serperior" said Ash

"Serperior use leaf blade when he is near you" said Trip

When Noivern is near Serperior Ash said "Ok noivern use double team and then flamethrower"

Noivern made his copies as Serperior's leaf blade missed Noivern and then Noivern launched a powerful flame thrower knocking out Serperior

"Serperior unable to battle Noivern wins" declared referee

"Return" said Trip recalling his Pokemon

"Go Frilish" said Trip

"Noivern return for now, " said Ash as he recalled his pokemon

"Melmetal go" said Ash sending his Alolan mythical Pokemon.Melmetal started to flex it's muscles.

"Let the battle begin" said referee

"Melmetal harden" said Ash as melmetal shines and then it's metallic body becomes hard

"Frilish use shadow ball !"

" Melmetal use flash cannon!"

Frilish launched the shadow ball at melmetal who launched the flashcannon that hit shadow ball destroying it completely and then flash cannon hit frilish sending it few meters backward.

"Frilish use nightshade, " said Trip

"Melmetal use thunderwave" said Ash

Frillish's eyes become surrounded in a purple aura. The aura then becomes replaced with a bright pink glow and Frillish's body glows pale pink. Frillish then holds out its tentacles and waves both of them up and down in a fast-paced hypnotic pattern releases multiple pink rings from the outline of its body at the melmetal.Melmetal got hit by the nightshade making it fall on one of his knees.

"Melmetal " said Ash in worry

"Melmetal use doubleironbash " said Ash to which melmetal nodded and then it started to spin and then slammed it's fist

on frilish who dodged the attack easily.

_"I can't hit frilish directly, if I made my Pokemon touch it's body then they may get their moves disabled." thought Ash_

"Melmetal icebeam " said Ash as melmetal launched beam of ice at frilish who dodged the attack once again.

"Melmetal return" said Ash recalling his pokemon

"Recalling your pokemon so soon huh" asked Trip

"Nah, I was testing your frillish" said Ash as he is about to send his next pokemon.

"Destroy Frillish" said Ash sending his pokemon

"Char.." charizard roared as he released flamethrower in the sky

"And Ash sends his charizard" said Announcer

"The game is going to end soon guys" said Gary

"Nothing going to work, frillish defeat charizard with hydro pump" said Trip

"Fool, charizard incinerate" said Ash as charizard smirked and released the powerful stream of flames at incoming hydro pump, incinerate evaporates the hydro pump and hit frillish knocking it out instantly.

"What the hell, " said Trip

"Frillish is unable to battle, charizard wins" said referee

"And it's a one hit knock out folks, super effective one. Ash's charizard knock out frillish in one hit" said Announcer making crowd go wild.

"Charizard return for now" said Ash recalling his fire type

"How could this be possible, " said Trip

"It can be when your charizard trains alone with pokemon of his species.

" Green corner send your final pokemon, " said referee

"Hydreigen go" said Trip sending his dragon type

"Melmetal back to the battlefield" said Ash

"Mel" said Melmetal

"Let the battle begin, " said referee

"Melmetal use brickbreak" said Ash

"Hydreigon use fire blast" said Trip

Melmetal arms glows white and melmetal sends it's glowing arm towards hydreigon.Hydreigon launched orb of fire at melmetal that connected with melmetal knocking it back on the floor

"Melmetal use icebeam" said Ash

"Flamethrower" said Trip as both Icebeam and flamethrower connected resulted into explosion.

"Melmetal use gyroball" said Ash

"Hydreigon use flash cannon" said

Both Gyroball and flash cannon connected resulting in explosion that made melmetal flying through the air before it falls in front of Ash

"Hydreigon use fireblast" said Trip as before melmetal could stood up ,hydreigon's fire blast hit melmetal making it more tired and wounded.

"Melmetal use double iron bash" said Ash as melmetal started to spin and then launched its arms at hydreigon sending it crashing into the wall.

"Hydreigon stood up and use tri attack and then use dragon rush" said Trip

Hydreigon nodded and then fired three beams at Melmetal

"Melmetal flash cannon and thunderbolt and icebeam together" said Ash as melmetal launched flash cannon, icebeam and thunderbolt which connected with triattack and started to push tri attack back, eventually melmetal's attack overpowered hydreigon's and hit him knocking hydreigon backward.

"Hydreigon fire blast"

" Melmetal double iron bash"

"Hydreigon use triattack"

"Melmetal flash cannon"

"Hydreigon dragon rush"

"Melmetal gyro ball"

"Fireblast"

"Flash cannon"

"Hydro pump"

"Thunder bolt"

"Hypervoice"

"Flash cannon"

And in this way exchange of attacks took place making melmetal running out of energy.

"Finish using fireblast" said Trip

"Melmetal use gyroball" said Ash as fireblast stopped gyroball knocking out melmetal instantly, also hydreigon started to get tired

"Ladies and gentlemen Ash lost his one pokemon, " said Announcer.

"Well Trip, this is going to end soon" said Ash smirking

" Charizard go" said Ash releasing his charizard

"And Ash sends his charizard once again, would hydreigon's fate will be same like frillish" said announcer

"Hydreigon use dragon rush" said Trip

"Charizard use your own dragon rush too" said Ash as both pokemon engulfed in dragon aura and slamed into each other, charizard knocked hydreigon back.

"Charizard full power inferno" said Ash as charizard's tail flame got brighter and bigger and then he launched the inferno covering the whole field and it strikes hydreigon knocking it out instantly.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, charizard wins, Ash Ketchum moves to next phase of the battle" declared referee

"You did awesome charizard, " said Ash as charizard released smoke screen covering Ash in black soot.

Trip was standing there just confused, how did Ash defeated him only losing his one pokemon

"Charizard, take a rest now" said Ash as he recalls his charizard back.

"Hydreigon return, " said Trip

"Trip, you battled great" said Ash

"How did you, how you defeated me" asked Trip

"I thought, kids from boonies are always less competent, you lost to me with my level 5 snivy in unova " said Trip

"Trip, I always take pikachu with me in new region because I want to focus on my regional team of particular region, and somehow everytime we move to new region, pikachu's level resets. In unova the reason was zekrom" said Ash

"And I trust my pokemon, I share a bond with my pokemon, they knew I believe in them and my charizard was training at charicific valley in Jhoto region from past four years." said Ash

"Ash, sorry for being rude to you, can we become friends " asked Trip to which Ash nodded, and then he brings his hands forward.

"Now let's get our pokemon healed" said Ash to which he nodded

* * *

Pokemon center

* * *

Ash is waiting for his pokemon to be treated, and is sitting with his friends.

"So Trip, it's been a long time we have seen each other" said Iris

"Yes and I must say I feel sorry for misbehaving with you " said Trip

"You sure have changed, " said Cilan

"Yes, today, Ash finally made me change my perception towards him" said Trip

"Trip and Ash please receive your pokemon" said Nurse joy after which both took their pokemon.

"I have to go, to Kanto region, need to capture some pokemon and participate in indigo league" said Trip

"Sure, wish you good luck" said Ash after which Trip departed.

* * *

Alola league stadium.

8:00 PM

* * *

" Ladies and gentlemen, with top 32 battles came to an end, we are glad to announce top 16 trainers who moved to next phase along with their matchups." said announcer as list of trainers appears on the screen

Ash looked for his name and his next opponent

"Gladion, " said Ash

"Get ready Ash, I will not hold back" said Gladion who appear beside him

"Don't worry, I will not hold back either" said Ash

* * *

(A/N: Hey everyone I know the battle between trip and Ash was quick, but Ty his was on purpose to change the mindset of Trip.Also the battle between Ash and Tobias and Alian would be long, I would try to make that long.Till then stay connected.Hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review.)


	11. Ash vs Gladion

July 16th 2019

12:00 P.M

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen there are only sixteen participants left, and with today's second battle of top 16 begins now.So now welcome our most famous participant of this league Ash ketchum from kanto and Gladion from Alola region." said referee

"Lilly your brother is against Ash, who are you going to support, " asked Mallow

"Well I don't know but I wish that a trainer with talent should go forward." said Lilly

"Right snowy" asked Lilly to which she nodded

Ash and Gladion enters the stadium giving smile to each other taking their spot.

"Trainers send your first pokemon, rules are same" said referee

"Naganadel, Zoroark on to the battlefield" said Ash and Gladion releasing their pokemon.

"Let the battle begin, " said referee

"Naganadel use flamethrower!" said Ash

"Zoroark dodge and use shadow ball" said Gladion

Naganadel glowed orange and released the flamethrower at Zoroark.Zoroark dodged the attack and used shadow ball

"Quick Naganadel eat the shadow ball" said Ash as Naganadel looked at Ash confused but she obeyed and swallow the shadow ball but later on something strange happens. Naganadel started to glow dark.

"Naganadel quickly use x-scissor" said Ash as naganadel arms glows dark and then she crossed them in x-manner.

"Zoroark counter with night slash" said Gladion as zoroark's claws glows dark and slashed it against xscissor resulting into explosion

"Naganadel use shadow claw, " said Ash

"Zoroark,you use shadow claw too" said Gladion as both shadow claw collided.

_"You are strong, but I am better" said Zoroark_

_"I am an ultra beast, " said Naganadel as she pushed zoroark away_

"Zoroark use focus blast, " said Gladion

"Dragon pulse, " said Ash as both naganadel and zoroark launched focus blast and dragon pulse which collided and exploded into the mid field.

"Naganadel use dragon claw"

"Zoroark use double team"

Naganadel's dragon claw missed Zoroark.

"Zoroark use shadow claw" said Gladion as zoroark dashed at Naganadel with glowing claw.

"Naganadel use dragon pulse and then use draco meteor" said Ash as naganadel nodded as she fired dragon pulse at zoroark who got hit by dragon pulse and then naganadel launched the orb of draconic energy that splitted into multiple small orb once it reach high in the air.

Zoroark was pelted with meteors.

Zoroark is now heavily panting, and so is naganadel.

"Zoroark get ready, " said Gladion as he flashes his darkinium z.

Ash placed his dragonium Z in the zbracelet and said " Let's fight z move with z move"

"Let's do it" said both Ash and Gladion

"They gonna use zmove" said Lilly

"Yeah, it seems it will lead to a draw" said Kiawe

Gladion strikes a series of poses to build up Z-Power. Zoroark then leaps into the air and a spiraling sphere of purple, red, and black energy forms above its head. Zoroark then throws the sphere at the Naganadel.Naganadel strikes a series of synchronized poses with Ash to build Z-Power. It then forms a purple orb of energy in front of it's horn and thrusts it forward, firing the orb at the Zoroark.

The orb then changes into the shape of a dragon and attacks the Zoroark. The orb thrown by zoroark expands into a miniature black hole making naganadel sucked into the black hole, which shrinks to a much smaller size, causing it to explode.On other hand orb thrown at zoroark exploded on contact knocking out zoroark immediately. On other hand naganadel could be seen knocked out too.

"Both Naganadel and Zoroark are unable to battle, this is a tie" declared referee

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said referee

"Naganadel return, great job" said Ash before recalling her.

"Zoroark you too" said Gladion

"Nice Ash, but you are not going to win" said Gladion as he released his Silvally

"Silvally huh, go incineroar" said Ash sending his dark and fire type.

"Silvally vs Incineroar, let the battle begin, " said referee

* * *

Incineroar vs Silvally

* * *

" Silvally use airslash, "

"Incineroar dodge and use throat chop"

Silvally horn glows blue and released the streaks of air.Incineroar dodged the attack and dashed towards silvally with claws glowing dark.

"Ice fang" said Gladion as silvally waited for Incineroar to be near him and then the fangs glowed blue and snapped the incineroar arms.

"Incineroar stay calm and use overheat" said Ash making Gladion's eyes go wide.

There is already a delay for silvally to dodge as incineroar released stream of high intense flames that engulfed the silvally burning him to crisp dealing great damage to him.

"Silvally take this" said Gladion throwing the memory disc at silvally which got stuck in the disc reader of the silvally changing his type to water.

" Incineroar use overheat" said Ash

"Silvally quick dodge and use raindance" said Gladion as Silvally dodged the attack on time and summoned the black clouds that started to rain and decreasing the power of fire type attacks.

"Incineroar use dark pulse" said Ash as incineroar launched the dark pulse at silvally

"Silvally dodge and use flash cannon" said Gladion

"Incineroar dodge and get near silvally and use blast burn" said Ash as incineroar used dodged the flash cannon and went near silvally and Incineroar forms a big ball of red-orange fire in front of its fire belt, and then launches a giant red-orange flame at silvally engulfing it in the flame making silvally collapse. After using the move, smoke comes out from Incineroar's belt, and it is unable to move.

"Silvally is unable to battle , incineroar wins" declared referee

"Incineroar return, nice job, " said Ash to which he nodded and recalled back in the pokeball

"Trainers send your next pokemon, " said referee

"Ash you are a great battler, but now let's finish this" said Gladion as he released his midnight lycanroc

"Lycanroc huh, go lycanroc " said Ash releasing his dusk form lycanroc

"Lycanroc vs Lycanroc let the battle begin" said Ash

* * *

Lycanroc vs Lycanroc

* * *

"Lycanroc use stone edge, "said Gladion

" Lycanroc dodge and use iron tail' said Ash

Gladion's lycanroc uses stoneedge which Ash's lycanroc dodged and then used his metallic glowing tail sending gladion's lycanroc back.

"Lycanroc use brick break, " said Gladion

"Lycanroc counter brick break with fire fang" said Ash

Gladion's lycanroc's eyes glows red after which he dashed at Ash's lycanroc with arms glowing white and hit Ash's lycanroc.Ash's lycanroc dodged the attack and then bite lycanroc's arm making him howl in pain.

"Lycanroc throw him off and use stoneedge" said Ash as lycanroc throws him and then slammed his foot on the ground after which sharp edge stones errupted from ground hitting the midnight lycanroc.

"Lycanroc brick break" said Gladion

"Lycanroc stone edge" said Ash as Gladion's lycanroc dashed at Ash's lycanroc with glowing arm, Ash's lycanroc used stone edge that gladion's lycanroc dodged the attack hitting Ash's lycanroc sending it crashing into the wall.

"Lycanroc" said Ash as lycanroc stood back and it's eyes started to glow red.

"Okay Lycanroc, use brickbreak" said Ash as lycanroc dashed at midnight form lycanroc

"You use brick break too" said Gladion to which lycanroc nodded and waited for Lycanroc to come near him.Once lycanroc is near, then Gladion's lycanroc jumped and hit lycanroc with brickbreak.

"Lycanroc dodge and use fire fang" said Ash as lycanroc dodged and bite the arm of midnight lycanroc with firefang burning his hands.

"Ok lycanroc send him back with irontail" said Ash as lycanroc hit midnight form lycanroc with irontail crashing into the wall.

"Lycanroc stone edge, " said both Ash and Gladion as their lycanroc slammed their foot on the field making sharp edge stone

erupted from underground.

"Dodge" said both Ash and Gladion as both lycanroc dodged the stonedge and leapt forward to hit each other.

"Lycanroc irontail, brick break" said Ash and Gladion as Ash's lycanroc proceeds with irontail and gladion's with brick break resulting into explosion.

"Okay, Lycanroc return, " said Ash as he recalled his lycanroc and sends Incineroar

"And Ash switched his Lycanroc with incineroar, can incineroar give Ash a victory" said announcer

"Incineroar can you battle" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Okay incineroar use fire pledge" said Ash shocking Gladion as incineroar slammed his foot on the field after which

columns of fire errupted from ground.

"Lycanroc dodge and use brickbreak" said Gladion

Lucanroc dodged each column and dashed at incineroar with glowing fist.

"Incineroar use darkest lariate" said Ash as Incineroar extends his both arms out and Incineroar's hands become covered in yellow-orange fire. It then starts spinning rapidly while holding out its hands, started to spin.Lycanroc couldn't stop himself and got hit by darkest lariate and slammed into the wall.

"Incineroar finish Lycanroac with overheat" said Ash as incineroar launched the intense stream of flames that hit Lycanroc knocking him out instantly.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, since Gladion is out of usable pokemon, Ash ketchum is the winner with Lycanroc and Incineroar able to battle" declared referee

"Ash and Gladion stepped forward ,you did great Ash" said Gladion as both shook their hands.Incineroar and Lycnroc also hit their first against each other.

"Ash that was nice battle, " said Gladion

"Thanks" replied Ash

* * *

(A/N: Another chapter ends with another battle.I know this battle was short.But don't worry fun battle is yet to be begin)


	12. Ash vs Paul

July 17th 2019

10:00 A.M

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen there are only eight participants left, and with today's first battle of top 8 round begins, now welcome our most famous participant of this league Ash ketchum from kanto and Paul from Sinnoh region.From now onwards all the battles will be six on six battle format. " said referee

"Ash ketchum made his way to top 8 by defeating his opponents by using his powerful muti regional team." said announcer as Ash enters the battlefield

"And we have another competitor Paul, who just defeated his every opponent without losing a single pokemon." said announcer as Paul enters the battlefield he looks at Ash and give him a smile

"Paul nice to see you again standing against me as an opponent" said Ash

"Well me too, I have to clear the score between us, and I must say you have grown up as a trainer" said Paul

"Well, I must say that my opponents are the one who helped me " said Ash

"Trainers, this is a six on six battle, rules are same, you can switch pokemon in the mid of the battle if you want to.Send your first pokemon " said referee

* * *

"I don't know which Pokemon Ash will choose, unlike the sinnoh league he had limited set of Pokemon to choose from" thought Paul grabbing his first pokemon"Paul I will defeat you, this time again" thought Ash as he unclip a pokeball from his belt.

After enlarging their pokeball, both threw their pokeball, pokeball opens up releasing the pokemon from their confinement.

" Snor" said snorlax as he emerge from the pokeball.

"Magmortar" said Paul as he released his mighty fire type

"Damn Paul sent Magmortar out, he is the most strongest pokemon of his" said Barry

"Don't worry Barry, Ash's snorlax is strongest" said Gary

"How many battles he won" asked Kiawe

"Two" replied Gary making everyone fall in anime style

"And he battles in three battle till now" said Gary

"What, he only battled three time" said Sophocles with shocked expression

"Yeah, but he trained constantly at the ranch with Ash's other pokemon, and he has some moves under his sleeves" said Gary

"Let the battle between snorlax and marmortar begin, " said referee

"Let the system decide who will start the first attack" said referee as system decided Paul to begin with.

Paul smirked and said "Magmortar get ready and use smokescreen" said Paul as Magmortar extends one of his arms at snorlax and released the dark pitch black smoke covering the full arena with smoke that is reaching all the way to audience.

"It seems magmortar is covering the whole arena with smoke, so that snorlax could not see the magmortar" said announcer

"Snor sno" said snorlax as he can't see the Ash or magmortar.

"Snorlax don't panic and use rain dance" said Ash as snorlax glowed blue and launched the blue orb in the sky that formed black clouds that started to rain and eventually subsiding the smoke screen.

"Snorlax use double edge" said Ash as snorlax glowed white and dashed at magmortar.

"Take the attack" said Paul as Magmortar nodded and allowed the Snorlax to hit.

"I know what you want to do Paul, I know of magmortar's ability" thought Ash

"Snorlax stop double edge instead use water pulse" said Ash as snorlax stopped right before it could hit magmortar formed the pulse of water in front of him and launched at magmortar but water pulse evaporates as it touches Magmortar.

"Ash you forgot, that Magmortar is made of pure magma" said Paul

"I know Paul, " said Ash as he looked at the field

"I got it " thought Ash

"Magmortar use flamecharge, " said Paul

"Snorkax use wild charge" said Ash

Both snorlax and Magmortar engulfed themselves in fire and electricity and collided with each other sending each other back.

"Fire Punch" said Paul

"Thunder punch" said Ash as both Pokemon clashes their electricity and flame charged punch releasing shockwaves.

"Magmortar use overheat" said Paul

"Snorlax use hydro pump" said Ash as Magmortar released high intensity flames at snorlax, while snorlax launched the powerful stream of water at incoming overheat.Overheat evaporates the water quickly and is approaching Snorlax.

"Snorlax quick use protect " said Ash as snorlax quickly created the green dome around him protecting snorlax from overleat.

"Snorlax" said snorlax

"And protect protected Snorlax from overheat" said announcer

"Ok snorlax, use double team" said Ash as snorlax glowed and covered the field with his after images

Paul is looking here and there and so his Magmortar.

"Magmortar use, lava plume" said Paul a

"Snorlax stop magmortar with psychic, " said Ash shocking Paul as magmortar is about to hit his foot on the ground but snorlax's eyes glows blue and magmortar is outlined in blue making him levitate in air.

"Ok snorlax keep magmortar in tight grip and use hydro pump " said Ash as snorlax maintained his psychic grip on magmortar and launched hydro pump that deals greater damage to Magmortar.

"Snorlax put magmortar down and use shadow ball" said Ash as snorlax released his psychic grip on magmortar and launched the shadow ball

"Quick magmortar use heat crash" said Paul as magmortar jumps in air and surrounded in yellow and orange orb of fire and crashed on top of snorlax.

"Snorlax stop him and use hyperbeam" said Ash as Snorlax raises his hands upward and hold the heat crash.

"Mag" said Magmortar as he is pushing snorlax into the ground

"Snor" said Snorlax as he is pushing magmortar upwards while forming an orange orb of the energy and released the beam from his mouth which collided with heatcrash leading to explosion sending dust fly in the air.

"We have to wait for this explosion to settle down, only then we can say who is the winner" said Announcer

Few moment later smoke and dust settles down showing a huge creater on the center of the field and both snorkax and magmortar could be seen in the field standing with greater damage on their last leg.

"Magmortar use inferno" said Paul

"Snorlax use wild charge, " said Ash as magmortar released the intense flames.Snorlax covered in electricity and dashed at magmortar evading the inferno and strikes magmortar sending him crashing in the wall.

"Ash is doing good, " said Dawn

"Yeah, but snorlax and magmortar are on their last leg, being the thick fat ability of snorlax reduces the damage taken fromFire-type andIce-type moves by 50%." said Max

"Snorlax time for a z-move, do as we practiced" said Ash as he put the snorliumZ in his z-bracelet and strikes a series of z-pose and snorlax also strikes a series of synchronized poses with Ash to build Z-Power. It then runs at the magmortar while covered in a yellow aura and jumps.

"Magmortar stop him" said Paul as Magmortar extends his arms upwards in order to stop snorlax, but snorlax lands onto the magmortar and causing a big explosion.Once explosion is cleared, there was laying unconscious magmortar and on top of magmortar stood very damaged snorlax.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, snorlax wins" declared referee as Paul recalled his magmortar.

* * *

"Snorlax return, you did fantastic job" said Ash recalling his pokemon.

"What an amazing clash of power between snorlax and Magnortar, both Pokemon are known for their strength" said one of the commentator.

"Yeah, but we have to see which Pokemon both parties are going to send, " said another announcer.

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said referee

"Aggron standby for the battle" said Paul sending his steel and rock type

"Goodra battle time" said Ash as he released Goodra

The scoreboard lit up with the images of goodra and aggron.

"Let the battle between goodra and aggron begins." declared referee

"Aggron use water pulse" said Paul

"Goodra use bide" said Ash as goodra endured the water pulse

"Aggron use dragon claw" said Paul as he knew bide gave him an opening.Aggron's both claw glowed blue and then he slashed goodra with it, landing two to three critical hits.

"Agron use fire punch" said Paul as one of the aggron's first encased in fire and landed the attack sending goodra back.

"Aggron use brick break" said Paul as Aggron brings his arm above Goodra.

"Goodra stop his arm and now use bide" said Ash as Goodra stopped aggron

"What.." said shocked Paul as goodra started to glow red and launched a powerful white beam that hit Aggron sending him crashing into the wall.

"Agg" Aggron said as he balanced himself and then moved towards the field but he got trembled.

"Goodra use rain dance " said Ash as goodra launched the blue orb generating clouds making them rain after which goodra glowed as she started to recover her lost health.

"Aggron can you battle, " asked Paul

"Agg" aggron nodded

"Ok, use metal sound" said Paul

"Goodra use flamethrower" said Ash.

Aggron is releasing the ear hurting sound, Goodra released the flamethrower but the rain dance is reducing the damaging power of flamethrower still leaving some damage on Aggron making him cry in pain.

"Goodra finish this with draco meteor" said Ash making Paul gritted his teeth as Goodra released the drconic orb of energy that splitted into multiple small orbs that started to pelt Aggron leaving good amount of damage on him.

"Aggron use dragon claw, " said Paul

"Goodra use blizzard" said Ash as goodra released the powerful blizzard that freezes Aggron in a block of ice.

"Now Aggron is encased in ice block, how Paul is going to tackle it, and defeat the goodra" asked the commentator.

"Goodra, use hyperbeam" said Ash as goodra started to form orange orb in front of her mouth.

"Aggron get out of there and use flash cannon" said Paul as Aggron released himself from ice block and prepared the flash connon, he is recharging the attack, while goodra is recharging hyperbeam.Both released hyperbeam and flash cannon.Both attacks collided resulting into explosion.

"Aggron use brick break" said Paul as aggron jumped at goodra with his arm glowing white.

"Goodra use double team" said Ash as goodra created her multiple afterimage.Aggron missed goodra.

"Goodra use full power fire blast" said Ash as goodra released orb of fire that hit Aggron knocking him out.

Goodra sat on her knees taking a deep breath.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Goodra wins" declared referee

* * *

"Goodra return, nice job girl" said Ash recalling her pokemon back

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said referee as Ash sends his heracross.

Drapion standby for the battle" said Paul sending his poison and dark

"Heracross battle time" said Ash as he released bug type

"Heracross vs Drapion let the battle begin" said referee

"Drapion use toxic spikes" said Paul as drapion released the toxic spikes on Ash's side.

"Damn, I forgot about the toxic spikes, " said And to himself as he can clearly see the smirking face of Paul

"Heracross return" said Ash as he recalled his heracross back

"Ash ketchum recalled his heracross back, which pokemon he will send back to counter toxic spikes" said announcer

"I cannot play bet by sending snorlax and goodra again, they are already damaged, infernape is the one who can destroy toxic spikes" thought Ash

" Infernape go" said Ash sending his infernape and when he landed he got hurt by toxic spikes.

"Ash selected his infernape" said announcer

"Infernape destroy toxic spikes like you did in sinnoh league" said Ash to which he nodded and dig his way under ground and used fireblast that made field glow red and destroying the toxic spikes after which Infernape emerges back to field.

"Ok infernape rest for now, go heracross" said Ash sending his bug type back

"Drapion use night slash" said Paul as his pincers glow dark and dashed at heracross.

"Heracross double team and use brick break" said Ash as heracross's arms glow white and then he created his multiple copies surrounding drapion.Drapion slashed one of the after images missing it.Heracross then landed a brick break on top of drapion's head.

"Drapion use cross poison" said Paul

"Heracross dodge and use ariel ace into megahorn" said Ash

Drapion's both arms glowed purple and then drapion crossed it's arms sending a

purple cross at heracross.Heracross dodged the cross poison successfully and used megahorn powered up by ariel ace sending drapion in the air.

"Hyper beam" said Ash as heracross's horn glowed orange and released the hyperbeam that hit drapion knocking it out instantly.

"Drapion is unable to battle, heracross wins" said referee declaring the result.

* * *

"Since green corner lost his three pokemon so we will take fifteen minutes interval, " said announcer

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back for second half of the six on six top 8 round.In the first half Paul lost his three pokemon and Ash ketchum has two highly damaged pokemon.Without any delay let's start second half." said announcer

"Trainers send your next pokemon, " said referee

Both Ash and Paul picks pokeball and throws their pokeball in the air releasing the pokemon.

"Electrivire" said the pokemon

"Krookoo" said the pokemon

"Ash is going with his Krookoodile which is a ground and dark type and Paul is going with electric type to make the battle more interesting" said commentator as the image of Krookoodile and Electrivire appeared on scoreboard.

"Krookoodile let's show them what you are made of" said Ash motivating his pokemon.

"Kroo" said krookoodile

"Let the battle begin, " said referee

"Electrivire start with electric terrain, and thunder on yourself" said Paul

"Elec" said Electrivite as his tentacles glowed yellow and he places his hands on the field covering it with electricity, field is glowing yellow after which electrivire used electricity on himself.Electric terrain give static shock to krookoodile.

" Krookoodile use stone edge" said Ash as krookoodile launched stone projectiles at electrivire

"Destroy them with Thunderbolt" said Paul

as electrivire launched thunderbolt that hit every stone projectiles turning it into dust.

"Electrivire use ice punch" said Paul

"Krookoodile use dig and fire fang" said Ash as krookoodile dug his way underground.

"Electrivire use earthquake " said Paul as electrivire slammed his foot on the field and then krookoodike sent flying out of the field.

"Kroo" said Krookoodile as he is uneffected.

"Krookoodile return" said Ash recalling his ground and dark type clipping pokeball back to the belt and picks another one

"Ash recalled his Pokemon, which Pokemon he is going to send" said referee as krookoodile's image become grey.

Ash threw his pokeball which releases his fighting type as scoreboard lit up with image of the Pokemon

"And Ash is going with primeape, " said Announcer

"Pri" said primeape as he got electrocuted but not to greater extent.

"Primeape let's defeat him" said Ash to which primeape raised his fist, flexed his muscles.

"Electrivire use ice punch" said Paul as electrivire raised his arm and his fist encased in the blue energy, and charged at primeape.

"Primeape use protect and use poison jab" said Ash as primeape created a blue dome that saved him with ice punch and then used poison jab in the chest of electrivire giving him poison status as electrivire grabbed his chest.

"Primeape use close combat" said Ash as primeape jumped above electrivire and started to land series of punches and kicks before making electrivire crashed into the wall.

"Electrivire full power thunder" said Paul

"Primeape dodge and use blaze kick" said Ash shocking Paul as primeape dodged the thunder and lands a critical blaze kick.

"Primeape use seismic toss, " said Ash as primeape grabbed electrivire by foot and jumped high in the air before swinging electrivire 360 degree and then throws electrivire on the field creating a huge creater in which electrivire can be found unconscious.

"Electrivire is unable to battle, primeape wins" declared referee as electrivire's image become black in the scoreboard.

"Primeape return, have a nice rest till I call you out back" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon back making primeape's image go greyed.

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said referee

"Metagross/Heracross go" said Ash and Paul releasing their pokemon

"Metagross vs Heracross let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

"Metagross use ice punch" said Paul as Metagross's claws glowed blue and dashed at heracross

"Heracross use bulletseed" said Ash as heracross released the seed bullets that hit metagross but no effect and metagross's ice punch strikes heracross sending it crashing in the wall.

"Metagross use psychic into flash cannon" said Paul as metagross eyes glowed blue outlining heracross confining him in the psychic grip

"Heracross don't try to break free,use hyperbeam," said Ash as heracross calmed a bit and used hyperbeam which connected with flash cannon but flash cannon overpowered hyperbeam knocking heracross out.

"Heracross is unable to battle, metagross wins" said referee

"Red corner send your next Pokemon, " said referee as Ash sends his snorlax out

"Snorlax can you battle" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Metagross use shadow ball, snorlax you too" said Ash as both metagross and snorlax used shadow ball that connected resulting into explosion

"Metagross use gyroball, " said Paul

"Snorlax use flamethrower" said Ash

Metagross started to spin while glowing white and dashed at Snorlax.Snorlax released the flamethrower but it is of no use.

"Snorlax stop him using mega punch" said Ash as metagross fist glowed white and then hit gyro ball stopping metagross.

"Metagross use flash cannon" said Paul as metagross released flash cannon knocking snorlax out.

"Snorlax is unable to battle," declared referee

"Snorlax return, " said Ash as he picked another pokeball

"Primeape back to the battle field" said Ash sending his primeape back.

"Metagross use ice punch" said Paul

"Primeape fire punch into close combat" said Ash

Both of Metagross's and Primeape's fire punch connected sending both Pokemon back.Primeape then land barrage of kicks and punches on metagross.

"Metagross use double team into telekinesis, " said Paul as metagross created his multiple copies and then used telekinesis making primeape float in the air.

"Now use flash cannon" said Paul as metagross released flash cannon that hit primeape knocking it out instantly.

"Primeape is unable to battle metagross wins" declared referee

"Red corner send your next Pokemon, " said referee as Ash sends his goodra out

"And Ash sends his goodra back" said announcer

"Goodra can you battle" asked Ash to which she nodded

"Ok Goodra use incinerate" said Ash as goodra released the high intensity flames at metagross

"Dodge" said Paul as Metagross flew high in the air dodging the attack.

"Use confusion" said Paul as metagross released the confusion wave at goodra making her confused.

"Goodra snapped out of it" said Ash but it didn't worked

"Metagross use flash cannon" said Paul as metagross released ash cannon

"Goodra return" said Ash as he recalled his goodra back missing flash cannon which hit the field in front of Ash as metagross landed in front of Paul

"Goodra get back to the field, and use Draco meteor" said Ash sending goodra

back as her confusion wore off and she launched the draco meteor that started to fall on field.

"Dodge them and use gyroball" said Paul as metagross dodged all meteors due to his super intelligent brain and used gyroball

"Goodra use dracometeor not in air but on metagross" said Ash as goodra launched the dracometeor straight at metagross who is using gyroball, dracometeor hit metagross before exploding knocking metagross out.After a while goodra also faints.

"Goodra and Metagross unable to battle, trainers send your next pokemon" said referee

* * *

"Red corner send your next Pokemon, and green corner send your final pokemon." said referee as Ash sends his krookoodile out and Paul,he sends an infernape.

"Infer" said infernape

"kroo" said Krookoodile

" infernape use flame wheel" said Paul as infernape jumped before covering himself in the flame and rolled towards krookoodile like wheel

"Krookoodile dodge" said Ash as krookoodike dodged the attack but infernape flame wheel is chasing krookoodile.

"Krookoodile stop infernape with stone edge" said Ash as krookoodile released the stone projectiles

"Dodge" said Paul as infernape jumped in the air while being in flame wheel and hit krookoodile sending him crashing into the wall.

"Krookoodile use dragon pulse, " said Ash as krookokdile launched the pulse of dragon energy that hit infernape stopping him.

"Infernape use flare blitz" said Paul

"Krookoodile use dragon tail" said Ash as krookoodile's tail elongated and glowed green and smashed into infernape. Infernape and krookoodile are pushing hard, infernaoe ultimately sends krookoodile crashing in the wall knocking him out instantly.

"Krookoodile is unable to battle, infernape wins.Red corcorner send your final pokemon" said referee

"Krookoodile return" said Ash as he recalled his krookoodile back.

* * *

"It's up to you infernape, show him what you made of" said Ash as he picks his last pokeball and then released infernape.

"Infernape vs infernape let the battle begin." said referee

Both infernape glared each other as the flame on their head got brighter.

"Infernape use flame charge/flame wheel"

said Ash and Paul as Ash's infernape charged at paul's with flame charge and paul's used flamewheel.Both connected results into an explosion.

"Infernape use mach punch" said Paul

"Infernape counter with hammer arm" said Ash

Both infernape charged at each other with mach punch and hammer arm.Both mach punch and hammer arm connected sending both infernape back

"Infernape use close combat" said Ash

"You use close combat too" said Paul as both infernape charged at each other with glowing fist.Ash's infernape landed a punch on infernape, Paul's infernape counter punch by slightly bending to right and lands a rolling kick on Ash's infernape's abdomen.Ash's infernape grabs the leg and throws Paul's infernape on the ground.

"What an amazing battle folk"said announcer making crowd go even wilder.

" Infernape use" said Paul but was interrupted by Paul's infernape who said something

"Infernape use fire punch" said Paul

"Counter with thunder punch" said Ash as both infernaoe collided their punches leads to explosion in the air.

"Infernape use close combat" said Ash

"Infernape use sky upper cut" said Paul

infernape dashed towards the Ash's with glowing fist and then tried to strike infernape with sky uppercut.Ash's infernape blocked sky uppercut with one of his arm and started to land barrage of kicks and punches.

Both infernape then engaged in a close combat.Paul's infernape grabbed Ash:s infernape's leg and throws him in the air,Ash's infernape balanced himself and fall towards infernape with brick break and hit on paul's internape's head.

"Infernape brick break" said Ash

"Counter with blaze kick" said Paul

Ash's infernape jumped above Paul's infernape with glowing arm and then Paul's infernape backfliped and landed a blaze kick in Ash's infernape's abdomen sending him crashing in the field.

"Infernape get up buddy and use inferno" said Ash

"Use flame wheel" said Paul as Ash's infernape launched high intensity flame at incoming flamewheel but flamewheel is getting powered up by the incinerate that hit infernape sending him crasging on the field, and Paul's infernape strikes Ash's multiple times.

"Infernape" said Ash

"Infern ape" said Infernape assuring Ash that he is okay

"Infernape use thunder punch" said Ash

"Infernape use focus punch" said Paul

Both infernape encased their punch in energy and hit on each others face and then launched the powerful blaze kick at each others abdomen making them skid on the field.

"Infernape use flamecharge into thunder punch" said Ash

"Infernape use flamecharge into fire punch" said Paul

Both infernape get surrounded with flame and charged at each other, once they are near they used fire and thunder punch which results into explosion upon connecting with each other.Both infernape are getting tired.

"Infernape use overheat" Paul said

"Infernape counter with overheat" said Ash

Paul's Infernape launched overheat at Ash's Infernape but he used overheat leads to explosion

"Infernape get in close with wildcharge and then use brick break" Ash commanded

"Infernape use dig into sky uppercut " said Paul

Ash's infernape dashed towards Paul's infernape with wild charge but Paul's infernape evaded Ash's Infernape with dig and then came out landing blaze kick at Ash's infernape followed by sky uppercut sending infernape crashing on the field.

"Infernape use close combat" Ash and Paul comanded

Paul's and Ash's Infernapes used close combat landing kicks and punches on each other.Ash's infernape grabbed the arm of Paul's infernape and throws him in the air, on other side Paul's infernape retaliate with iron tail and blaze kick sending Ash's infernape crashing into the wall.As Ash's infernape is about to collide with wall, he used flare blitz and hit Paul's infernape sending him crashing into the wall.This time both infernape are getting very tired.

"Brother Ash and Paul's infernape are doing well" said Lilly

"I know, but only one trainer can move further, and if Ash hasn't done something he will loose." said Gladion

"Both of them are fire types, so they are not at disadvantage" said Kiawe.

"Infernape use dig and then use poison jab" said Ash after which Ash's Infernape used dig making his way underground towards Paul's Infernape

"Wow the battle is intense" Gary said. " yeah sure it is, after all they are same species so type advantage is not a question any more and moreover it is the battle of will" said Max

"Infernape use blast burn in the hole" Paul ordered as infernape formed a big orb of fire and launched it inside the hole which Ash's infernape used to dug his way towards Paul's infernape creating a big explosion after which Ash's infernape came out completely bruised and landed a poison jab in paul's infernape's abdomen.

"In " said infernape as he grabbed his stomach but Ash's infernape collapsed.

"What, no way, this can not be happened" said Ash to himself.

"Is it real, did I win" asked Paul to himself.

"It seems Infernape" said announcer until he hear Ash screaming

"Infernape, get up I know you can battle, I believe in you" said Ash as he started to glowed green

"We can get stronger and stronger infernape, remember the battles we have done in the past, all battles we have won" said Ash

"The hurdles we have cleared" said Ash

"It seems Ash is motivating his pokemon" said Announcer

"Infer" said Ash's infernape as his eyes starting to glow red and then infernape stood up with all of his remaining power.

"Ok infernape, time to take this one step further " said Ash happily as infernape stood in front of Ash

"Let's get stronger and stronger and stronger" said Ash doing some strange motion, infernape doing the same.

"No way,it's like Ash do when he get in sync with greninja" said Bonnie

"Yes Bonnie, you are right, it means that somehow Ash could attempt bond phenomenon with his other pokemon too" thought Clemont.

"Yes I think so" said Bonnie

Infernape opened his glowing red eyes and flame on his head started to get bright blue in colourr and the flame got bigger than the last sinnoh league battle.Infernape surrounded in swirling vortex of flame after which the flame accumulated around his tail, both hands and foot, the flame on foot and hands are of of orange color while flame on tail and head is of blue color, fur of infernape grew in length as well.

"No way, this is blaze but what is happening" thought Paul

Paul's infernape is looking at his opponent completely shocked.

"What kind of transformation is this " said Announcer

"What's that" asked Cynthia as she is completely shocked by what she is witnessing including other champions, Charles goodshow and all kahunas.

"Infernape" infernape screamed as his released a massive fire stream towards paul's infernape engulfing him completely.

"Infernape finish this use blast burn" said Ash as infernape's tail and head flame glowed bright and then he formed a ball of fire massive in size, having diameter of twenty feet and launched at paul's infernape.

"Infernape" said Paul's infernape who tried to push the blast burn back at Ash's infernape.

"Infernape push blast burn and then use close combat to finish him" said Ash as infernape surrounded in flame vortex and pushed the blast burn at Paul's infernape leads to explosion sending Paul's infernape flying in the air.

"Infernape use incinerate" said Paul as inernape with all his remaining health launched incinerate.

"Infernape close combat" said Ash as Ash's infernape enters the incoming incinerate and exits near Paul's infernape landing a devastating close combat attack finished by a blaze kick sending Paul's infernape on the ground knocking him immediately.

"Paul's infernape is is unable to battle, Infernape wins.Ash ketchum is the winner of top 8 battle" declared referee as Infernape reverted back to normal form.

"Infernape we done it, we won." said Ash as both give each other high five.

"Ash won" said Ash's friends in excitement.

"Ouch, this burn" said Ash as he screamed and collapsed on the field.

"Ash" said Paul as he rushed towards Ash.

* * *

(A/N: Hey everyone, please let me know how you like this battle.Don't forget to leave a review.)


	13. Ash vs Alain

July 17th 2019

12:00 P.M

* * *

"Huh what happened, did we win" asked Ash as he sat on the bed.

"Ash get back to rest, you are hurt" said Mallow as she enters the room.

"pika pika pi" said Pikachu as he enters the room and jumped over Ash's head.

"How are you buddy" asked Ash to which he licked Ash's face

"By the way where are others and where are my pokemon" asked Ash

"They are getting treatment, plus you are famous in this region.Alola regions people are adoring you " said Liklie making her entrance in the room.

"Lillie how are you, " asked Ash

"I am good, by the way your battle is in next five hours" said Lillie

"I know, who I am against" asked Ash

"Against Alain" replied Kiawe who came with the other friend of Ash including Paul and Trip

"Hey Ketchum, you alright" asked Trip

"Yeah, I am , thanks for asking" said Ash with smile

"Good, because you have to win the next battle" said Paul

"So, that last battle with infernape shocked me, he is so strong." said Trip

"Thanks, but I can say this is because of his training" said Ash

"Hey Ash we have a surprise for you" said Dawn as she enters the room as behind her came Misty, Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, Tracy enters the room.

"Tracy, Mom, Professor oak, Brock and Misty, you guys " said Ash happily

"Hey Ash, we saw your battles , and I must say this time you are giving equal opportunity to all your pokemon." said Misty happily

"Ash we have another guest for you" said Delia as someone Ash knew came from behind Delia

"Hey Ash, " said the person

"Se.. Se.. Serena" said Ash completely shocked

"Serena nice to see you, you were in hoenn" said Ash

"Yeah, but I saw you in first round in battle so I came here, to cheer you in final round" said Serena

"Serena " said Bonnie from behind as she gave Sereena a hug

"Bonnie nice to see you" said Serena

"You know Ash did same thing with his infernape" said Bonnie

"Aloha" said professor Kukui from behind

"Ash how are you, " asked professor

"Ash could you come with me" asked Professor oak

"Yeah sure, " said Ash as he followed professor to secluded area.

* * *

"Ash Gary told me that you got mega stone for pidgeot, " said professor

"But may I know which pokemon you are going to use today in top 4 battle, " asked professor

"Well I am going to use garchomp,greninja, pikachu, gengar,tyranitarand sceptile" said Ash

"Very well, Ash I have something to give you, " said Professor as he showed Ash a case

"What's that" asked Ash

"Ash you have multiple pokemon that could mega evolve, so I have these mega stones for you, that will give you edge in semifinal and finals." said professor

"This container has megastones for lucario, charizard, sceptile, gengar, tyranitar, and garchomp" said professor

"Thanks professor, but I don't have harness for them, " said Ash

"Don't worry , I have them," said professor

"So professor who is looking after the ranch, and how my pokemon are doing " asked Ash

"Mr.Mime is looking after the ranch and your pokemon are doing good" said professor

"Hope he can handle them, " said Ash

For next five hours Ash hang out with his large group of friends and his family member.

* * *

5:00 PM

The crowd is gathered in the stadium to see the semifinal battle for the league.Explosive fireworks are launched that make the stadium colorful and bright

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!" the announcer shouted, getting an eruption of noise from the crowd. "Welcome to the Semifinals of the Alola League Manalo Conference!" as the crowd once again roared in excitement. They just seemed to get louder and louder each round, and now, they were screaming so loud.

Professor kukui enters the center of the field and said "Ladies and gentlemen before we welcome our semifinalists I first of all wants to congratulate and thanks all those participants who made this league a huge successful event of the year of the Alola region.All those who battled hard in this league.I also want to say that those who didn't made to semifinals, don't loose hope you still are amazing trainers, because pokemon battle is sports which is fun.Now with out any delay let's welcome our two semifinalist "

"First finalist we have is from kanto region, Ash Ketchum." said Kukui as crowd errupted in chanting Ash's name.

"And from the cheers I can assume he is already made his place in your hearts.Ok then, he is a trainer from kanto region, pallet town, he travelled six regions so far and alola being seventh.He participated in the six leagues, defeated frontier brains and orange league champion Drake but he didn't accepted the position as he wanted to explore the world.He gave us entertaining battles with his versatile range of pokemon and now he is a semifinalist.Please welcome Ash ketchum" said Kukui as Ash exits from the tunnel entering the arena with Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Now I other hand please welcome Alain Ketchum from Kalos region, " said Kukui shocking Ash and his friends

"Ketchum, " said Ash with shocked expression

"Pika pi" said Pikachu with equally shocked expression as of Ash

"My boys, they are against each other" said Delia

"You know that Alain is Ash's brother" asked Clemont

"Yes, actually it's a long story will tell you

later, once Ash's dad arrive here" said Delia giving smile

"Alain Ketchum hailing from the kalos region born in kanto region, he defeated all of his opponent without losing single pokemon.He is the one who is looking for strongest opponents" said announcer as Alain enters the arena

"Ash nice to see you again" said Alain smiling

"You, you are ketchum bloodline" asked Ash

"Yes, in fact I can't wait to see mom once again, " said Alain

"You are my brother, and don't tell me you can use aura too" said Ash

"You bet, I can" said Alain as he formed aura sphere in his hands.

"That's why you have lucario, " said Ash to which he nodded.

"Sorry that I don't told you earlier , but I am glad you are here in front of me" said Alain

"We can talk later on, but now let's give our all" said Alain to which Ash nodded.

"You bet I will" said Ash with enthusiasm.

* * *

"This will be a six versus six Pokemon battle between Ash and Alain. Substitutions are permitted. Once three Pokemon are unable to battle for one trainer, there will be a brief intermission to allow for a field change and for the trainers and Pokemon to have a brief rest. Once all six Pokemon for one trainer are unable to battle, the other trainer will be declared the winner. And, the winner of the match will be moving to finals. Do both trainers agree?"

"Trainers," the announcer called seriously, "please select your first Pokemon. Alain, you have the first selection."

* * *

"Gyarados go" said Alain

"And Alain is sending his gyarados" said Announcer making crowd go wilder.

"Pikachu ready" said Ash looking at his shoulder and then raised his hands after which Pikachu jumped on the field releasing thunderbolt in the air showing his true power.

"Ash is going with electric type, " said announcer

"Water type vs electric type, this will be interesting" said Brock

"Yeah, he is strong " said Misty

"Yes, I know Ash will win" said Serena with determination.

* * *

"Pikachu vs Gyarados,let the battle begin" said referee

"Alain you can start first, " said Ash

"As you wish Ash, Gyarados use irontail" said Alain

"Pikachu use quick attack into thunder wave" said Ash

Gyarado's give a loud roar and then brings his tail in the air and then tail glows brighter white which covered with a metallic layer and then slammed on the spot where pikachu is standing.Pikachu then glowed white and dodged the attack on time racing towards gyarados hitting gyarados on abdomen.Pikachu took backflip and released thunder wave that strike gyarados making him paralysed.

"Gyarados use fireblast" said Alain

Ash smirked and said "Pikachu dig then use electric terrain!"

Gyarados formed the orb of fire in front of his mouth and launched at pikachu.Pikachu jumped in the air and dug his way by using tail and then disappeared under the ground missing the fireblast and emerged behind gyarados before transforming field into electric terrain that shocked gyarados.

"Brock Ash did good thing by teaching pikachu new moves" said Misty

"Yeah, I can say he improved a lot" said Brock

"Pikachu use electroweb to capture gyarados" said Ash as pikachu formed a sphere at the tip of the tail and jumped in air before launching that at gyarados.

"Gyarados use stone edge on electroweb to destroy and use dragon pulse" said Alain

As commanded by Alain, gyarados glows white and small stone projectiles appeared around gyarados which connected with electroweb leading to explosion.

"Gyarados blizzard" said Alain

"Pikachu use dig, then use thunder punch " commanded Ash as gyarados opened the jaws and then released the blizzard, Pikachu quickly dig his way under the field.

"Gyarados freeze the whole arena" said Alain as gyarados frozen up the entire arena around him.

"It's chilled, " said Ash as he got frozen up by blizzard as Pikachu emerges from behind gyarados and lands a thunder punch at gyarados elctrocuting him.As Pikachu is about to escape gyarados swallowed Pikachu.

"Pikachu" said Ash in worry

"What a turn of events folks, gyarados swallowed Ash's Pikachu" said Announcer

"Pikachu get out of there, " said Ash in worry

"Gyarados spit Pikachu out with dragon pulse" said Alain

Gyarados started to form dragon pulse until everyone heard a loud pika from inside after which gyarados started to emit yellow electricity and spitted Pikachu out before falling on the field.

"Gyarados, " said Alain

"Pikachu you okay" asked Ash to which he simply said pika pika meaning his is okay

"Ash let's take this one step closer" said Alain as he flashed which is a keystone.

"Keystone respond to the heart, gyarados mega evolve" said Alain as Gyarados roared and after which mega evolution energy covered the field making gyarados mega evolve.

"I thought you will only use mega charizard" said Ash

"Nah, I obtained other stones too" said Alain

"Gyarados use fire blast" said Alain

"Pikachu use double team, and then use thunder" said Ash as Pikachu glowed white and created his multiple after images.Gyarados jumped in the air and then turn his face downwards before launching fireblast that destroyed every images of Pikachu sending shockwaves that hit real Pikachu and then gyarados landed on the field.

"Pikachu use volt tackle" said Ash

"Gyarados counter with ice beam" said Alain as Pikachu started towards gyarados who is constantly launching ice beam, Pikachu dodging ice beam and then hit gyarados making him flinch.

"Ok Pikachu use full power thunder" said Ash as Pikachu released thunder that strikes gyarados knocking it out.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, " said referee

"You know Brock, gyarados are not that much effective on land as they are under the water." said Misty

"Yeah you are right" said Brock

"Pikachu return" said Ash as Pikachu ran back to his usual spot.

"Trainers send your next Pokemon, " said referee

"Go Sceptile" said Ash releasing his grass type

"You have a very strong sceptile Ash, but I have this " said Alain releasing his blaziken.

"Blaz" said Blaziken.

* * *

"A battle between two hoenn native starters, one is fire type and another one is grass type" said Announcer

"Hey May, did you recall something" asked Max

"Yeah, a battle between my blaziken and Ash's sceptile." said May

"This battle going to be long" said May

"Let the battle begin" said referee

"Blaziken use quick attack" said Alain

"Sceptile stop him using detect into leaf blade" said Ash

Blaziken surrounded in white light and charged at sceptile.Sceptile's eyes glowed red and then his leaf on his arms glowed green before becoming large.Sceptile darted towards incoming blaziken and strikes with leaf blade making blaziken trip.

"Sceptile use focus blast" said Ash

"Blaziken use fire spin" commanded Alain as sceptile launched focusblast, and blaziken released fire spin, focus blast passed from center of the firespin. Both attack hit their target sending them backwards.

"Sceptile use xscissor ! Blaziken use sky attack" said both Ash and Alain

"Sceptile let him come closer to you" said Ash to which sceptile nodded

Blaziken's body becomes surrounded by a gradually intensifying light blue aura. Once the aura flares up, Blaziken flies into the Sceptile. As blaziken is coming near sceptile, sceptile's leaf on arm glowing green and then sceptile slashed both blades in x form against blaziken.

Both blaziken and sceptile are pushing hard, giving all their power until explosion occurs that throws both pokemon in the air.

"Blaziken use poison jab! Sceptile counter with dragon claw!" said Ash and Alain

Blaziken's fist covered in purple energy and directed fist towards sceptile.Sceptile extends his claws outwards with covered in draconic energy taking shape of the claw and clashed with incoming poison jab.

"Quick sceptile, launch leaf storm" said Ash as sceptile brings his tail in front of blaziken and then released the storm of leaf that hit blaziken sending it flying in the air.

"Blaziken balance your self and use inferno" said Alain as blaziken balanced himself and launched powerful stream of flame at sceptile engulfing him.

"Sceptile" said Ash

"And it seems Ash's sceptile will be having a difficult time to fight Blaziken." said Announcer.

"Sceptile" said sceptile as he get back in his feet.

"Ok sceptile use dragon claw, " said Ash

"Blaziken counter with shadow claw" said Alain

"Scep" said Sceptile before using dragon claw, Blaziken used shadow claw, both claws connected leads to explosion.

" Blaziken use sky attack! Sceptile use solar beam" said Ash as sceptile's seed on the back started to glow yellow gathering the solar energy ,meanwhile Blaziken crashed into sceptile.

"Sceptile grab him, and get power by using irontail in the ground and throw him in the air and launch solar beam" said Ash as sceptile dig his iron tail in the ground and after few seconds sceptile successfully stopped the blaziken and threw him in the air and then launched the solar energy gathered in the form beam that hit blaziken making him crashing in the floor

"Blaziken" said Alain

"Ash I must say you are as good as our dad, " said Alain

"Our dad, who is he" asked Ash

"You will get to know later on, blaziken use overheat" said Alain

"Sceptile use quick attack into night slash" said Ash

Blaziken launched the overheat, Sceptile used quick attack to dodged and ran around the field.

"Ok Sceptile, run around the field while using double team and then use night slash" said Ash as sceptike created his after images that covered the field making blaziken confused.

"Bla" blaziken said as he is looking here and there and then Blaziken got slashed by night slash back to back.

"Blaziken use fire spin around you" said Alain as Blaziken nodded and then release firespin that covered blaziken making sceptile stopped in mid track.

"Sceptile use synthesis" said Ash as sceptile glowed green regaining his lost health.

"Blaz" said Blaziken as fire spin stopped

revealing a tired blaziken

"Blaziken use inferno" said Alain

"Sceptile use protect into dragon pulse" said Ash

As blaziken released the torrent of flame , sceptile used the protect by creating the energy dome.Inferno hit center of protect destroying it and hitting sceptile ultimately knocking him in the wall.

"Sceptile no" said Ash

"Scep" said Sceptile standing back and took his place on the field.

"Alain let's take this one step closer" said Ash as he showed his bracelet and septile showed his megastone attached to his wrist.

"Key stone respond to the heart, sceptile/blaziken mega evolve " said Ash and Alain

making their pokemon mega evolve.

"Whoa, battle between two mega evolved Pokemon" said Mallow

"Blaziken use blaze kick" said Alain

"Sceptile use night slash to protect yourself" said Ash as blaziken's block covered in blazing fire and Sceptile's leaf on arm become dark and elongated, both attacks connected leads to minor explosion

"Now sceptile use frenzy plant, Blaziken use blast burn" said Ash and Alain

Sceptile glowed green and dug his claws underground after which huge vines popped out of the field moving towards blaziken.Blaziken dodged few and destroyed some vines but two vines bit blaziken after which blaziken landed in the field.Blaziken then glowed yellow and then Blaziken releases a powerful and massive stream of fire from its mouth at the sceptile hitting him on the chest.

Both blaziken and Sceptile are tired and then both started to glow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, battle is not over both pokemon's abilities kicked in.Blaze and Overgrow" said announcer

"Sceptile use synthesis then use full power frenzy plant" said Ash as sceptile glowed green regaining his some part of lost health and prepared to use frenzy plant.

"Blaziken use blast burn" said Alain.

Both Pokemon launched their respective powerful attack leads to explosion.Few moments later when smoke cleared both Sceptile and Blaziken can be found unconscious.

"Blaziken and sceptile is unable to battle, this is a tie, trainers send your next pokemon" said referee

"Return sceptile/blaziken, nice job" said Ash and Alain recalling their Pokemon back

"Rampardos/garchomp go" said Ash and Alain releasing their Pokemon

"Wow Ash is going with garchomp" said Max

"Yeah, both are strongest Pokemon, " said Clemont

* * *

"Rampardos vs Garchomp let the battle begin" said referee

"Rampardos start with iron head" said Alain

"Rampardos" roared rampardos as his head glowed silver covering ramparts in silver aura before charging at garchomp.

"Garchomp stop him, use dragon rush" said Ash as garchomp nodded and took fly in the air before covering himself in dragon energy and dashed towards the incoming rampardos.Both garchomp and rampardos collided resulting into mild explosion.

"Garchomp use ariel ace" said Ash

"Rampardos use zen headbutt" said Alain

Garchomp glowed white and darted towards rampardos with amazing speed.On other hand rampardos's head glowed blue and dashed towards garchomp.

"Garchomp grab rampardos, and take him in the air" said Ash as rampardos tried to slam in garchomp but garchomp dodged and grabbed the rampardos and took flight in the air.

"Rampardos try to break free" said Alain in worry

"Garchomp hold your grip on rampardos" said Ash as garchomp is increasing his grip on rampardos.

"Now drop him" said Ash as garchomp dropped rampardos once he reached on specific height as garchomp swings rampardos before throwing rampardos on the field.

"And Ash ketchum's garchomp throws rampardos, now what Alain will do to save is falling rampardos." said announcer

"Rampardos use ice beam to create a ramp, " said Alain shocking Ash as rampardos released blue beam that created a ramp of ice on which rampardos slide down without injury.

"What an amazing display of the intelligent use of the move" said announcer as crowd cheered in excitement

"Ok garchomp use stone edge" said Ash as garchomp raised his fist which started to glow and then slammed on the ground after which stone pillars erupted from the ground.

"rampardos dodge and use incinerate" said Alain as rampardos dodged each stone edge attack and then he is near garchomp after which rampardos's mouth covered in flames after which he released the powerful stream of flame.

"Garchomp use double team into dragon rage" said Ash as garchomp splitted into multiple copies and from which Incinerate passed through but then a huge shadow appears above rampardos and when he looked above,garchomp could be seen openening it's mouth downwards and fires a powerful blast of blue energy at the rampardos that hit rampardos knocking him out instantly.

"Rampardos is unable to battle, garchomp wins" declared referee

"Return rampardos" said Alain as he recalled his fossil pokemon

"Garchomp nice work, return now" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon back.

* * *

"Since Alain lost three pokemon we will take break for fifteen minutes" said announcer

In the locker room Ash is speaking to his Pokemon.

"Ok guys we have to give our all, tyranitar you will battle against lucario , Pikachu and gengar you will be against zeraora and greninja you will battle his charizard" said Ash but greninja pointed at garchomp and tyranitar.

"So garchomp you have to take rest, " said Ash to which garchomp nodded

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ash is once again opposite to Alain

"Trainers send your pokemon" said referee

as both Alain and Ash picks one pokeball and then threw it In the air which releases the pokemon stored inside the capsule.

"Zer" said Zeraora

And from Ash's monster ball emerged a mischievous gengar.

"Gengar vs Zeraora let the battle begin" said referee

"Genga gen, " said Gengar as he started to float around the zeraora and on the whole field showing his mischievous grin on his face releasing a hard laugh occasionally.

"Gengar this is your first league battle, so please show them your power" said Ash to which he nodded and turned his laugh into serious look before settled down on the field.

"Zeraora use plasma fist !gengar use Shadow Ball!" said Ash and Alain as both of Zeraora's fist covered in blue plasma electricity and then it slams its fists onto the ground, sending a stream of light blue electricity through the ground and towards the gengar.Gengar on other hand disappeared underground missing plasma fist completely and appeared behind zeraora sending shadow ball at Zeraora.Zeraora's claws glowed white and then slashed the shadow ball splitting into two halves sending each of them separately in different directions.

"zeraora use spark !gengar use Dark Pulse! " ordered both Ash and Alain

Yellow bolt of electricity surrounded Zeraora and then it moves towards the gengar.Gengar launched the pulse of dark energy after dodging the spark by floating in the air that hit zeraora sending it backward.

"Gengar being a ghost type, is making difficult for zeraora to land a hit on gengar, will Alain be able to defeat gengar or Ash and grngar will defeat the zeraora" said announcer

"Hey Dawn when did Ash got gengar" asked Brock and Misty

"Well, he got call from sabrina" said Dawn at which they both got shiver down their spine, they remember how both got turned into dolls, but they know that she turned good as well.

"It must be strong then, " said Brock knowing sabrina is a strong psychic type trainer in kanto.

"We know, she is strong psychic type trainer and a newly ghost type trainer." said Misty

"Zeraora use wild charge! Gengar double team into hypnosis" said Ash as he knew what Ash is going to do next and then he created his multiple copies making zeraora confused.

"Mean look into hypnosis" said Ash as gengar's eyes glowed red outlining zeraora and the eyes glowed blue releasing hypnotic waves putting zeraora to sleep.

"Zeraora no" said Alain as he knows that battle is over as he cannot recall his pokemon back.

"Now gengar use dream eater, " said Ash making everyone shock as gengar's eyes flashes red and gengar releases a shadow-like version of itself at sleeping zeraora and the shadow goes through it, sucking up the zeraora's energy.

"Now finish zeraora using hyper beam" said Ash as gengar released the hyperbeam knocking zeraora out.

"Zeraora unable to battle, gengar wins" declared referee

"return" said Alain recalling his pokemon.

"Gengar return, nice job" said Ash to which he nodded before turning into red energy.

"Ash your gengar, shocked me" said Alain

"Well he trained on his own, I am not going to use him against other pokemon of yours " said Ash making Alain smile.

"Trainers send your next pokemon" said referee

* * *

Ash looked at his another pokeball before throwing it in the air which released the greninja.

"kouga" said greninja as he looked at his opponent

"Lizardon battle time" said Alain releasing his fire type which released his flamethrower in the air showcasing strength.

"Ash is going with his mysterious greninja, and Alain is going with his famous charizard.Before moving forward let's replay the kalos league battle between two opponent which held last year" said announcer as battle between Ash and Alain played showing the battle between mega charizard and ash greninja gaining gasps from the crowd.

After few minute, " Charizard vs Greninja let the battle begin" said referee

"Alain let's give our all, " said Ash

"Sure, I will not hold back" said Alain

"Sorry greninja , last time that team flare used us, they placed a band on my wrist that absorbs opponents attack energy making attacks of mega evolved or normal pokemon weak, and you were kinda mega evolved." said charizard

"I know, but forget the past, focus now and make this battle amazing one" said Greninja

"Greninja vs Charizard, let the battle begin" said referee

"Charizard let's start with dragon claw" said Alain

Ash smiled and said "Greninja use cut" said Ash

Charizard flapped his wings and flew in the air releasing a loud roar,light-green aura forms around each of charizard's hands and they turn into a claw like shape and then flew towards greninja to strike greninja with the claws.Greninja brings his hands forward and forms two kunai shaped blades, with multiple variants of blue coloring that shine in some spots, in each of its hands.

Charizard swiftly move his claws diagonally on greninja in order to land a scratch on greninja , greninja counter with cut by striking the cut against dragonclaw that leads to explosion.Both charizard and greninja lands hit on each other but didn't scratched each other.

"Greninja use ice punch" said Ash

"Charizard use thunder punch" said Alain

Greninja's fist glows light blue and a stream of energy of the same color spins around it. Greninja then ran towards charizard, charizard flew towards greninja with fist surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy. Charizard and Greninja then strike their punches against each other, pushing each other hard.

"Greninja don't hold back" said Ash

"Charizard use inferno" said Alain

As both are pushing each other, flame on the charizard's tail stretches out. Then charizard opens his jaw, an orb of orange and red fire forms in fromt of jaw . Charizard then fires a spiraling stream of fire at greninja covering greninja in the flame.

"Greninja " said Ash in worry as greninja escaped the flame and landed in front of Ash with burnmarks on his body.

"Gre" said greninja

"Charizard use dragon claw" said Alain as

light-green aura forms around each of charizard's hands and they turn into a claw like shape and then strikes greninja with it.

"Greninja can you battle" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Okay then greninja use double team into water shuriken" said Ash itself greninja's body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself escaping the dragon claw.All of Greninja's copies then forms a shuriken of water in their hand. It then tosses the shuriken at the charizard, but charizard dodged all the shurikens.

"Charizard destroy the copies with

overheat" said Alain as charizard opens his jaws and hit every copy of greninja with intense stream of flame but when the attack ends greninja is nowhere to be seen

"Where is he" asked Alain

"And it seems greninja is nowhere to be seen" said Announcer

"Right above you, greninja use hydro pump" said Ash as shadow of grenonja appears above charizard and he already brought his hands forward that shoots powerful stream of water on charizard before charizard could retaliate and then greninja stood in front of Ash running out of health.

"It's time to take this one step forward" said Alain as he touched the key stone.

"Now the time has come for mega evolution" said Clemont

"Yeah and Ash-greninja too" said Bonnie

* * *

"Keystone respond to the heart, charizard mega evolve" said Alain as megaevolution energy from key stone and mega stone moved towards each other making charizard mega evolve.

"Greninja let's do" said Ash as greninja turned towards Ash before giving a confirmation nod after which both Ash and Greninja did synchro movement making greninja covered in water veil after which water concentrated on his back in the form of shuriken.

"Charizard use thunder punch" said Alain

"Greninja use Aerial Ace" said Ash as Ash-Greninja's arms glows light-blue and then hit the charizard's thunder punch.Both charizard and greninja engaged in a combat getting more tired each time.

"Charizard dragon claw! Greninja use double team into water shuriken" said Ash and Alain

Charizard used dragon claw that sends greninja flying in the air but he balanced himself in the air and created multiple copies and grabs water shuriken from his back.The copies disappears and water shuriken becomes bigger and then greninja launched the water shuriken at mega charizard.

"Charizard dodge and use overheat" said Alain as charizard flew in the air evading the water shuriken and then launched the powerful stream of fire at greninja.

"Greninja hydro pump" said Ash as both stream of water and flame collided leading to smoke and explosion.Charizard could be seen flying in the air, keeping eye on the field for any traces of greninja.

Thanks to Ash's sync he can view field from greninja's point of view.

"Greninja use night slash" said Ash as greninja jumped in the air towards charizard with dark glowing kunai in both hands and tried to slash charizard.

"Charizard use dragon tail" said Alain as charizard's tail glowed green and strikes greninja who strikes with night slash against dragon tail before charizard send greninja crashing on the field.

Charizard lands on the field after which Alain commanded "Charizard use fire blast"

"Greninja use hydro canon into double team followed by Water shuriken" said Ash as greninja launched the orb of condensed water at incoming fire last which results to explosion and smoke after which greninja splitted into multiple copies

Once smoke cleared charizard is surrounded with greninja who launched water shurikens that hit charizard direct on his chest.

"Greninja use Aerial Ace" said Ash without any delay as greninja assaulted charizard with punches before charizard could use new attack and then landed in front of Ash

"Charizard use blast burn" said Alain as charizard dug his claws in the ground making ground erupt with fiery energy

"Greninja use water pledge" said Ash shocking Alain as greninja slammed his fist on the field after which columns of water that hit blast burn results into explosion.By this time both charizard and

greninja are panting heavily.

"Greninja this is our time use water shuriken" said Ash as greninja launched water shurikens that hit charizard as he is unable to execute attack because of blast burn attack.

"Charizard use fire blast once again, on full power" said Alain

"Greninja full power water shuriken, " said Ash as he started to glow with blue and so is greninja.

Charizard launched the orb of flame that is bigger on size towards the greninja who launched the water shuriken which is bigger in size and hit fire blast.

Water shuriken and fire last is pushing each other back until fire blast got destroyed and strikes charizard

"Charizard can you battle, " asked Alain to which he nodded

"Charizard use thunder punch" said Alain

"Greninja use Aerial ace" said Ash as greninja hit every thunder punch with aerial ace and ultimately charizard strikes greninja sending him crashing near Ash.Ash also felt the pain and grabbed his chest.

"Charizard use blast burn" said Alain

" Greninja use water shuriken, the stronger one " said Ash as he and greninja glowed blue after which greninja formed brighter yellow orange shiriken disc that is

bigger in size glowing with blue aura

and launched at charizard who dug his vl

claw in the ground making field erupt with the energy that bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.Giant water shuriken heads straight for charizard.

Both attack hit each pokemon, water shuriken hit charizard and blast burn hit greninja leads to explosion and smoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, smoke covered the field , please wait for the result" said announcer as the silence filled the stadium.Anxiety took over Ash and his friend.When the smoke cleared Greninja and charizard are standing still.

"Kouga" said greninja with weak voice as Ash is holding his arms after which charizard collapsed.

" Charizard is unable to battle, greninja wins" declared referee as greninja and charizard revereted back to their normal form.

"Nice work charizard, " said Alain recalling his pokemon.

"Greninja we did it, finally you defeated the charizard" said Ash as greninja sat on the field.

"Have a nice rest" said Ash recalling his pokemon

In the stands Ash's friends are getting happy, his friends are now admiring Ash and his pokemon.Misty especially admiring Ash's greninja and his transformation.

"Trainers send your final pokemon, " said referee

"Ash I have this final pokemon, I know you have five pokemon that are able to battle but I will not give up" said Alain to which Ash nodded

* * *

"Lucario go" said Alain sending his lucario

"Tyranitar battle time" said Ash sending his tyranitar which created sandstream.

"Dawn did Ash received tyranitar recently too" asked Misty

"Yes, from mount silver" said Dawn

"No way, he is the same little larvitar we know Brock" asked Misty

"Wow,in the past years he had grown into a tyranitar" said Brock with amusing look on his face

"Tyranitar vs Lucario let the battle begin" said referee

"By the way tyranitar's high defense can sustain heavy damage, and he is at disadvantage due to lucario being a fighter and steel type" said Gary

"Lucario use bone rush" said Alain as lucario formed the bone out of aura and dashed towards tyranitar

"Tyranitar use stone edge" said Ash as tyranitar hit ground with fist making stone pillars errupted from underneath.

Lucario dodged each stone edge after whit tyranitar got hit by bone rush sending him back.

"Lucario use close combat" said Alain as lucario disappeared and appeared in front of lucario and started to assault tyranitar with kicks and punches.

"Tyranitar use thunder wave" said Ash shocking Alain and Lucario as Tyranitar glowed yellow and fires massive electrical blasts in the form of static shocks that hit lucario being on close range. Thunderwave hit lucario making electricity curse through him , making him unable to move for a while.

"Tyranitar use fire blast" said Ash shocking Alain even more

"Lucario dodge using double team into blaze kick" said Alain

Lucario dodged the fire blast with double team, and then all copies dashed towards tyranitar and lands blaze kick.Secondary effect of blaze kick comes into play as tyranitar engulfed in blazing fire, draining energy of tyranitar and making him more vulnerable to attacks.

"Lucario use flash cannon, " said Alain

"Tyranitar counter with rock blast" said Ash as lucario launched the cannon of white energy in the form of beam and tyranitar blasts the boulders at lucario.Flash cannon being powerful destroyed boulders and hit tyranitar increasing damage level of tyranitar

"Tyranitar can you battle buddy" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Ok then , tyranitar use dragon pulse" said Ash

Tyranitar formed the orb of multicolor energy in front of his hands and then launched it at lucario.

"Lucario send dragon pulse back with bone rush and use aura sphere" said Alain

Lucario as commanded formed bone out of aura and then smacked the dragon pulse sending it in the air and then formed aura sphere and launched it at tyranitar.

"Tyranitar use dragon claw on aura sphere " said Ash as tyranitar's claws glowed green taking shape of bigger claw and hit aurasphere destroying it completely.

"Ok tyranitar use dragon pulse" said Ash as tyranitar launched dragon pulse at Lucario

"Lucario use blaze kick and then metal sound followed by flash cannon" said Alain as lucario's foot covered in flames and hit dragon pulse like a soccer ball and then released metal sound that made tyranitar cover his ears in pain.Lucario then launched flash canon that knocked out tyranitar completely

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, red corner send your next pokemon" said referee

"Your tyranitar is amazing Ash, " said Alain as Ash recalled his tyranitar

"Thanks but he just joined me recently and this is tyranitar's first official battle.And yeah he did exceptionally well " said Ash

"Now Pikachu your turn" said Ash as pikachu moved on the field

"And Ash is going with his pikachu next" said Referee

"Lucario vs pikachu let the battle begin" said referee

"Lucario use aura sphere" said Alain

"Pikachu use iron tail to counter aura sphere and use thunder punchpunch" said Ash

Lucario launched the aura sphere.Pikachu narrowed his eyes and jumped in the air and then hit aura sphere with irontail sending aura sphere back and then dashed towards Lucario and jumped above him in order to land thunder punch.

"Lucario increase power level and use blaze kick" said Alain shocking Ash

"What you mean" said Ash

"Well we are fighting at fifty percent power" said Alain

Lucario's aura flared up and then he jumped with glowing foot and kicked pikachu sending him flying in the air

"Now use bone rush" said Alain as lucario disappeared in flash and then appeared behibehind Pikachu and hit him with bone rush

"Lucario finish pikachu with aura cannon" said Alain as lucario formed flash cannon and aura sphere together and launched it at pikachu who is trying to get up.

"Pikachu use charge beam" said Ash as pikachu raised his hands and surrounded in yellow orb of electricity that started to grow bigger.Pikachu then launched the beam of electricity that collided with the aura cannon.Aura cannon being powerful pushed charge beam and ultimately knocking both attack leads to explosion

"Pikachu use quick attack" said Ash

"Lucario detect into sky upper cut" said Alain

As ordered pikachu used quick attack, and when pikachu is about to hit lucario, lucario's eyes flashes white and then he bend his body to right making pikachu miss the attack and then lucario landed the sky uppercut on pikachu's abdomen sending pikachu flying in the air.

"Now use bone rush into force palm" said Alain as Lucario then prepared bone out of aura and jumped in the air.

"Pikachu use electroweb and use wild charge" said Ash as pikachu balanced himself and launched electric web.The electric web then minded lucario making him crash on the field.Pikachu started to charge towards with wild charge

"Ok pikachu finish him" said Ash as pikachu increased power and crashed into lucario sending lucario flying in the air before lucario crashed on the field.

Lucario stood up and then Alain pressed key stone as lucario started to mega evolve.

"Pikachu get ready" said Ash to which he nodded with all of his power.

"Lucario use bone rush" said Alain

"Pikachu use protect " said Ash as pikachu created dome of energy.Lucario is hitting protect with bone rush

"Now pikachu use quick attack" said Ash as energy done disappeared and then Pikachu hit lucario.And to Ash's surprise lucario stopped pikachu with his knee.

"Lucario use aura sphere " said Alain as lucario already prepared the aura sphere and launched at pikachu

"Pikachu use double team and then use quick attack followed by brick break" said Ash

Pikachu quickly made his copies as aura sphere passed through one of the copy.All the copies are running in circular fashion around lucario

"Lucario detect and use close combat" said Alain as lucario closed his eyes and then disappeared and kicked one of the copies that comes out to be a real pikachu and then lucario started to assault pikachu with kicks and punches making pikachu unable to use attack.

"Pikachu no" said Ash as pikachu is trapped in the close combat of lucario

"Oh no pikachu is trapped" said Lilly

"Yeah, too bad, but we know that Ash can win" said Sophocles.

"Pikachu you can do it" said Mallow and then all of Ash's friends started to cheer on pikachu

"Pika" said pikachu as he opened his eyes and released the high power electric shock that hit lucario sending him crashing on the field, pikachu landed on the field facing lucario

"Pikachu can you battle" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Luca" said lucario as he stood up

"Okay pikachu use electro ball" said Ash as pikachu nodded and launched orb of electricity at lucario

"Lucario use shadow ball" said Alain as lucario launched the orb of ghost energy.

Both orb collided results into explosion.

"Pikachu let's do that" said Ash as he placed his cap on pikachu's head.Ash put his electriumz into bracelet which turned back into pikashuniumz and then both pikachu and Ash strikes series of Z-poses to build z power, then black clouds started to form that released electricity at pikachu, pikachu absorbs electricity.

"Lucario full power aura cannon" said Alain as lucario launched the aura cannon and pikachu fires seven multicolored bolts of electricity.

" Full power" said Ash and pikachu yelled in unison as the aura cannon started to pushed back by 10000000 volt making lucario and Alain eyes go wide in shock as attack finally hit Alain knocking lucario out and burning and destroying the battlefield completely, making smoke and dust covering the view.

"Lucario is unable to battle, pikachu wins " declared referee when the dust and smoke gets cleared

"Pikachu you have done nice job" said Ash taking his cap back

"Pika " said pikachu happily

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ash ketchum is the winner of top four battles making him moving to finals, and his final opponent is Tobias" said Announcer as the image of Ash and Tobias appeared on the screen.

"Tobias " said Ash with determination

"And we will be having final battle after two days.And we will be having a six on six exhibition battle for next two days between three random champions including our own professor kukui." said announcer

"Finalists prepare for your final battle" said Announcer

* * *

(A/N: So finally , the time has come for Ash to face Tobias and battle three champions in full six on six battle format.Please leave review for this chapter and let me know if you liked this or not.And stay tune for next chapter.)


	14. Ash vs Tobias : Part I

July 17 2019:

8:00 P.M

* * *

Meanwhile, nurse joy is busy in treating the pokemon of Ash and Alain, both brothers are in the forest, doing a campfire.

"My Ashy baby, I am so glad that you are in the finals, you have placed higher than any other league this time, " said Delia

"It's just because I have the support of my all pokemon, ," said Ash

"Hey Ash since you are going to battle Tobias, how you going to defeat him" asked Max

"Well I have to work hard, he has legendaries " said Ash looking towards sky.

"By the way Gary, did you see our other friends, bianca, trip, Paul and others" asked Ash

"Ash they all left to begin their new journey, " said Iris

"So Ash did you decided which pokemon you are going to use" asked Misty

"Yes, gengar, lucario, charizard, infernape,greninja, and zekrom" said Ash

"Wow, your team is amazing Ash, charizard can defeat two pokemon alone, " said Max

"By the way mom, why didn't you told me that I have a brother" asked Ash

" Well, Ash when you were born your dad left to become the best of the best pokemon master, he wanted to become best, plus Alain was five was years old and he already started to use aura so that we decided to let him go with your dad so that he can train in aura and for that he stay in kingdom of rota after which Alain came to know about kalos region, so he started there." said Delia

"I mean, why didn't we have any photos of dad , you and Alain together" asked Ash

"Well Ash they moved away from pallet too early, so that's why" said Delia

"Ash I know you are upset but" said Alain

"I am not upset, just shocked to see that you are my brother, same Alain I encountered last year" said Ash

"Well actually I wanted to tell you, but it would have kill the fun" said Alain

Meanwhile a portal opens in the area from which emerges hoopa.

"Ash-kun, pika-chan" said hoopa as hoopa gave Ash a hug

"Hey Ash, sorry that we came here too late" said Meray

"It's okay Meray, Baraz.By the way what brings you here" asked Ash

"We came here to watch your final battle, " said Meray

"Plus these guys wants to see you" said Baraz as zeraora, darkrai and marshadow emerges from the portal, the three pokemon tackled Ash making others shock.

"What we are seeing" asked Iris

Cilan chuckled and said " It seems these pokemon like Ash too much"

"These are mythical pokemon, from sinnoh and alola" said Sophocles

"How are you guys" asked Ash to which they simply give thumbs up

"Guys these are Marshadow, Zeraora and Darkrai, I met them in the kalos region recently and truth to be told I travelled kindom of rota through hoops of hoopa" said Ash pointing at hoopa.

"Hoopa hoop" said hoopa

"Ash by the way your last battle was amazing" said Baraz

"Thanks, " said Ash

* * *

July 19th 2019

* * *

9:00 A.M

From last two days Ash and his pokemon team are training for this day.To battle against the Tobias.

"Guys time has come, we have to give our all. " said Ash to which his pokemon nodded

"The battle is in next three hours and we have to get ready, no more training as of now" said Ash to which they nodded

* * *

Three hours later Ash is in the locker room waiting for his name to be called out for the battle.

"_Ash you can do it." thought Ash_

"Lucario are you ready, " asked Ash

_"Yes, but infernape and sceptile are out of this round" said Lucario_

"Well they understand and I asked them, but they said that they want to rest a bit" said Ash

_"Well that's good, I don't want to have misunderstanding that due to me they are out of the battle, " said Lucario_

* * *

Back on to the battlefield, the stadium is filled with audience waiting for the final battle to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please" said Kukui getting attention of the audience

"Thank you, so first of all I welcome you all for the final battle between our two finalists Ash Ketchum and Tobias" said Kukui getting loud cheers form them.

"So moving forward, we started with more than five hundred contestants and now we are down to two finalist.We saw too many battles, and witnessed wins and loses, and I must say all participants were equally powerful but as there is a saying that only one can be victorious in a battle. So now we have two finalist Ash ketchum and Tobias.Both trainers showed great power, and I want to praise their pokemon too.They have shown great power, and love towards their pokemon.

Please welcome Ash ketchum and Tobias on to the battlefield" said Kukui as Ash and Tobias enters the battlefield from tunnel and then fireworks launched in the air and referee took his place.

"On the red corner we have Ash Ketchum from pallet town and on green corner, we have Tobias from Sinnoh region," said Announcer

"Without any delay let's begin this battle" said Kukui as image of Ash and Tobias displayed on the scoreboard.

"So Ash, we are against each other once again, " said Tobias

"Yes and I want to settle our score, " said Ash

"Too much overconfidence huh, " said Tobias

" Not overconfidence, a believe that I will defeat you, " said Ash

"Brock ,Tobias vs Ash, hope this time Ash can pull this" said Dawn

"Yes he can, " said Brock

"Trainers this is six on six full battle, rules are same.Are you ready" asked referee

"Yes we are" said both Ash and Tobias

"Trainers send your first pokemon, " said referee

* * *

"Darkrai go" said Tobias sending his legendary dark type.

"And Tobias is starting of with the legendary dark type, now we have to see which pokemon Ash will send next" said announcer

"Gengar go" said Ash releasing his ghost type.

"Let the battle begin, " said referee

"Darkrai dark pulse" said Tobias

"Gengar double team, " said Ash

Darkrai cups its hands and then launched the pulse of dark energy.Gengar laughed before disappearing and appearing behind Darkrai and surrounding Darkrai with his after images.

"Now use mean look followed by imprison " said Ash as gengar's eyes glowed red outlining Darkrai, and then used imprison on darkrai.

"Darkrai use dark void" said Tobias

"Gengar dodge and use skill swap followed by reflect type" said Ash making Tobias gritted his teeth

"Gengar being ghost type easily disappeared under ground dodging the dark void and appeared behind Darkrai and used skill swap and reflect type on Darkrai making darkrai ghost and poison type.

" Darkrai use blizzard" said Tobias as Darkrai launched the blizzard

"Gengar stop blizzard with psychic and use hypnosis" said Ash

Gengar's eyes glowed blue stopping blizzard and then Gengar then released hypnotic waves putting Darkrai to sleep.

"Not good, " said Tobias to himself

"Ok Gengar finish Darkrai with dream eater" said Ash with wide smile

Gengar smirked and then launched his multiple afterimages at Darkrai sucking up energy of the darkrai knocking him out instantly.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, Gengar wins" declared referee making crowd cheer.

A wave of happiness filled Ash's friends and his pokemon.

" Green corner send your next pokemon." said referee

"Latios go" said Tobias releasing his eon pokemon

"Gengar return for now" said Ash recalling gengar

"Charizard go" said Ash sending his charizard out.

"And Ash ketchum is going with charizard" said announcer

"Latios vs Charizard let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

"Latios use aerial ace" said Tobias as within a blink of an eye latios slammed into charizard with aerial ace

"What an amazing speed everyone, latios slammed into charizard with in a second" said announcer

"Char" charizard shake his head and balanced himself.

"Charizard we have to look for latios's speed, " said Ash to which he nodded

"Charizard let's show them our speed" said Ash as charizard extends his wings and then flapped them and within second charizard is in the air.

"I must say, your charizard is fast too, but not for long" said Tobias

"Latios follow him and use steel wing" said Tobias

"Charizard stop latios" said Ash giving a huge smirk on his face making Tobias a little doubtful.

Charizard is flying in the air, after which latios is chasing charizard.Charizard turned downwards as latios is chasing him with steelwing. Charizard flexed his muscles and then brings his hands forward tried to stop latios.The steel wings are now in grip of charizard, due to latios's speed charizard is pushing backward.Finally charizard's strength stopped latios.

"And we can see charizard's strength here folks, " said Announcer

"L-Latios get out of there use telekinesis" said Tobias

"Now charizard , quickly use incinerate" said Ash as charizard released close range intense stream of flame that engulfed latios.Latios then started to fall on towards the field.

"Latios use luster purge" said Tobias as Latios balanced himself and started to formed the orb of pink energy and launched the beam.

"Charizard use double team followed by steel wing, " said Ash as charizard created his multiple after copies and then charged at latios with steelwing.

"Latios use psychic" said Tobias

"Charizard use protect while you use steelwing" said Ash as charizard created the protective shield protecting him from the psychic and then slammed into latios sending latios crashing towards the battlefield.

Tobias gritted his teeth and then commanded " Latios use luster purge"

"Charizard dodge the luster purge, and use inferno" said Ash as charizard tried to dodge but luster purge hit his left wing making charizard crash on the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen, charizard got hit by luster purge right on his wing, will charizard able to fly" asked announcer

"Oh no, charizard" said May in worry

"Charizard is strong pokemon in Ash's entire party" said Brock

"Yes he can battle, don't worry" said Iris

As charizard landed Ash asked " charizard can you battle"

Charizard nodded and then started to fly back in the air

"Ok charizard use smoke screen " said Ash as charizard released the black smoke that covered the field.Latios is hovering above the field in order to find Charizard.

"Ok charizard now, dragon claw" said Ash

as charizard emerges from smoke below latios with dragon claw and slashed through latios's wing making latios falling on the field.

"Ok charizard grab and use siesmic toss" said Ash making charizard grab latios and taking latios higher in the sky.

"Latios get the hell out of there, use luster purge" said Tobias but nothing works , charizard held latios strongly and then took 360 degree and then dived towards ground and tossed latios into the ground knocking latios immediately.

"Latios is unable to battle, charizard wins.Green corner send your next pokemon, " said referee

"Return latios, nice job" said Tobias

"Ash I must say, your charizard is strong, if you have used him in the Sinnoh league you could have won, but I have more surprises.Go my friend, destroy him" said Tobias as he released his next pokemon shocking Ash and crowd.

"You gotta be kidding me, he has lugia" asked Misty, Brock and other Ash's friend in shock.

"No way, his third pokemon is lugia" asked Mallow

Back in the vip section, champions are shocked.

"Charizard you want to battle" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Charizard vs Lugia let the battle begin" said referee

* * *

"Ash I have kept my third pokemon a secret, but now you have forced me to bring it in front of you, " said Tobias

"A pokemon is pokemon, and can be defeated" thought Ash"Charizard use dragon pulse" said Ash

"Lugia stop dragon pulse with psychic and use hyper voice, " said Tobias

Charizard launched pulse of draconic energy and then lugia used psychic to stop dragon pulse.And then lugia released hyper voice that make charizard and Ash uncomfortable.

"Hyper voice making difficult for Ash to command his charizard, and with the looks of charizard, he is unable to concentrate" said announcer

"Lugia use hydro pump" said Tobias and lugia opened his mouth and then heavy pressurised water headed straight for charizard.

"Charizard dodge and use overheat" said Ash as charizard's tail flame got bright and took flight in the air and released the high intensity flame collided with hydro pump.Hydro pump easily overpowerd the overheat striking charizard knocking him on the field

Charizard released a weak growl and then stood back on his legs.

"Char" said charizard giving nod to Ash panting heavily.

"Charizard use dragon claw" said Ash

"Lugia counter with ice beam" said Tobias as Lugia prepared the ice beam and launched at incoming charizard.Charizard successfully dodged the attack and slashed lugia with dragon claw making lugia flinched.

"Charizard use overheat on close range, " said Ash as charizard launched powerful stream of flames that hit lugia making lugia cry loud.

"Charizard use dragon rush" said Ash

"Lugia use aeroblast" said Tobias

As charizard is dashing towards lugia with dragon rush, lugia opens the mouth and gathers blue energy and fire massive beam on charizard.Charizard's successful attempt to dodge aeroblast fails as aeroblast hit charizard knocking charizard towards the ground.As charizard hit ground a huge crater forms releasing dust and smoke.

"Charizard" said Ash but nothing happens

"And it seems charizard is un-ab" said announcer but he is cutoff by a loud roar that filled the arena and orange glow of light filled the arena as charizard started to glowing and flew higher in the air.

"Charizard" said Ash as charizard released loud roar in the air

"And charizard is back guys" said announcer

"Lugia use hydro pump" said Tobias

"Charizard full power inferno " said Ash as both torrent of water and flames collided each other.Lugia and Charizard giving their full power behind their attacks, hydro pump started to push inferno back and inferno pushing hydro pump back and ultimately leads to explosion.

"Charizard giga impact, Lugia dragon rush" said Ash and Tobias as charizard used giga impact and lugia used dragon rush.Both charizard and lugia connected and huge explosion occurs along lugia and charizard falls towards the field and ultimately crashed on the field.

"Charizard" said Ash in worry as lugia flew high up in the air.

"Oh no" said Ash to himself but then charizard also flew back in the air.

"Lugia use aeroblast" said Tobias

"Ok charizard let's end this forever, use draco meteor" said Ash shocking everyone and charizard glowed orange and then orange orb started to form outside and then charizard launched the draco meteor that split into multiple orbs.Charizard got hit by aeroblast making him fall on the field and lugia got pelted by draco meteor but it only leads to drain of energy.With all of his energy left, Charizard stood up.

"Lugia use hydropump, " said Tobias

"Charizard fire spin around you and then use inferno " said Ash

Charizard used firespin to protect himself and then launched powerful inferno that hit hydro pump, hydro pump pushed inferno back knocking charizard straight wall the wall.Charizard released loud roar and then flew in the air.

"Charizard use steel wing into thunder fang" said Ash as charizard extends his winds and hit lugia making lugia cry in pain and then charizard pierced his thunder encased fangs in the neck of lugia electrocuting it.

"Now charizard use seismic toss" said Ash as charizard grabs lugia with tail and then took lugia in the air.Being heavier than charizard, lugia is quite difficult to carry.

Charizard then swings lugia before slamming lugia on the field.

"Ok Lugia use hydro pump" said Tobias

"Charizard finish lugia with blast burn" said Ash as charizard glowed yellow and orange before slamming first on the field sending fire energy towards lugia after which flames erupted from underground knocking lugia out.

"Lugia unable to battle , charizard wins" declared referee making crowd errupted in cheers.

Ash walked towards charizard and said " You have done nice job charizard, take a well deserved rest" said Ash

"Char" said charizard in happiness

before recalled back to his pokeball and Ash then made his way back to the trainers box.

"Since Tobias lost three pokemon, we will take break for fifteen minutes, and after that we will get back to witness the second half" said announcer.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ash is back on the field and so is Tobias.

"And the second half of the final shall begin now" said announcer

"Green corner send your next pokemon, " said referee as Tobias released his hoopa

"Ash your charizard shocked me, he defeated latios and Lugia's.But how you would defeat my Hoopa" asked Tobias

"Pikachu go" said Ash as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulders and then released electric shock in the air to show his power.

"Interesting" said Tobias with the smirk.

"Hoopa vs Pikachu let the battle begin" said referee

"Hoopa start with trick room" said Tobias as hoopa's eyes glowed blue and then a rectangular aura wall surrounded the field.

"Pikachu let's start with quick attack" said Ash

"Not a chance, Hoopa use dark pulse" said Tobias as hoopa goes first and launched the dark pulse.

"Pikachu use dig" said Ash as Pikachu quickly dug his way under ground evading the dark pulse easily

"Hoopa place hoops around this field in all directions" said Tobias

"Hoopa hoo" said hoopa as multiple small hoops of same size as hoopa are on the field.

"Gary what Tobias is up to" asked Iris

"Since pikachu is under the ground, hoopa placed it's hoops so that hoopa can attack pikachu from all directions" said Gary

"Pikachu come out and use quick attack" said Ash making Pikachu emerge from under the ground with the glowing streaks of energy behind him.

"Hoopa use rings" said Tobias as hoopa placed hoops with glowing center in front of the pikachu. Then a portal opened up in the air from which pikachu falls towards the field.

"Now use gravity" said Tobias as hoopa settled down on the floor and glowed blue making ground covered in blue aura, making pikachu fall at double speed towards the ground.

"Use fire punch" said Tobias as hoopa created a ring above the head which opens in front of hoopa and then Pikachu falls in the portal appearing in front of the hoopa. Hoopa then used psychic to grab pikachu and then started to assault pikachu with fire punch making pikachu cry in pain.

"Pikachu stay on guard and use double team" said Ash as pikachu opened his eyes and covered the field with his copies.

"Hoopa is making very difficult for Ash to land a hit " said announcer

"Hoopa destroy every copy" said Tobias as hoopa made small portals appear on the field and then launched the powerful darkpulse that hit every copy of pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt in the loops" said Ash as pikachu released electric shock in one of the hoop but the attack missed.

"Ok pikachu get back on your place, let gengar destroy hoopa" said Ash as pikachu took his place.

"And Ash recalled his pikachu back" said announcer.

"Gengar go" said Ash sending his gengar back

"Hoopa use destiny bond" said Tobias

"Gengar dodge and use imprison" said Ash as gengar laughed and then disappeared under the ground and appeared behind hoopa dodging the destiny bond completely and then laid imprison on hoopa

" This is the time, gengar use, phantom force" said Ash as Gengar disappeared under ground

"Hoopa hoop" said Hoopa as it is looking for gengar then gengar appears behind and hit hoopa sending hoopa skidding on the floor.

"Hoopa use psychic" said Tobias but hoopa couldn't use psychic thanks to imprison.

" Gengar finish hoopa with hypnosis into hyper beam" said Ash and as commanded gengar defeated hoopa with the combination of hypnosis and hyperbeam

"Hoopa unable to battle, gengar wins" declared referee

"Gengar return" said Ash recalling his ghost type as he knew he need his pokemon later on.

"Green corner send your next pokemon, "said referee

" Ash you made me bring my powerful pokemon, " said Tobias as he showed a master ball.

"What kind of pokemon it would be ' thought Ash

" Go " said Tobias throwing a pokeball in the air from which emerges a pokemon,

bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily black with a long, tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.On it's left shoulder is an orange coloured crystal glowing with energy.

"What pokemon is that, it look like, mewtwo" said Ash with shocked expressions.With his past encounters with Mewtwo he know that mewtwo can be powerful.

Meanwhile another mewtwo is looking at the battle that is about to unfold.

"Looks like Tobias has another legendary at his disposal" said announcer

Back in the vip area everyone was shocked, Lance, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha, Wallace, every champion and all of Ash's

friends and audience.

"I am glad you know this species, but the end of your victory is near" said Tobias

"I will not going to be defeat, not now" said Ash

" Greninja battle time, " said Ash sending his water type out

"Greninja vs Mewtwo let the battle begin, " said referee

Back in the stands Ash's friends were having discussions.

"Oh no, a mewtwo, damn out of all the pokemon it has to be mewtwo, " said Gary

"Ash can defeat it right" asked May

"Hope so" replied Alain

Mewtwo is levitating in air with eyes glowing blue and surrounded with purple and black aura.

"Your turn Ash" said Tobias

"I know defeating mewtwo would not be easy, but I have to defeat him, no matter what" thought Ash

"Greninja use water pulse, " said Ash as greninja jumped in the air and then launched the orb of condensed water in towards shadow mewtwo.

Tobias didn't commanded Mewtwo as mewtwo simply raised its arm and deflected it with one strike that shocked Ash and his friends.

"Mewtwo attack" said Tobias as mewtwo brings his hands forward and then multiple small dark orb fired from it's hand heading straight for greninja.

"Greninja dodge" said Ash as greninja started to dodge in a ninja style but the orbs are still following him.

"Greninja destroy orbs with water shuriken" said Ash as greninja used water shuriken that hit orbs making orbs and shuriken exploded in mid air.

"Mewtwo attack" said Tobias with a wide smile as mewtwo reported away and then appears above behind and then a vertical sword formed in it's hand and attacks greninja by swinging sword diagonally that spews flames that travel forward towards greninja.

"Greninja dodge and use water shuriken, " said Ash as greninja dodged but the flames hit greninja afterwards greninja launched water shuriken.Mewtwo simply used it's tail to deflect water shuriken.

"Ok greninja let's use night slash" said Ash

"Mewtwo counter attack" said Tobias

Greninja formed two dark glowing kunai and then dashed towards Mewtwo with the night slash attack, mewtwo on other hand formed a ring of dark orbs with energy shield that stopped night slash and then the orbs hit greninja sending crashing him on the ground.

"Greninja " said Ash in worry tone.

"Now mewtwo attack" said Tobias

With Ash's friends they are shocked to see the power level of the mewtwo.

"Damn, this mewtwo is way to powerful, " said Iris

"Yeah, and look the way Tobias is commanding it, only saying attack, defend , counter and mewtwo is randomly using attack making difficult for Ash to identify which moves to use" said Max

"This is going to be difficult, " said Gary

Mewtwo's hands are now holding two horizontal energy sword glowing with blue and orange energy and then mewtwo teleported behind greninja and strikes greninja dealing greater damage to him

"Greninja double team" said Ash aas greninja formed multiple copies.

"Mewtwo detect oringinal one and attack" said Tobias as mewtwo's eyes flashes red and then closed its eyes after which mewtwo brings it's hands forward firing multiple rounds of energy orbs before greninja could dodge.The orbs of dark energy strikes greninja making him fall on the knees.

"Damn, this mewtwo is stronger than I encountered in unova and kanto region, " thought Ash as he looked at the mewtwo who is levitating in the air.

"Ash surrender, I don't wanna see your pokemon suffer, " said Tobias

"I will not surrender, not after the hurdles me and my pokemon faced, not after the journey of six years, not after coming this far, " said Ash making greninja stood up.

"Greninja let's do this , use hydro pump" said Ash

"Mewtwo defend and counter" said Tobias as mewtwo's eyes glowed blue that stooped hydro pump in the mid air and sending it back at greninja.Mewtwo then teleported away and appeared above greninja and lands a devastating irontail on greninja's abdomen sending him in the air.Mewtwo then teleported once again and lands a powerful punch sending greninja falling on the ground.

"Greninja ! " said Ash in worry seeing his powerful pokemon falling on the field.

"kouga" said Greninja as he stood up

"Greninja let's do it, use aerial ace" said Ash as greninja's hands glowed white and then greninja leapt at shadow mewtwo

"Mewtwo defend and then attack " said Tobias as Mewtwo created a barrier and then created a massive shadow ball and launched at greninja.

"Greninja double team, and then use water shuriken" said Ash as greninja created multiple copies and then picks water shuriken after which duplicates disappeared and water shiriken becomes large which greninja strikes massive shadow ball.

"Greninja do it" said Ash as greninja put all his power leading to huge explosion, stone projectiles flew in the air.

When the smoke clears there is standing heavily fatigued greninja and in the air was mewtwo with energy shield around it.

"And mewtwo is not hurt at all, mewtwo is not getting scratches at all.Will Ash's pokemon be able to defeat Tobias's remaining pokemon, " said announcer

"Ash, I know you can win" said Serena to herself

"Ok then, greninja rest for now,Lucario battle time, " said Ash as he released his lucario after recalling greninja back

"Luc Rio" said Lucario before releasing a loud howl.

"Ash this pokemon seems stronger, you mind if I handle this my own way.Believe me I will not go far, against the rules that will make you disqualify" said lucario

"Hello looser" said shadow mewtwo

"We will see who is going to loose" said Lucario

"Tobias my lucario wants to battle mewtwo alone, without my command, what you say , let them battle without our support and I can say your mewtwo can battle far better without your commands" asked Ash

"Sure, " said Tobias

"Ref our pokemon wants to battle on their own, and we take responsibility if they breaks the rule of competition." said Ash and Tobias.Ref looked at Charles goodshow as he gave permission for battle.

* * *

"Lucario vs Mewtwo let the battle begin" declared referee

Lucario glowed blue and then created the staff in the form of bone.Lucario rotated the staff before charging at the shadow mewtwo.Shadow mewtwo disappeared and then appeared behind Lucario with two blades of fire and ice and tried to slash Lucario.

Lucario then turned back and blocked the attack with bone rush and then used double team before landing brick break on shadow mewtwo from behind.

Shadow mewtwo used tail to grab lucario and then threw him towards the field.Lucario then balanced himself and launched a powerful shadow ball at shadow mewtwo.

"Nice but not enough" said shadow mewtwo as it absorbed shadow ball and then fired a huge shadow ball at Lucario.

Lucario created aura blades and then cut shadow ball in two halves that destroyed after few seconds. Lucario then rushed towards shadow mewtwo with aura and then started to use close combat.

Lucario throws a punch at mewtwo, mewtwo brings his hand forward stopping the punch without any hurdle.

"Your punches are weak, let me show what a real punch is" said Mewtwo as punch covered in dark aura and then started to land barrage of punches on lucario straight in the abdomen making lucario spit saliva from his mouth making lucario fall on the field.

"Shadow mewtwo is not even getting a single hit, " said Gary

"Oh my, god please make him win" said Delia to herself

"Well your punches are great, but let me show you what an aura user could do" said Lucario as he wiped the saliva from his mouth

Lucario covered in aura and dashed at mewtwo with the punch.Shadow mewtwo also strikes it's punch against lucario's sending a shockwave across the field.After which lucario assaulted shadow mewtwo with punches but shadow mewtwo is countering every punches with it's own.Lucario take back flips and then launched the powerful aura beam that hit shadow mewtwo.

Shadow mewtwo teleported away and then lucario closed his eyes sensing the ki energy of shadow mewtwo and then lucario created an aura sword and strikes on his right landing a critical hit

"A direct hit" said announcer

"Way to go lucario" said Ash

"Pika pi" said Pikachu

Lucario then covered itself in aura and then launched the combo of aura and flash cannon.Shadow mewtwo balanced itself and then diverted the cannon beam with only one hand and then rapid fires the shadow ball.Lucario then prepared aura bone and defelected every shadow ball.

Shadow mewtwo settled on the ground and then closed its eyes.Lucario took his fighting stance like a martial artist.

" What this Shadow mewtwo is made of, not even a single scratch, that agility and teleportation that could rival the fastest pokemon in the world." said Ash to himself.

Lucario dashed towards the shadow mewtwo with glowing fist once again in a hope to land a attack but mewtwo opens it's eyes releasing a shockwave that send Lucario crashing into Ash and then both into the wall that shocked not only Ash but all of the spectators and champions and kahunas too.

"What is that thing, " said Cynthia as others cannot know what to say.

"We don't know, we haven't seen that much powerful pokemon." said Lance

"Yeah, and Ash have to try hard to defeat that Tobias.He is just too strong" said Diantha

"He is already trying hard, but they need lack of power, " said Wallace

"But how Tobias captures such powerful pokemon, " said Alder

"We don't know how but maybe somehow he uses masterball." said Lance

Back with Kahunas and Kukui they can't explain what they are witnessing.

"Kukui I can't believe that there exists such a powerful pokemon, " said Olivia

"True, but we can't deny the fact that Ash is a strong trainer, he Pokemon, his charizard defeated lugia and Latios, his zekrom is still fresh and his other pokemon are able to battle." said Nanu

"Ash is stronger trainer, I believe he didn't knew about that Tobias having ownership of shadow mewtwo" said Hapu

Back on the field Ash is speaking to Lucario

" Lucario what you think about power level of mewtwo" asked Ash

"That is a pure monster, his powpower levels are at par with Arceus" said Lucario

"I believe in you, we can defeat the mewtwo, and we have zekrom reserved if he by any chance defeats our friends.So now lucario go and defeat him, I know you are more capable to defeat him alone" said Ash as lucario did multiple backflips before facing shadow mewtwo.

"Tobias where did you get shadow mewtwo, " asked Ash

"I raised him from the egg, I found the egg when was travelling in kanto, twenty years back, " said Tobias

"That explains, why shadow mewtwo obeys him " thought Ash

Lucario dashed at mewtwo with glowing first in order to land a powerful punch, mewtwo bend towards back missing the attack and then give a powerful punch in the abdomen sending lucario in the air.Lucario balanced himself and then launched powerful aura sphere and then added dark pulse to it.

Shadow mewtwo kicked the aura sphere with kick and launched powerful punch at Lucario after which lucario and shadow mewtwo engaged in close combat in the mid air.Shadow mewtwo land series of rapid fire kicks and punches on lucario making lucario crashes on the field.

Shadow mewtwo prepared crimson red color energy orb and then teleported above lucario.As Lucario stood up shadow mewtwo put the orb near lucario's head that exploded resulting into explosion.

* * *

To be continued...

(A/N: Here is the first part of the final battle.The second part will be posted in upcoming days.So.stay tune and let me know what you liked in this chapter and what you hate in this chapter.Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.)


	15. Ash vs Tobias : Part II

**Previously:**Lucario dashed at mewtwo with glowing first in order to land a powerful punch, mewtwo bend towards back missing the attack and then give a powerful punch in the abdomen sending lucario in the air.Lucario balanced himself and then launched powerful aura sphere and then added dark pulse to it.

Shadow mewtwo kicked the aura sphere with kick and launched powerful punch at Lucario after which lucario and shadow mewtwo engaged in close combat in the mid air.Shadow mewtwo land series of rapid fire kicks and punches on lucario making lucario crashes on the field.

Shadow mewtwo prepared crimson red color energy orb and then teleported above lucario.As Lucario stood up shadow mewtwo put the orb near lucario's head that exploded resulting into explosion.

* * *

Now:

Shadow mewtwo prepared crimson red color energy orb and then teleported above lucario.As Lucario stood up shadow mewtwo put the orb near lucario's head that exploded resulting into explosion.

"Lu " said Lucario as he stood up holding his left hand looking at the mewtwo.Shadow mewtwo on other hand glaring at Lucario.

Shadow mewtwo flew back in the air waiting for Lucario to make a move.

"It seems shadow mewtwo is waiting for lucario to make a move" said announcer

Lucario's body glowed blue and then jumped in the air while preparing the aura sphere and launched at the Mewtwo. Shadow mewtwo used psychic to stop the attack and send it back to lucario.Lucario hit the attack back with bone rush.

Shadow mewtwo glowed white before creating multiple copies and each copies then assaulted the Lucario with kicks and punches.

Lucario is defending himself from every kicks and punches until Lucario stood still and launched the wave of aura that hit every copy destroying them.

Lucario once again tried to attack but shadow mewtwo used his tail and psychic power to wrap lucario by head and then brings lucario towards him.

_"You think this us sufficient to defeat me" asked Mewtwo increasing the grip on lucario_

_"lu ca " said lucario as he prepared aura sphere and then hit mewtwo with the aura sphere that made shadow mewtwo loosen his grip._

_Lucario then prepared a huge aura discs from which emerges the chains made of aura that binds shadow mewtwo._

"Ladies and gentlemen, do tables turned on mewtwo, will lucario be able to defeat shadow mewtwo." said announcer as Lucario then fires a massive beam at shadow mewtwo.Shadow mewtwo then glowed dark and broke the chains and then forms a massive dark energy sphere

in front of him that connected with the aura beam.The energy sphere started to get bigger and bigger as it absorbed the aura beam and then launched the sphere back at the lucario.

"Lucario, " said Ash

Lucario smirked and then glowed blue as the shock waves started to release from inside him, the power levels started to rise.

_"So you have been holding back" asked Mewtwo_

_"What you have thought, I trained day and night in order to fight the pokemon like you" said Lucario as he launched the massive wave of aura that strikes energy sphere and started to push it backward until it hit shadow mewtwo.Shadow mewtwo pushing sphere back.Both pokemon giving their all until lucario managed to hit sphere back into shadow mewtwo leads to explosion that send mewtwo crashing on to the field._

Shadow mewtwo then stood up and then started to glow white after which all the bruises and cuts disappeared.

"Damn! Recover" said Ash to himself

"Lucario rest for now, " said Ash as he recalled his lucario back

"Ash recalled his Lucario back, which Pokemon he is going to send back" said announcer

"Greninja back to the battle field, " said Ash as he sent greninja back.

* * *

"Greninja, are you ready to battle again" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Greninja use dark pulse" said Ash

"Mewtwo use psystrike" said Tobias as mewtwo countered darkpulse with psystrike that leads explosion.

"Greninja use double team into cut" said Ash as greninja created multiple copies of himself and then all copies started to assault mewthree and mewthree on other hand brings his hand forward and from which released the beam that hit every copies and ultimately greninja

"Greninja dodge and use water shuriken" said Ash

Greninja launched multiple water shuriken but Mewtwo used psychic to stop water shuriken and then hit greninja with shadow ball.Greninja countered shadow ball with the water shuriken leading to explosion.

"Greninja use water pulse" said Ash

"Mewtwo shadow vortex" said A

Tobias as mewtwo extends his arm and a swirling vortex of dark energy appeared and water pulse enters the vortex and exits behind mewtwo.

"greninja let's get stronger and stronger" said Ash as greninja got surrounded in water veil taking his unique form.

"Greninja's new form is here everyone" said announcer

"Gre" said Greninja

"Greninja we have to do this, we know we have fought strong pokemon before, " said Ash as greninja give a confirmation nod.

"Greninja use quick attack into night slash" said Ash as greninja glowed white and then started to run around shadow mewtwo with the kunai in the hand.

"Mewtwo use miniature dark nova" said Tobias

"miniature Dark what" asked Ash

"Wait until you see yourself" said Tobias as Shadow Mewtwo releases a wave of dark energy, that hit greninja, the energy stuns the greninja. Shadow mewtwo then teleports away.

"Where is shadow mewtwo" asked Ash

"Look above" said Tobias as a dark shadow covered the stadium.Above stadium there is shadow mewtwo at the altitude of 321 m and above shadow mewtwo was an orb of dark energy.Shadow mewtwo throws a ball of dark energy at the greninja's location.

The orb is falling towards greninja covering the field,

" Greninja , ultra water shuriken" said Ash as he raised his hand and then greninja did same creating a giant orange water shuriken, Ash and grenja glowing blue making water shuriken covered in blue aura and then throws and incoming dark nova.

"Greninja let's give our all" said Ash as he and greninja give all in the battle within their power but dark nova is too powerful leads to explosion creating a crater in the field.Dust and smoke covered the field.

"What a powerful pokemon, " said Lilie

"Yes, this pokemon is something else" said Gladion.When the smoke clears there was laying unconscious greninja.

"Greninja unable to battle, Mewtwo wins" declared referee making Ash recalled his fallen pokemon.

"Your greninja is down" said Tobias

"I know, " said Ash as Pikachu jumped in the air before landing on the ground

"Going with the electric rat huh, " asked Tobias

"Pikachu vs Mewtwo let the battle begin" said referee

"Shadow ball" said Tobias

"Pikachu counter with electro ball" said Ash

Mewtwo launched shadow ball at Pikachu, while pikachu launched electro ball that connected leads to explosion.

"Mewtwo use aura sphere, " said Tobias

"Pikachu use electro web" said Ash

Mewtwo extends his arm and then launched blue aura sphere and pikachu used the electro web that destroyed aura sphere.

"Mewtwo use dark pulse, " said Tobias

"Pikachu use double team and use thunderbolt" said Ash

Mewtwo charged the darkpulse and then pikachu made his multiple copies.Dark pulse passed through one of pikachu's copy.Pikachu then used thunderbolt. Mewtwo created a barrier which stopped thunderbolt.

"Mewtwo attack" said Tobias as mewtwo teleported away and appeared behind pikachu and used psychic to make pikachu fly in the air. Pikachu being in grip of the mewtwo is unable to execute any attack.

"Throw that rat" said Tobias as mewtwo used it's psychic power to throw pikachu on the field.

" Mewtwo use iron tail" said Tobias as mewtwo teleported away

"Pikachu use counter shield" said Ash to which Pikachu nodded and then started to use countershield sending electric shocks in all direction and when mewtwo teleported in near pikachu it started to get hit by thunderbolt.

"Pikachu continue with counter shield " said Ash as pikachu continued the attack landing attack on mewtwo.By now mewtwo is getting confined in the electric barrier.

"Pikachu use quick attack into wild charge" said Ash making pikachu dashed towards the mewtwo.

"Mewtwo attack" said Tobias as Shadow Mewtwo fires blue energy from its palms in a small barrage at pikachu.The energy barrage connected with pikachu stopping him in the mid track. Shadow Mewtwo then prepare blades of fire and ice and moves forward and cuts the pikachu with blades of fire and ice.

"Chaa" said pikachu as he sent flying in the air towards Ash with bruises and cuts.

Ash caught him before he can falls.

"Pikachu you okay" asked Ash

"Pika" said pikachu weakly

"You should rest for now, I will send you later" said Ash

* * *

" Lucario go" said Ash sending his lucario out

"So greninja got defeated" asked Lucario at which Ash simply gave a nod.

"I think it's up to me now, " said Lucario as an aura bone staff formed in lucario's hand

"He is yours " said Tobias as shadow mewtwo covered in dark aura and then two sword formed in both hands teleported away appearing behind the lucario and tried to slash him.Lucario used his aura and then an energy shield with electricity around the shield formed around lucario protecting him and shocked the mewtwo.

Lucario turned back and launched a powerful aura enhanced kick that sends shadow mewtwo crashing into the wall

"What an amazing kick folks, Ash's lucario made a comeback with more power " said announcer

Shadow mewtwo stood up and then dashed towards the lucario with the crimson colored orb formed in his hands and then launched the orb at lucario.As orb is approaching lucario it started to get bigger in size.

Lucario stood in front of the orb and then used blaze kick and send the orb in the air that exploded in to sparkles.Shadow mewtwo tried to strike the lucario.Lucario used his wrist and blocked the attack.

Shadow mewtwo then fires three boomerang-like objects consisting of purple energy.Lucario's kicks in the air after which Lucario, a blade of energy connected with shadow mewtwo's boomerang like objects leads to explosion.

Ash however is shock to see what mastery over aura could do.

"I have to use my powerful aura techniques, which Mewtwo haven't seen yet" thought lucario

"I think I have to use my trump card, let's control the mind of Lucario to see what moves he knows" thought Shadow mewtwo .Shadow mewtwo tried to take lucario's mind under control but it didn't worked.

"It wouldn't work, because we aura users first train our mind so that psychic can't hypnotize us or make us under control " said Lucario as his hand started to glow brighter blue and then lucario brings his hand forward releasing a powerful version of flash cannon in the form of aura beam.

Mewtwo teleported away and appeared behind lucario but then lucario motion it's hand and then the beam traveled back towards the lucario.

Mewtwo smirked but lucario then made his copies after which the beam hit mewtwo passing through copy of lucario leading to explosion.

Lucario then formed two aura sword and leapt at mewtwo.Mewtwo then formed two fore and ice blades and strikes them against aura blades that leads to explosion

Lucario stand in the middle of the field with shadow mewtwo hovering in the air.Lucario's eyes glowed blue after which he motion his both hands in the air after which the stream of flame, thunder air and air appears out of nowhere heading straight for the shadow mewtwo. Shadow mewtwo then started to teleport on the field on random location.

Tobias is smirking, he knows how handful teleport can be, while Ash is thinking something to stop shadow mewtwo from teleporting.

Shadow mewtwo then leapt at lucario with punch.Lucario did back flip and grabbed the arm of mewtwo and then used double team to get behind mewtwo and landed a devastating aura enhanced brick break infused karate chop making shadow mewtwo crashing on the field.

This is making lucario running out of health and energy

"Way to go lucario, show him what you are made of" said Ash

"Go lucario, defeat him" said Max

"Well this is great, a karate chop with brick break gives more power and do greater damage and of it is on the part of neck that act as bridge between body and head will be sufficient for any pokemon to make it out of battle for a month." said Brock

"This is not over, mewtwo attack" said Tobias as mewtwo stood up and then float back in the air with glowing black energy after which mewtwo disappeared and landed a kick in Lucario's abdomen sending lucario in the air after which mewtwo teleported above lucario and slammed a first on the back sending lucario crashing towards the ground which created huge crater covered with smoke and dust.

Ash was shocked that it is not over yet and so is everyone.

Lucario then came out of the crater with cuts and bruises on his body.With his aura lucario sensed the energy level of shadow mewtwo which is more than the energy lucario is left with.

"The battle is going to take long" thought Lucario

Mewtwo charges towards the Lucario at high speed, then hedisappearing from the lucario's line of sight.

Thanks to lucario and aura,he suddenly feels presence of mewtwo behind him.he roundhouse kicks the mewtwo away and get behind mewtwo with double team to knee his back. Next, he turns around and backhand punches the opponent before backflipping in the air and descending to knee them in their stomach. Finally, Lucario puts his hands forward and blasts the opponent away with a blue aura energy wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage.

Lucario then double kicks the mewtwo up into the air. Then, he rushes high into the air behind the mewtwo to double axe-handle punch and hook kick them down to the ground.Lucario bends down and puts his hand over the mewtwo face to blast him with a one-handed flash cannon, inflicting a great deal of damage that made mewtwo crashing into the ground

Tobias couldn't believe what he is witnessing, the sudden surge in power of lucario that landed multiple hit on shadow mewtwo.

_"Damn, how strong is Ash and_ _his pokemon are, " thought Tobias_

Shadow mewtwo levitated in the air completely fatigued and tired and then flew higher until he raised his both arms in the air and The user raises his gathers energy in the form of a giant black and purple energy sphere a powerful version of shadow ball with orange and yellow core. Once it is ready of the size of the battle field,mewtwo the launched the attack against the lucario.

"Lucario let's finish this " said Ash as lucario charged the aura sphere, dragon pulse, focus blast, flash cannon, dark pulse which combined to form a massive beam striking the energy sphere.Mewtwo pushing energy sphere towards Lucario, the collision of energy sphere and aura beam creating shockwaves that hitting the audience.

"This is the amazing battle, never seen in my entire lifetime, " said Barry

"Yeah, I didn't know Ash has amazing pokemon like lucario until few days back" said Iris

"Man, Ash is amazing, his unique pokemon, capable of defeating legendaries" said Cilan

"Take this " said Lucario as he pushed the sphere with more power , the sphere then consumed shadow mewtwo completely before exploding leads to explosion sending shockwaves and then field covered in dust.

Few minutes later when the smoke and dust clears there was laying unconscious mewtwo and heavily fatigued lucario.

"Shadow mewtwo is unable to battle , Lucario wins, green corner send your final pokemon, " declared referee that made crowd cheer in excitement.

Ash is shocked and Lucario is proud.Lucario finally can say that his training paid off.

"Lucario, you did it, you won" said Ash as lucario fall on his knees

"Thanks, I want to rest now, " said Lucario as he fell asleep

"Return lucario, you did a great job" said Ash recalling his pokemon.

"Green corner , send your final pokemon" said referee making Tobias get back to reality

"Return" said Tobias recalling his fallen pokemon.

"This battle is in Ash's hand, he has five pokemon capable to battle" said Misty in happiness

"Alain, I am happy that Ash is going to complete his first step in a quest to become a pokemon master" said Delia

"Yeah, he needs to train in aura and combat too" said Alain

* * *

"Ash I don't know what to say but you forced me to send my final pokemon,Yveltal go" said Tobias sending Yveltal.

"And Tobias has shown his final pokemon , Yveltal from kalos region" said announcer

"Yveltal, you gotta be kidding me, " asked Diantha in shock

"Damn, Yveltal, " said Ash to himself

"Pika pi" said Pikachu

"You want to battle, huh" asked Ash to which he nodded

"Ok then go" said Ash a pikachu jumped on the field.

Yveltal is flying in the air waiting for pikachu to make a move.

"Pikachu use electro web" said Ash as pikachu launched the orb of electricity towards yveltal that converted into web.

"Yveltal dodge and use dark pulse" said Tobias as Yveltal launched pulse of dark energy that destroyed electro web and hit pikachu.Pikachu managed to dodged the attack.

"Yveltal use phantom force" said Tobias as Yveltal vanishes somewhere, then strikes the pikachu dealing greater damage to him

"Pika pi" said Pikachu

"Yveltal finish pikachu with dragon rush" said Tobias

"Pikachu use wild charge" said Ash

Both pikachu and yveltal connected with their respective attacks, yveltal overpowered pikachu knocking him in the wall.

"Pika" said Pikachu as he weekly walked towards the field

"Yveltal phantom force" said Tobias as yveltal hit pikachu knocking him once again.

"Pikachu no" said Ash as pikachu fainted on the spot.

"Pikachu get up buddy, I know you can do it, please get up" said Ash

"Pi " said pikachu weakly

"Pikachu you get back here, let zekrom have this battle, you can battle next time please" said Ash as Pikachu declined

"Pika pi pika pi" said pikachu pointing at yveltal

"You want to prove that you can defeat a legendary pokemon" asked Ash to which he nodded

"But about your safety, " said Ash after which pikachu then mimics lucario

"Well, but if something happens to you" asked Ash as pikachu assured that he solely would be responsible for his condition.

"Ok pikachu then let's give our all" said Ash as pikachu faces yveltal

"Pika pi " said Pikachu

" Yveltal use dragon rush" said Tobias

"Pikachu use double team into electro ball" said Ash

Yveltal covered in red and blue energy and rushed at pikachu,Pikachu splitted into multiple copies and fired the electro ball that hit yveltal.

Yveltal turned and fired dark pulse at pikachu knocking him in the wall.

"Yveltal use shadow ball" said Tobias

"Pikachu counter with electro ball" said Ash as both ball attacks connected leads to explosion

"Pikachu wild charge" said Ash

"Yveltal use dragon claw" ordered tobias

Pikachu charged at yveltal with wild charge and yveltal countered with dragonclaw.Both Pikachu and yveltal pushing each other back and ultimately pikachu was thrown back in the air and then yveltal attacked pikachu with steel wing knocking it out instantly.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Yveltal wins" declared referee

"Oh Pikachu, you did great" said Ash but pikachu was upset as he turned his head away from Ash

"Pikachu what you are thinking" asked Ash as he placed pikachu on side lines

* * *

Once Ash is in his trainer box he picks his pokeball and then sends his last pokemon out.

"Zek" said Zekrom.

"Zekrom are you ready" asked Ash

"Yes Ash, " said Zekrom

"Hello Zekrom, nice to see you again," said Yveltal

"Me too" replied zekrom

"Yveltal use dragon rush" said Tobias

"Zekrom counter with wild charge" said Ash

Yveltal charged at Zekrom with dragon rush and zekrom used wild charge, both attack connected.Zekrom and yveltal pushed each other back and ultimately zekrom overpowered yveltal making him crash on the field.

"Yveltal use phantom force" said Tobias as yveltal vanish and hit zekrom from behind.

"Zekrom use fusion bolt" said Ash

"Yveltal use oblivion wing" said Tobias

Yveltal used fusion bolt that collided with the oblivion leads to explosion

"Ok Zekrom use , bolt strike" said Ash

"Yveltal use dragon rush" said Tobias

The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail starts to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Zekrom then clenches its fists and its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity with large yellow lightning bolts coming off of it as well. Zekrom then flies down at the Yveltal who is charging at Zekrom with dragon rush and slams its body into it.Both Zekrom and Yveltal pushing each other but zekrom completely overpowered yveltal knocking it out instantly.

"Yveltal is unable to battle.Since Tobias is out of usable pokemon, Ash ketchum is the winner of manalo conference." declared referee making Ash unable to move

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ash ketchum is the new alola league winner.And as the winner an exhibition battle between three random champions including our own professor kukui.This battle will take place after a week." said announcer

"After two hours we will begin our ceremony to award the our top three participants.Till the time we are taking a break" said announcer

Ash then walked towards Tobias."Tobias" said Ash

"Yes" said Tobias gently

"It was nice battling against you once again after the lilly of the valley conference" said Ash

"Me too, your pokemon are truly something else, if it was not for zekrom you still have defeat me" said Tobias extending his hands towards the Ash and they both shook their hands.

* * *

(A/N: Everyone the chapter finally came to end and Ash is the winner of the league.So please let me know of you like this chapter or not, what you liked and disliked.Leave reviews and suggestions.)


	16. Ash Vs Royal Mask: Exhibition Battle

July 19, 2019

01 P.M

* * *

"Nurse joy, please take these pokemon and heal them" said Ash giving his pokemon except zekrom

"Sure, you can sit there, please wait until I notify you" said nurse joy

Ash nodded and then he sat in the lobby where his friends are waiting.

"Ash congratulations , " said his friends.

"Thanks but I am worried right now" said Ash

"About what" asked May

"Well its about pikachu, when yveltal defeated the pikachu he was upset, I think how lucario able to defeat mewtwo and gengar defeated most of the pokemon and charizard took down lugia and latios but pikachu and greninja both may feel upset that they didn't took down any pokemon." said Ash

"I know how it feels , Ash you know pikachu defeated legendaries in the past And you let him battle them no matter what would be the outcome. " said Dawn

Meanwhile the reporters barged through the doors of the pokemon center and surrounded Ash and bombarded him with the questions.

"Ash Ketchum, how do you feel now, you are now winner of the Manalo conference" asked one of the reporter

"Well I am happy, but all credit goes to all of my pokemon that battled alongside me" said Ash

"So what are your plans after this league" asked reporter

"No comments" said Ash

"Um excuse me , with due respect , kindly leave me alone now, I will answer your queries later on during the award ceremony" said Ash to which reporters nodded and left Ash alone.

"Hey Ash, I can't believe , finally you won your first league," said Max

"Thanks, but I have more things to do in order to become a best pokemon master," said Ash

"Guys what you think, pikachu and greninja ,would they be okay or they had taken the loss too hard" asked Ash

"Ash I think you should ask them once they recover" said Serena

"Meanwhile we could have a chill, we can celebrate your victory" said Iris

"I am coming in thirty minutes" said Ash to which they nodded

* * *

Ten minutes later Ash is in the forest , a clearing deep in the forest and then released Zekrom.

_"Ash did you called me," asked Zekrom_

"Yes Zekrom, in fact I need to ask you something," said Ash

_"Go ahead" said Zekrom_

"Well you see, you helped me a lot , against reshiram and yveltal, you came to help me.So what's your wish zekrom, you are free to go if you want, plus I can do anything to repay you for helping me " said Ash

"I don't want to confined you or make you force to stay with me, its your choice." said Ash

_"Ash, I appreciate the fact that you want me to be free, but remember the destiny of a pokemon change everytime a trainer captures his pokemon, their destiny to help its trainer grow strong and grow strong.Just like reshiram is with N, I wish to stay with you and explore other regions you visit.Plus I would love to help your electric types grow stronger." said Zekro_m

"Zekrom if you wish to stay with me you are welcome, plus you can visit unova region anytime you want" said Ash

" I want to ask you something, " said Ash

_" Go ahead" replied zekrom_

"You see after the battle with yveltal , he seems to be upset, like he didn't like the fact that he lost against a legendary pokemon, even though he is on type advantage" said Ash

_"I can feel that too Ash, I think pikachu feels lack of power and what I hear from other pokemon of yours , pikachu tends to loose in every critical battle and this time he thought to give you a victory by defeating single pokemon, but it didn't go as planned , you trained pikachu against hoopa too.Plus when pikachu wakes up let me have a talk with him" said Zekrom_

"In terms of power Pikachu is strong, he defeated Brandon's regice in the past" said Ash

"You are right," said Ash "I will give him and greninja some time " added Ash

"Zekrom, thanks , now return," said Ash recalling his pokemon.

* * *

One and a half hour later

* * *

The stadium is packed and the entral stage has been setup.Charles goodshow is addressing the public.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are glad to announce our one and only alola regional league champion Ash ketchum.Can we have Ash Ketchum here please" asked Goodshow as Ash arrived through the tunnel.

" And for our second and third runner up Alain Ketchum and Tobias " said Goodshow as both Alain and Tobias enters the field

"Please take your place there" said the assistant after which the three trainers stood on the stage marked with first, second and third rank.

"Ash we are glad to give you this medal and trophy" said royal mask as he gave Ash alola league gold trophy and gold medal , Alain got bronze and bronze medal and Tobias got silver trophy and silver medal.

"So Ash ketchum, please address the audience" said Goodshow as a person gave Ash a mic to address the people as people started to cheer for Ash

Ash gulped and took the mic and said

"Hey everyone, I just want to say that thankyou for your support, first of all I want to thanks my family members, my mom, professor oak and professor kukui, my friends and my rivals who constantly tried to bring the best out of me.My friends who constantly supported me throughout my journey from kanto to Alola region.Next I want to thanks my pokemon who constantly trained hard in order to get strong.

For all the aspiring trainers who just wanted to start out and who have started recently I want to say that you should try hard , never give up and believe in you and your pokemon, your family members and stay motivated.And that's all from my side" said Ash handing microphone back to goodshow.

"Well, thankyou Ash for such a nice speech" said Goodshow

"Now as we have said that the league winner will got to fight royal mask and three random champions.Till the time everyone enjoy and have fun" said Goodshow

Once the award ceremony is over the stadium started to get empty, spectators started to leave the stadium.Once everyone left there stood Ash in the center of the field with his eyes closed.

"Thinking something Ash" asked Cynthia from behind

"Oh, hey Cynthia, " said Ash

"Yes, thinking about my past journeys, Kanto,Hoenn,Johto,Sinnoh,Unova and Kalos and finally this,Alola region.All the hardships me and my pokemon faced.And now I can say that I am few steps closer to my dream of becoming a pokemon master" said Ash

"Yes you are close, so what's your plan " asked Cynthia

"Well, didn't think of it yet, will see what to do later," said Ash

"Hey Ash, we had a problem" said Iris as she is came running towards the Ash

"Woa, hold on Iris, take a deep breath and tell me what happened" asked Ash

"You see, pikachu and greninija" said Iris

"Greninja and pilachu what," asked Ash

"They ran away, nurse joy told that she put them on observation but then all of sudden they both ran away," said Iris

"Damn," said Ash as he started to run towards the pokemon center

" Ash wait, we are coming too" said Cynthia and Iris

* * *

Pokemon center

* * *

"Nurse joy where are pikachu and greninja" said Ash

"Well your pikachu suddenly ran out of the pokemon center and your greninja he was chasing him" said nurse joy

"Do you know in which direction it went," asked Ash

" Right in that direction," said nurse joy and then Ash sprinted in the same direction where pikachu ran.

* * *

After running in same direction where pikachu ran,Ash is in the clearing deep inside the forest where he saw greninja and pikachu engaged in a combat.

"Pikachu, greninja " said Ash at which both pokemon looked at Ash but pikachu then released thundershock at Ash

"What are you doing pikachu " asked Ash but pikachu turned his head away and greninja then walked towards Ash

"Greninja gre" said Greninja

"What happened greninja, " asked Ash

"Greninja gre nin gre ninja gre nin greninja" said greninja

"Pikachu are you taking that loss hard, and you are upset because I didn't let you battle yveltal to show that you could defeat the legendary pokemon" asked Ash

Pikachu turned and nodded

"Come on pikachu , you see you were hurt and I didn't wanted you to get injured." said Ash

"Pika pi pika pika pi chu pi chu ka pi ka pika pi kapi chupika" said pikachu

"You want to say that then why I let charizard battle two legendaries and not you, and Lucario let battled mewtwo, see I was worried that you could be hurt," said Ash

"Hey pikachu, I promise when it comes to battling a legendary pokemon I will going to let you battle what you say, " asked Ash which made pikachu happy and he licked Ash

"I think everything is sorted right" asked Ash to which pikachu nodded

"Now let's go, you need rest" said Ash as he put pikachu on his shoulder and greninja started to walk along side him.

* * *

Back at pokemon center Ash gave pikachu and greninja back to nurse joy,

"Thanks, " said nurse joy

"Here take these pokemon, your zekrom and gengar are fine but your charizard and lucario need more rest and they need to be kept one more day in observation room." said nurse joy giving two pokeballs.

"Thanks nurse joy,by the way nurse joy can I see my other pokemon," asked Ash

"Yes you can," said nurse joy

Ash then wen inside the observation room he could see his pokemon sleeping, the noise of the Ash's footstep made both Lucario and Charizard woke up from their sleep

"Hey guys, how are you feeling" asked Ash

"We are feeling better Ash," said Lucario

"You did amazing job there charizard and Lucario" said Ash as he gently petted charizard

"Lucario I want to train under you, in aura , and physical combat" said Ash that shocked charizard

"Sure Ash, I would be glad to help you" said Lucario

"Take rest guys, I have to prepare for my exhibition match against royal mask" said Ash as he exited the room

* * *

One week later

July 27, 2019

10:00 A.M

For the past one week Ash trained with his pokemon for his exhibition battle between him and the royal mask

"Ok team are you ready" asked Ash as his pokemon give loud cheers as Ash heard announcer calling out his name

"Please welcome Alola league champion Ash ketchum and royal mask for the exhibition battle" said announcer making Ash and royal mask making their way towards the field.Beside royal mask was his inconeroar.

Ash emerges from the corridor with pikachu on his shoulder and Kukui emerges with the huge smile on the his face.

"Royal Mask, I am excited to battle you" said Ash

"Me too,But don't think that you are I will take you lightly" said Royal mask

"Don't worry, my pokemon want a good challenge" said Ash as referee stepped forward.

"Trainers, this is a six on six battle, rules are same, you can switch pokemon in the mid of the battle if you want " said referee

"Rules clear?" asked referee to which both nodded

"Please send your first pokemon," said referee

* * *

"Go my friend," said royal mask as he released his flying type from unova region.

"A Braviary huh," said Ash

"Metagross go" said Ash releasing his steel and psychic type.

"Braviary start with aerial ace" said Royal mask

"Metagross use double team" said Ash

Kukui's braviary dashed towards the metagross, metagross then created his multiple copies.Double team made metagross evade the attack.

"Metagross use gravity" said Ash as metagross glowed blue after which field covered with blue energy making braviary fall towards the ground.

After a while braviary unable to fly.

" My bad, how could I forget about metagross and gravity move and now braviary is prone to attacks" said Royal Mask to himself.

"Metagross finish braviary with flash cannon" said Ash as metagross launched the flash cannon that strikes braviary knocking out instantly.

"Braviary is unable to battle, metagross wins" said referee

"Well that was quick" said Royal Mask with small chuckle while recalling his fallen pokemon.

* * *

Royal Mask then released his venusaur.

"Venusaur vs Metagross, let the battle begin" said referee

"Venusaur start with vine whip" said Royal Mask as metagross got hit by vine whip but nothing happened.

"Metagross use shadow ball" said Ash

"Venusaur counter with energy ball" said Royal Mask as both pokemon released the sphere based attacks which connected in the air leads to explosion.

"Venusaur use sludge bomb" said Royal Mask

"Metagross use psychic to send sludge bomb back" said Ash

Venusaur's bulb open up from which pile of sludge launched towards the metagross.Metagross then glowed blue and the sludge bomb stooped in mid track which launched back towards venusaur that hit venusaur sending him back.

"Venusaur" said Royal Mask in worry

"Metagross use flash cannon" said Ash as metagross launched the cannon of white energy

"Metagross use sludge bomb" said Royal Mask as metagross launched the pile of sludge but flash cannon hit the venusaur dealing greater damage.Then venusaur started to glow green.

"Venusaur use frenzy plant" said Royal Mask

"Metagross use telekinesis on vine whip and then flash cannon," said Ash

Venusaur slammed his foot on the ground and then huge roots popped out of the field,metagross then used telekinesis making roots stopped in mid and then metagross hit the venusaur with same roots, metagross then launched cannon of white energy that hit venusaur knocking him out instantly.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, metagross wins" declared referee

Ash and Royal Mask recalled their pokemon

* * *

"Ash is doing great," said Mallow

"Yes but I wish if Royal Mask do better than we expect him ." said Professor Burnet

"Professor you are on which side and where is professor Kukui" said Mallow

Ash and Professor Royal Mask sent pikachu and empoleon on the battle field.

"Empoleon vs pikachu let the battle begin," said referee

"Empoleon use water pulse," said Royal Mask

"Pikachu use electric terrain" said Ash as pikachu jumped in the air to dodge the water pulse and then pikachu released the electric shocks that covered the field with electricity.However electricity of the field electrocuted the empoleon

"And pikachu is going with the electric terrain, what a good strategy.Electric terrain will electrocute the empoleon too" said commentator.

"Emp" said empoleon as electricity surged through his body.

"Dang," said Royal Mask

"Empoleon use aqua jet" said Royal Mask

"Pikachu electro web followed by full power thunder" said Ash

Empoleon surrounded in the water and darted towards pikachu, pikachu jumped in the air and then launched electroweb that captured empoleon electrocuting him.Pikachu then fires a massive beam of electricity from its body at the empoleon dealing massive damage.

"Empoleon use whirlpool" said Royal Mask

"Pikachu dig, followed by thunder punch into wild charge" said Ash

Empoleon then launched swirling tornado of water which pikachu evaded using the dig and the emerged from behind empoleon and land a powerful electrified punch sending empoleon backward

"Empoleon use drill peck" said Royal mask as empoleon's crown glows yellow and a white streak swirls arounds its body. It then charges towards the pikachu. Pikachu on other hand covered in electricity and charged at empoleon.

Both pikachu and empoleon collided.Pikachu then overpowered empoleon knocking him out instantly.

"Empoleon unable to battle, Pikachu wins" declared referee

* * *

Ash and Royal Mask recalled their pokemon.

"Wow Ash didn't lost a single pokemon," said May

"True, because his is a champion now" said Misty with admiration and proud that the kid she fished out years ago is now a champion.

"Ash you are amazing " said Royal Mask before sending his lucario out

"Lucario huh, then I will choose infernape " said Ash sending his infernape.

"Lucario vs Infernape ,let the battle begin," said referee

"Ash you start first" said Royal Mask

"As you wish Royal mask, infernape start with flame charge" said Ash

Infernape covered in flames and then charged at lucario.

"Lucario use bone rush" said Royal Mask as Lucario prepared a large bone staff out of aura and then charged at infernape.By striking bone staff against Infernape Lucario tried to land hit but Infernape dodged the attack and hit Lucario sending him backward.

"Infernape use close combat" said Ash

"Lucario use close combat" said Royal Mask

Both Lucario and Infernape started to exchange kicks and punches.Lucario jumped and lands a punch which infernape stopped with his tail and trows lucario in the air after which infernape lands a rapid fire punches followed by a rolling kick sending lucario crashed on the field.

"Lucario" said Royal Mask

"Luca" said Lucario as he stood up with less energy left

"Infernape finish lucario with the flare blitz wheel" said Ash as infernape jumped and covered in blue flames and started to roll like flame wheel.The flames were so intense that Lucario frozen up.

"Lucario dragon pulse" said Royal Mask as multicolored, dragon-shaped aura forms around each of Lucario's hands. It then puts its hands together, firing a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy at the incoming flare blitz wheel.

"Infernape" said infernape loud as he pushed dragon pulse harder.

"Lucario" said Lucario pushing infernape back but infernape overpowered lucario leads to explosion.When smoke cleares there stood heavily panting Lucario and slightly tired infernape.

"Lucario use dragon pulse once more" said Royal Mask

"Infernape dig followed by fire spin" said Ash

Lucario's dragon pulse misses Infernape who later launched the firespin knocking Lucario out.

"Lucario is unable to battle, infernape wins" said referee

Ash and Royal Mask recalled their pokemon.

* * *

"Now my fifth pokemon, Incineroar go" said Royal Mask

"Same here, go Incineroar" said Ash sending his incineroar out.

"A battle between Incineroar" said announcer

"Incineroar use flamecharge" said Royal Mask

" Incineroar use low sweep to trip incineroar and then use brutal swing" said Ash

As Royal Mask's incineroar is charging at Ash's incineroar, Ash's incineroar charged towards the Royal Mask's incineroar , once he is near Royal Mask's incineroar , he kicks low and aims for the incineroar's legs that triped incineroar.Incineroar then grabbed the Royal Mask's incineroar and swings him around before throwing.

"Incineroar balance yourself and use darkest lariat" said Royal Mask

As commanded Royal Mask's incineroar balanced himself in the air after which he extends his arms out and started to rotate.

"Incineroar use focus blast near incineroar's feet and then use body slam from above" said Ash after which Ash's incineroar launched orb of focus energy near Royal Mask's incineroar's feet which exploded leads to imbalance of the Royal Mask's incineroar stopping the darkest lariat and then Ash's incineroar used body slam from above that made Royal Mask's incineroar completely under the body weight of the Ash's incineroar unable to move.

"Now use drain punch" said Ash

"Incineroar use shadow claw" said Royal Mask

Both Incineroar used shadow claw and drain punch that leads to explosion and smoke upon collision after which both incineroar back to their respective sides.

"Incineroar" said both incineroar glaring at each other

"Incineroar use throat chop" said Ash and Royal Mask together as both incineroar's one of the claws glowed purple and dashed towards each other and land a chop on each others throat.

"Roar" said both incineroar as they

charged at each other once again landing another throat chop sending each other three feets back.

"Incineroar use brick break/cross chop" said Ash and Royal Mask as Ash's incineroar's arm glowed white and charged at Royal Mask's incineroar who is charging at Ash's incineroar with cross chop.

"Inc e ne" said Royal Mask's incineroar as he pushed Ash's incineroar back with cross chop.Ash's incineroar retaliated back with brick break on Royal Mask's incineroar's shoulder.

"In" said Royal Mask's incineroar as he hold his shoulder

"Incineroar use close combat" said Ash shocking Royal Mask as Ash's incineroar assaulted Royal Mask's incineroar with rapid kicks and rapid punches, Royal Mask's inceroar is blocking the attacks with both arms,while incineroar is pushing Royal Mask's incineroar backwards.

"Grab him" said Royal Mask as incineroar grabbed one of the arm of incineroar and throws him in the air.

"Throat chop" said Ash as incineroar balanced himself and then charged back at Royal Mask's incineroar with throat chop

"Block with darkest lariat" said Royal Mask as incineroar started spining while extending his arms that blocked throat chop and throws incineroar back in the air and then incineroar landed in front of Ash

"Incineroar you okay" asked Ash

"Incine" said incineroar giving a positive nod.

"Okay then incineroar use thunder punch" said Ash

"Incineroar you counter with double kick" said Royal Mask

As Ash's incineroar is charging at Royal Mask's incineroar, Royal Mask's incineroar lands a critical kick at Ash's incineroar's face and then kicked in the abdomen of the Ash's incineroar sending him crashing on the field.

"Incineroar " said Incineroar as he gives a loud roar.

"Way to go incineroar use darkest lariat" said Ash

"You too" said Royal Mask as both incineroar extends their arms out and started to spin.

"Incineroar use thunder punch too" said Ash as Ash's incineroar added thunder punch.Both incineroar collided leads to explosion.

When smoke clears both incineroar are on their last leg.

"Incineroar use blast burn" said both Ash and Royal Mask

Both Incineroar forms a big ball of red-orange fire in front of their fire belt, and then launches a giant red-orange flame from it at each other.Both blast burn connected with each other.Ash's and Royal Mask's incineroar try to overpower each other and ultimately leads to explosion making both Incineroar's knocked out with smoke coming from their belt.

"Both incineroar is unable to battle, this is a draw" declared referee

* * *

"Ash you are strong, and it is not a wonder that you are champion of two leagues and first one to defeat frontier brains," said Royal Mask

"And I can say I got a chance to battle an alola region champion,plus you are the one to inspire me for bringing the concept of league, when I was small I met you and battled you and the torracat " said Royal Mask

"I battled you, but when" asked Ash

"I think you have forgot that time, but I was a child back then and you called me Roarie at that time." said Royal Mask

"Wait a minute, I got it.I was battling tapu koko with pikachu and maybe the collision of the electric attacks between the two somehow took me and pikachu back to the time when you were a kid." said Ash

"I met a kid with litten though, who challenged me,and met his forest pokemon friend and a trevenant" said Ash

"That was me," said Royal Mask

"But league was introduced by professor kukui not you" said Ash

"I think it's time" said Kukui as he took off the mask that shocked the people.

"No way, Professor Kukui you were the royal mask all the time" asked Ash with smile

"Wait what, kukui is royal mask, or royal mask is kukui" asked professor Burnet

"Yes It can be possible, when I met you here I recalled the time when we did battle and you told me about your adventures of the past leagues battles .

* * *

"What a shocking reveletion, our royal mask is none other than professor kukui" said announcer making crowd go even wilder

"Now my next pokemon is " said Kukui grabbing the final pokeball.But then a familiar pokemon arrives on the field.

"Tapu Koko" said Kukui and Ash in shock.Tapu koko then pointed at Kukui then at pikachu

"Guardian diety tapu koko, I assume you wish to battle along side me against pikachu for a final battle" said Kukui to which tapu koko nodded.Kukui then looked at referee who gave a nod.

"Let the battle between tapu koko and pikachu shall commence now" said referee

Before the battle could begin tapu koko touched kukui's head giving the data on the moves tapu koko knows.

"Tapu koko use quick attack" said Kukui

"Pikachu use iron tail" said Ash

Tapu koko glowed white before charging at pikachu and on other hand pikachu's tail glowed white waiting for tapu koko to be near him.Once tapu koko is in specific range pikachu jumped and slammed his tail on tapu koko sending her few feet back.

"Nice pikachu" said Tapu koko

"Tapu koko use sky attack" said Kukui

"Pikachu use brick break" said Ash

Tapu koko's body becomes surrounded in red flames and it flies into the pikachu.As pikachu jumped and about to land a brick break tapu koko used withdraw with iron defense and rammed into pikachu sending pikachu crashing into the field.

"Pika" said pikachu as he removed the dirt and focused his glare on tapu koko

"Tapu koko use nature madness" said Kukui

"Pikachu use electroweb" said Ash

As tapu koko used natures madness pikachu jumped in the air and then used electro web that destroyed natures madness.

"Tapu koko use quick attack" said Kukui

"Pikachu use it's time to use , to see if you can execute that attack or not" said Ash that made kukui confused.

"Pikachu use bolt strike" said Ash shocking Ash's friends and Kukui as they knew it well that bolt strike is signature move of the zekrom.As tapu koko is dashing towards the pikachu ,pikachu is started to surrounded in yellow electricity with large yellow lightning bolts coming off of it as well.Pikachu then slammed into tapu koko. Both tapu koko and pikachu pushing each other and ultimately pikachu knocked tapu koko in the wall leading to smoke and explosion on the field.

Once smoke is cleared there was a deep crater and heavily tired pikachu in it, tapu koko who weakly floated rowards the field.

"That power" said Kukui to himself.

"Tapu koko use steel wing" said Kukui as the shield like object on arms of tapu koko glowed silver and then it dashed towards the pikachu.

"Pikachu counter using iron tail followed by reversal" said Ash that shocked Kukui as pikachu jumped using tail and then strikes steel wing with the iron tail sending tapu koko back by few feet and then pikachu's paws glowed yellow and slammed tapu koko sending tapu koko into the wall

"Tapu koko use thunder" said Kukui as Tapu koko release massive electrical stream towards pikachu.

"Pikachu recharge yourself and then use brick break" said Ash as pikachu raised his tail by standing on all his four legs allowing electricity to charge himself ,renewing the electricity deposit.

"Pika" said pikachu once the attack is over , feeling refreshed.

* * *

"Ok now time for a finishing z move" said Ash and kukui together after which tapu koko gave kukui tapunium z, And then Ash's electrium z turned into pikashinium z.Tapu Koko started singing, summoning the other three guardian deities, showering their blessings in the form of glitter.Then all four guardian diety did a ritual dance showering their blessings on Ash and Kukui.Tapu koko then went back to the battle position.Ash then placed the cap on pikachu's head.

"Ok let's do it, " said Kukui as he strikes series of z-pose.

"When the bond between a trainer and the pokemon, reaches to a greatness then it becomes greater than greater, z power be on our side" said Kukui finishing the zmove as both Kukui and tapu koko glowed orange and then tapu koko becomes surrounded in an orb of yellow energy, the ground started to erupt creating a large gap in the ground.Tapu koko then summons a giant yellow headless humanoid entity from the ground and closes its shell to merge on top of the entity as its head.

"We are not going to be defeated, we are strong as we share a bond that no one else could match.Right buddy " said Ash as pikachu jumps and do high five and then strikes a series of synchronized poses with Ash to build Z-Power. Pikachu then leaps into the air and absorbs electricity from dark storm-clouds that have formed above him.

The entity then punches the pikachu with one of its fists.Pikachu then fires seven bolts of electricity, each a different color of a rainbow, at the tapu koko's z move.

"We are not going to loose," said Ash as he and pikachu together with the power of friendship pushed tapu koko's attack back.The attacks collided, and Pikachu pushed away Tapu Koko leads to explosion. After the explosion, Tapu Koko floated to the ground and fainted.

"Tapu koko is unable to battle,pikachu wins. The winner of this exhibition battle is Ash ketchum" said referee making crowd errupted in the cheers.

Then tapu lele came down and restored the health of both pikachu and tapu koko.

Tapu koko then floated towards pikachu and then touched his head after which pikachu started to glowed yellow.Pikachu then started to feel strange a sudden surge of electricity.

"Pika" said pikachu

"Dear, chosen one I have blessed the pikachu with our power.Your pikachu will become more strong after this but he needs to learn on controlling the power." said Tapu koko with telepathy all guardian diety flew back towards their place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said announcer but then all of sudden a huge portal appears on the field and from emerges guzzlord and then few more portals open up from which emerged multiple ultra beasts

"What the hell is going on " asked Ash

"Don't know but why they all are appearing now, didn't we had sent them in their universe." asked Kukui

"Yes," said Ash but then guzzlord started to destroy stadium.

"Everyone this is state of emergency , please evacuate the stadium.We repeat, please evacuate the stadium." said all officer jenny.

"Guys let's help them" said Ash's friend

To be continued...

* * *

(A/N : So finally Ash win exhibition battle and now the ultra beast started attacking the alola league.Will all trainers be able to defeat them.)


	17. Chapter 17: Ultra Beasts

July 19th 2019

03:00 P.M

* * *

**Previously**:

All of sudden a huge portal appears on the field and from emerges three guzzlord and then few more portals open up from which emerged multiple nihilego,xurkitree, blacephalon,phermosa,kartana and buzzwole.

"What the hell is going on " asked Ash

"Don't know but why they all are appearing now, didn't we had sent them in their universe." asked Kukui

"Yes," said Ash but then guzzlord started to destroy stadium.

"Everyone this is state of emergency , please evacuate the stadium.We repeat, please evacuate the stadium." said all officer jenny.

One by one all the spectators started to made their exit out of the stadium.

* * *

Meanwhile Lusamine came inside the stadium with huge amount of beast balls,master balls and ultra balls.

"Everyone take them, this beast balls will help these beasts to capture more effectively, plus master balls and ultraballs are effective too" said Lusamine as everyone take their share of pokeball.

"Ready pikachu" asked Ash to which he nodded as a buzzwole leapt at Ash with glowing fist.

"Pikachu use counter shield" said Ash as pikachu laid on its back and started to rotate while releasing streaks of electricity trapping the buzzwole inside.

The countershield not only attack buzzwole that attacks Ash and pikachu but other buzzwoles and nihilego too.

"Ok pikachu use volt tackle on buzzwole" said Ash as pikachu charged at buzzwole with volt tackle knocking buzzwole in the air.

"Infernape come out buddy" said Ash as he relased infernape

"Infernape stop buzzwole with the inferno" said Ash as infernape released the stream of flames but buzzwole are too strong and fast to handle.

Ash buzzwole are dodging attacks a zeraora strikes series of kicks and punches on buzzwole, and lucario hit them with bone rush sending buzzwole crashing on the field.

"Thanks Alain," said Ash as Alain joined Ash

Group of buzzwole charged at Ash with glowing fist which is intercepted by pikachu's thunder, infernape's flamethrower, zeraora's charge beam, lucario's flash cannon.Ash released Naganadel as she countered buzzwole with the dragon pulse.Alain released Charizard who countered buzzwole with the inferno.

"Hey Buzzwole, over here" said Ash as he started to taunt them that makes them furious diverting the focus of all buzzwole towards himself.

Ash buzzwole's focus is on Ash Alain and Ash's pokemon hit buzzwole with thunder,plasma fist,inferno,dragon claw,incinerate,x-scissor that knocked the five buzzwole out.

"Pokeball go" said Ash and Alain making successful capture of buzzwole.

"Five down," said Ash.On other hand Ash's friends are battling other beasts.

"Hey buzzwole here," said Ash as more buzzwole charged at Ash with glowing fists.

"Gallade close combat on buzzwole" said Max

"Marshadow use close combat, Zeraora use charge beam,hoopa shadow ball, darkrai shadow ball" said Meray and Baraz

"Zeroara use close combat, " said Alain

"Infernape use inferno,pikachu thunder, naganadel use thunder , metagross flash cannon," said Ash

The pokemon then executed their attacks but buzzwole dodged the attacks

Meanwhile Ash and his friends already take down few other beasts.

Buzzwoles are approaching at Ash's pikachu and infernape

"Infernape ,pilachu use countershield" said Ash as both pokemon started to use countershield that hit buzzwole not giving them any space to move.

"Now both of you finish them with flareblitz and volt tackle" said Ash

After few minutes Ash captured the four more buzzwole.

"Charizard inferno, zeraora use aura sphere, lucario flash cannon" said Alain knocking buzzwole down

"Metagross use flash cannon, Naganadel use dragon pulse" said Ash as both pokemon launched the attack that hit buzzwole knocking them down.

"Beast ball go" said Ash making successful capture

"eight more to go" said Ash

"Ok metagross use flash cannon on buzzwole, nagnadel use dragon claw" said Ash

Two buzzwole then appeared near metagross and naganadel and strikes them with punch sending both naganadel and metagross crashing into the brocken part of the stadium

"Metagross,Naganadel can you battle guys" asked Ash to which they nodded

"Ok then Metagross use telekinesis to hold the two buzzwole, naganadel you use flamethrower on the buzzwole" said Ash as memetagross binded the two buzzwole in psychic grip and naganadel used flamethrower that knocked the buzzwole down.

"Pokeball go" said Ash capturing two buzzwole

"Alain what is the progress" asked Ash

"Ash three are left" said Alain

"May I help you," asked Meray as she ordered Marshadow to launch shadow ball at the nihilego

"Ok , pikachu go and use iton tail on buzzwole, aim of the leg" said Ash to which pikachu nodded and when he is about to land the attack, buzzwole disappeared and strikes the punch on pikachu sending pikachu crashing in the wall.Ash gives signal to naganadel and metagross as they launched dragon pulse and thundershock knocking the buzzwole down.

"Go pokeball, " said Ash as he sends a normal pokeball that captured the buzzwole successfully.

On other side Alain captured two buzzwole.

"Return you two" said Ash recalling his pokemon.

On other hand Ash can see that champions and kahunas are keeping Guzzlord at bay.

"Garchomp use dragon rush," said Cynthia

"Dragonite ice punch on guzzlord" said Drake and Lance

"Milotic ice beam on guzzlord" said Wallace

"Gardevoir use moonblast" said Diantha

"Hydreigon use tri attack" said Alder

"Absol use night slash" said Kukui

"Hariyama use focus blast,' said Hala

" Lycanroc atone edge" said Olivia

"Golurk use shadow punch," said Hapu

"Mimikyu, Gengar shadow ball" said Acerola

All pokemon launched their attacks that hit guzzlord but guzzlord simply ate the attacks getting power up.

"Is there any way to stop these massive beasts" asked Cynthia

Meanwhile Ash's friends are getting control over the other beasts

"Guys Let me help you" said Ash and Alain as Ash released the infernape and gengar.

"So how many you have take down" asked Ash

"We have take down many of them, but these kartana,phermosa,blacephalon and nihilego are too many.Plus these Xurkitree are too strong to handle." said Dawn

"Gengar come out buddy" said Ash sending his gengar

"Blaziken come out, " said Alain sending his fire fighting type.

The battle continued for next two hours and other ultra beasts have been captured successfully.

"Everyone use all your moves" said Ash and Kukui as everyone asked their pokemon to launch the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile a portal opened up in the air from which came solgaleo and lunala.

"Nebby " said Ash and Lillie in happiness.

"Nebby you came to help us" said Ash to which he nodded

"Lunala you too" asked Lillie to which she nodded

"Pikachu thunder bolt, metagross flash cannon, infernape inferno,naganadel dragon pulse,gengar shadow ball," said Ash

"Solgaleo use flash cannon" said Ash

"Lunala use moongeist beam" said Lillie

"Togekiss use Dazzling Gleam,milotic hyper beam" said Dawn

And everyone asked their pokemon to launch their attack in three groups aiming for the three guzzlord.

All attacks combined into one that hit guzzlords who are countering with dragon pulse.The attacks overpowered guzzlord eventually knocking them out.

"Beast balls go" said Lusamin throwing beasts ball capturing the guzzlords

"The stadium is destroyed, " said Kukui

"Don't worry , PLA will rebuilt it but it may take time" said Diantha

"Everyone nice job" said Kukui praising everyone

* * *

"Everyone nice job" said Kukui praising everyone

"Nebby and Lunala we thank you for your last minute help, " said Ash as he petted the solgaleo and Lilie gave lunala a tight hug after which lunala departed to her own world.

"And it seems it's time for you to go" said Ash to solgaleo but solgaleo gently nuzzle on Ash's chest and licked him covering him in saliva and then pikachu.

"Ash it seems nebby wants to join you" said Lillie

"Huh?" said Ash as he looked at Ash

"Is that right nebby, you wish to join me" asked Ash

"Sol leo gal" said Nebby with a happy nod.

"You sure, because I will be going back to kanto after this " said Ash

"Sol" said Solgaleo while giving a nod.

"If you want this then who am I to stop you" said Ash as he gently tap an empty pokeball on solgaleo's forehead making him captured in the pokeball.After few blinks pokeball gave a ding sound.

"We captured solgaleo," said Ash with joy and pikachu joining him.

"Solgaleo come out buddy" said Ash sending solgaleo out.

"Welcome to the team nebby" said Ash making solgaleo release a loud roar in joy

"Now let's send every beast back to their world" said Ash to which everyone nodded

"We can send them tomorrow in the morning, it's already too late " said Kukui

"Also our pokemon need rest, they did a great job by fighting the beasts" said Gary

* * *

July 20, 2019

06:00 A.M

Today is a new day for our champions,and trainers as the threat of ultra beast is over.Last time ultra beasts attacked the league and destroyed the stadium completely.Guzzlord completely eaten up the stadium.

But with help of champions and trainers the beasts have been captured.

Ash and his friends let their pokemon rest for now and they are present at Altar of Sunne

"So this is the ancient place which is connected to the tale of ultra space" asked Cynthia

"Yes, this is a same place where solgaleo evolved from cosmoem." said Ash

"Now let's send the ultra beasts back to their world" said Kukui as professor Burnet initiated the machine and opened up a portal and send the buzzwole out.

"Hey buzzwole you are free to go ,back to your world and please don't attack the Alola region again." said Ash pointing to wormhole after most of the buzzwole left the place leaving one buzzwole alone.

Buzzwole then came in front of Ash and started to show muscles. "What you

want" asked Ash

"I swear if Ash capture that pathetic mosquito then I will make sure Ash run for his life" said Misty under her breath

"Yeah, right.Even I agree with Misty" said Brock.Buzzwole then pointed at Ash and then at pokeball.

"You want me to capture you" asked Ash

"Buzz " said Buzzwole as it started to show off his muscle in happiness

"But you are alien, and you have different world." said Ash at which Buzzwole started to cry making every one sweat drop.He started to plead.

"Ok but make sure you don't hurt any pokemon or human, I don't want you to drain all of their blood.You have to behave like a good boy " asked Ash at which buzzwole nodded

"Ok then, pokeball go" said Ash capturing the buzzwole.

"We got another beast" said Ash in happiness

"Now open the portal to the world of phermosa" said Kukui after which they sent every phermosa but just like buzzwole one phermosa decided to be a part of Ash's team.

"What you say phermosa, you want to explore the world" asked Ash to which she nodded

"Ok then, welcome to the team" said Ash gently tapping the pokeball that successfully captured the phermosa

"Now it's time to send xurkitree," said Kukui as they sent all xukitree back but before portal could close a xurkitree came back and asked Ash to capture him

" You want to go with me, you want to see the world and do pokemon battle," asked Ash to which he nodded

"Ok then but you can go in the town and create havoc, ok " asked Ash to which he nodded making Ash captured the xurkitree

"Alright we got xurkitree" said Ash happily

When it was time to send kartana back then one kartana went near Ash and signlled that it wants to stay in this world.So this made Ash captured it.

Then it comes to blacephalon for departure but the same thing happened.One blacephalon out of ten decided to stay back and Ash captured the pokemon.

Next it was the time to send Nihilego back and one nihilego wants to stay in this world and let Ash itself.

Ash know he can handle other beasts but having a parasitic nihilego can be disasterous but he let nihilego in his team.

"Everyone these are last of the ultra beasts that we have to send" said Kukui opening a portal in to the world of guzzlord but to the shock a shiny guzzlord didn't want to go back

"This guzzlord too" said Kiawe in shock

"Guzzlord you are powerful but you see you are too strong for this world, this world cannot fulfil your need to calm your constant hunger " said Lance

At this guzzlord become sad as it silently walked towards the warm hole.

"I feel sad for him, they can't help, their biology is different " said Ash

"Hey guys, what if" asked Ash

"Please don't say that you want to capture that beast, you already have seven ultra beast for god sake" said Misty

"Misty I feel sad about him, plus we can develop a berry that could calm its hunger," said Ash

"Hey Guzzlord" said Ash making guzzlord stop

"You can join me, I will be happy to have you" said Ash making everyone fall in anime style as guzzlord started to run happily and then picks him up and placed him on it's shoulders

" I can keep you on one condition that please don't destroy the world, " said Ash to which it nodded

Once guzzlord places Ash down he captured the beast.

"Okay Ash , it seems we have to leave" said Meray and Baraz

"Ok, have a nice journey." said Ash

"By the way Ash we have decided something," said Baraz

"What, " asked Ash

"Well we decided to give Marshadow, Zeraora and darkrai to you. For saving the Dahara city.At that time we didn't know how to thanks you but I think these pokemon should be with you.You can make them strong by making them compete in pokemon battles." said Meray

"But" said Ash to which pikachu gave his approval

"Do you really want to come with me " asked Ash to which the three pokemon nodded

"But what about you two, will you be happy to have them" asked Ash

"Yes Ash we will be, plus we have hoopa with us, we can come and meet these guys anytime we want" said Meray

"Ok then, I will make them strong in pokemon battles" said Ash as he picks three pokeball and captured them and sends them out later to say good bye to the two humans they know.

After one hour the two human went back to their city.

"Guys welcome to the team" said Ash happily

* * *

List of Ash's pokemon.

Noctowl,sandshrew,venusaur,Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,dewott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,zekrom,krookoodile,sceptile,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa,kartana,nihilego,blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai, Marshadow,Zeraora

* * *

(A/N: Hi guys, what you think.Giving Ash the ultra beasts and legendary pokemon is a good idea or not.He already had Naganadel and he recieved new ultra beasts.Please leave your reviews and suggestion.Plus before leaving Alola he will capture new pokemon too.Don't forget to P.M me your suggestions.Also I will re edit my another story Indigo restart in continuation to this story.)


	18. Ch 18: Departure

July 22,2019

10:00 A.M

Melemele Island

* * *

It's been a new day for Ash and his pokemon as he is ready to get departed for the Kanto region.

"So Ash what is your next plan," asked Kukui

"Well I am not sure apart from that, I am going to retry all the leagues once again" said Ash

"Ash let's go,it's time for your flight" said Kukui

* * *

At the airport

* * *

"Professor Oak, we will visit kanto " said Kukui

"Professor Kukui, and professor Butnet younare always welcome.Plus I will show you more of Kanto region next time you visit" said Delia

"And professor kukui, thanks for letting Ash stay with you for the time he was here.You see as a mother I am always worry.If no one is with him he always do reckless acts, sometimes he was at the brink of death" said Delia

"Mom" said Ash under his breath

"Professor Kukui and professor Burnet, I will miss you " said Ash as he gave a tight hug to them.

"Thanks professor, " said Ash

"Bye professor Kukui and professor Burnet, nice to meet you" said Alain

"Let's go " said Ash as Delia,Oak and Alain started to move towards the check in area.

"Finally the good things came to an end, hope we could see him again" said Kukui

Ash is walking away with sad expression.

"Ash, " said Delia as she place her hand on the shoulders of the Ash

"You will meet them soon" said Alain

"Right, we will meet again" said Ash as he looked back at Kukui and give a good bye wave at Kukui and professor Burnet

"Brock, I will miss you" said Olivia

"I will miss you too, " said Brock

"Come on Mr. romeo, we have a flight to take" said Misty

"Bye professor samson oak, professor kukui and professor Burnet." said Gary

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ash is in the plane,settled near window.

"Alola region, I will come again.This is a champion's promise" said Ash

"Hey Alain, what you say, why don't we both take part in indigo league" asked Ash

"Not a bad idea, I will take part and this time I will defeat you" said Alain

"In your dreams," said Ash

"And one more thing, where is dad.Any where about of him" asked Ash

"Not yet, he only call me when he wanted to, a one way communication.He send me emails but I cannot track his location because he masks his IP address by multiple layers of encryption." said Alain

"I get it, surrounded with multiple enemies make you do this.By the way I believe that he will show himself someday" said Ash

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to take off.Please fasten your seatbelts" said announcer as plane started to take off.

Once Ash is in the air, he can see the alola region getting far from his sight and then he can see his friends in the sky giving him a farewell.

"Bye everyone, " said Ash waving off from inside.

* * *

Nine hours later

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to make our landing in five minutes in Kanto international airport." said the cabin crew member.

Once Ash did all the formalities.Once he is outside the airport Ash turned to Misty and Brock and said "Misty,Brock why don't you come to pallet town" said Ash

"Ash we have to go to gym, you see there are lots of challengers waiting for us." said Brock

"Ok then, " said Ash as both Misty and Brock departed for their city.Ash,Delia, Oak,Gary and Alain boarded a cab and driving for approx twenty minute Ash is outside pallet town.

When Ash,Delia,Alain and professor oak get out of the cab.Ash is then bombarded with the crowd request for the photograph.

"Ok everyone I will give you autograph" said Ash as he gave all the fans his autograph while some people demanded the photograph and few kids asked Ash to show his pokemon.

Once Ash and Alain dropped their belongings Ash and Alain made their way towards the professor oak's lab to drop their pokemon.

* * *

At the lab, Ash's pokemon are eagerly waiting for Ash to arrive.

"Hey Ash,who is this " asked Tracy

"Well this is Alain, my brother and Alain this is Tracy my friend from orange islands.He is now professor's assistance" said Ash

"Nice to meet you" said Alain

"Ash are you going to show your pokemon new members" asked Tracy to which he nodded

"I want to see them too" said Tracy

"Sure" said Ash and then he and Tracy went in the backyard where his pokemon are waiting.

"Hey everyone" said Ash to his pokemon after which Ash's pokemon dopiled him

"Guys leave me, I want to show you some of our new team members" said Ash at which his pokemon left him and assembled on sidelines.

"First of all everyone meet the solgaleo, legendary pokemon from Alola region" said Ash as he released his Solgaleo who is standing at height of eleven feet.

"Solgaleo these are my other pokemon, " said Ash to which everyone happily greeted him

"And now meet Darkrai,Zeraora Marshadow," said Ash releasing the three pokemon which Ash introduced his some old pokemon and they started to get along very well

"Wow Ash your pokemon are great," said Tracy

"Thanks, but now everyone please welcome the ultra beasts." said Ash releasing the buzzwole, Xurkitree, phermosa,kartana,nihilego,guzzlord and blacephalon.

When Guzzlord emerges all the pokemon stared at him in awe,but Tracy he was freaked out.

"Um Ash, what kind of pokemon are these," said Tracy

"Tracy these are ultra beasts, and they are from ultra space" said Ash as nihilego came near Ash and started to nuzzle him.

"Ultra space" said Tracy in confusion

" Well ultra space is like , where these pokemon species live, out of this world and they are like aliens to this world.But they visit this world which means there are more unknown species like ultrabeasts in ultra space," said Ash

Ash then release his remaining pokemon which he didn't sent back to kanto during the league

"Alain show me your pokemon too" said Tracy as he released his pokemon.Tracy was amazed to see the pokemon of Alain

"Wait, you have legendary pokemon, mythical pokemon and the alien like pokemon from other world." said Tracy as he takes deep breath and continued " You never seems to amaze me"

"Zeraora, Darkrai,Marshadow want to come with me " asked Ash to which they nodded

"And phermosa,let's go.I will show you my room" said Ash to which she nodded

"Naganadel, give information to the other beast friends about human world,hope they wants to learn more about.And guys you can tell them the adventure we had." said Ash to which they nodded

* * *

Ash is now in his room.

"Guys this is my room, " said Ash as he started to place his trophy and degree on the shelf.

"Phermosa" said Phermosa

"You liked the room " asked Ash to which they nodded

"Ash you have came really far Ash," said Alain as he take a glance at his achievements and gym badges.

"But Ash, didn't these gym badges expired" asked Alain

"Yeah, I need to retry league and earn them again," said Ash

* * *

Next Day

8:00 AM

The sun rays started to enter the room, falling on eyes of Ash and his pokemon

"Finally a new day" said Ash

* * *

Ash's pokemon

Noctowl,sandshrew,venusaur,Lapras,lycanroc,Decidueye,melmetal,Incineroar,naganadel,pikachu,pidgeot ,blastoise,Serperior,metagross,gumshoos,nosepass,kadabra ,Electivire,torkoal,meganium,Feraligatr,scrafty,Garchomp,typhlosion,glalie,boldore,tauros,noivern,donphan,primeape,greninja,muk,gliscor,kingler,Butterfree,snorlax,talonflame,infernape,goodra,hawlucha,swellow,emboar,Staraptor,Heracross,Floatzel,Torterra,crawdaunt,Leavanny,seismitoad,dewott,unfezant,charizard,Lucario,tyranitar,gengar,krookoodile,sceptile,zekrom,solgaleo,buzzwole,Xurkitree,phermosa,kartana,nihilego,blacephalon,guzzlord,Darkrai,Zeraora Marshadow

* * *

(A/N: Hey everyone, this is a final chapter for Alola League champion discovery. Hope you have liked this fanfiction.So my

another fanfiction will be continuation of this which will have elements of galar region too,pokemon world championships and pokemon league.)


End file.
